Broken
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Eli wants to escape but has no option but to live in his broken life. Until he meets Clare unexpectedly. Can she save him? Can he help her heal her scars on her heart..ECLARE DISCLAIMER...Review Please
1. Hurt

Hurt

Christina Aguilera

Chapter 1

..

Clare looked at the school that she used to belong to. Before everything changed. Before her parents' bitter divorce. Before she. Before she did everything in her power to make them regret their choice. Before she did anything to get a reaction from them. She was hurting them. Lashing out. But the more she lashed out at them, the more she lashed out at herself.

And nothing changed between the two, only to her. Moving away with her mother. Her mother claimed that it was for a new scenery. Probably because she didn't want to see the woman in town who took her husband. And made him forget about his other daughter. His first daughter.

Hearing her phone beep, it was her father again. No she did not want to see him. No she did not want to see her so called little sister. Though she knew that girl didn't ask to be born. Two years had passed and she was back now. Maybe her mother was tired of running away. She knew she was.

She was tired of wearing short skirts and low cut tops to get attention. Or making out with random guys in her bedroom just to get caught. Biting her lip she realized how dumb she was and how she was glad the guys stopped when she told them to stop.

Taking in the fresh air, she realized the school didn't change one bit. The steps to the glass doors stayed the say. And they were begging her to come inside. Gripping her sack, she walked up the concrete stairs. One by one. But surprisingly she smiled. Like she was at home.

In the halls she felt as if time was speeding up as the students went to their classes. Some were sneaking to the roof. She missed this. Passing the doorways, she saw Mrs. Kwan gone. But Armstrong would always be there. And Simpson was now the principal shockingly.

"Welcome back Clare." Clare turned around hearing the happy voice behind her.

"Alli." She turned around hugging her petite friend. Her friend she had shared crushes with and conversations since birth. Good thing Skype was created. It was as if she never left her side.

"Yep. So Ontario wasn't too bad was it?" Alli teased as they put their arms inside of each other's.

"No. My mom just got tired of it. So what have I missed?" The girls went to their lockers as the red head looked at her paper turning her combination.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing. Same high school drama." Alli looked at her watch. She couldn't be late again for work. "Look I gotta go before my dad gets ansty." She rolled her eyes as Alli left.

"Ok. Either way, I got to go to Simpson." The two hugged as she opened the office door. Or attempted too. Before she could a male's hand gripped her wrist. Looking up, she instantly smiled at the tall sandy blonde.

"So St. Clare is back." He flirted with his eyes as she blushed.

"In the flesh." She smiled hugging him as he reluctantly let her go.

On the other side of the office's glass walls, a blonde was watching the two interact with one another. Being an office worker had its perks, like knowing teachers' business as well as students. She had never seen this red head before, but she would keep a close eye on her. Especially since her and K.C. were an item.

"Jenna, can you run this item to Mrs. Suave." Simpson peeked his head out of the door.

"Sure." She said glad she could use this opportunity.

K.C. couldn't believe she was back in front of him. And she looked different. But in a good way. Short hair, fuller lips with a beautiful shape. Licking his lips he made her blush. The same Clare. Late night study sessions and movie sessions. But when she left. He had to move on.

Clare couldn't help but blush. He was still charming as he wore his basketball jacket. Still athletic she presumed too. Her hand let go of the door when she felt it open on the other side.

"K.C." Jenna said standing on her toes kissing his cheek.

"Jenna." He smiled wrapping his arm around her. Clare's smile almost shattered seeing the two together. Of course he would have someone. Too bad for trying to pick up where they left off. Though technically they never left off anywhere because she never told him how she felt.

"Jenna, this is Clare. She used to be my study partner." He said to the perfect blonde who nodded. O. so that was all she was.

"Nice to meet you." Jenna hugged the red head who felt obligated to hug back. As if she didn't feel any less perfect or guilty as a little jealousy flared inside of her. The blonde seemed like a nice girl.

"You too. You must have come when I left." Clare smiled at the two. They were cute together.

"Yeah. But it is always nice to have another friend." The blonde smiled as Clare nodded. "O Simpson needs to see you."

"Ok nice meeting you." Clare walked inside the office.

…..

Eli stared at his friend as he laid in the hospital bed. A week had passed and his friend was still asleep. He needed to wake up damn it. He couldn't leave him alone to face the wrath of…he couldn't say his name right now. But this was the life they belonged to.

A life where they had to face fear constantly. And where they would have to put theirs on the line. A life where blood was shed, and a hit could shatter your whole existence. Sitting in the chair, his bruises were beginning to heal. And his black eye was becoming a mere scar. But when the darkness took over the sky, he would be placed in the ring where he could only escape using his fists.

And he wouldn't have escaped without his friend's help. He didn't have to stand of the way of that hit that was meant for him. And it only made Asher mad. They were his two best fighters. He needed them both. People bet big money to see them conquer. Yes they were both small, but somehow. Size didn't matter. At least when you were agile.

Leaning up against the hospital bed, he heard the IV. And saw the tubes up his nose. Seeing his friend hooked up to many machines hurt him. His best friend. The one who taught him how to survive on these streets. Putting his hands together, he hoped he would pull through.

Standing up, he looked at the boy lay there. But he knew this was the most sleep he had gotten in while. The bruises on his arms. At least they stopped the blood clot.

Alli delivered the meals to the patients with a bright smile on her face. It was actually the highlight of her day. Yes she was a candy striper and with her father working there she was a little bit more. Being here helped her gain experience and knowledge in the medical world. That was why her father made her enroll in this medical program for highschoolers. Go to school the first half of the day. And work the second half. Which she didn't mind.

It was nice seeing the different families with the patients. Rolling the cart around, the nurses and doctors spoke as she opened the door to the next room. The next room where this boy lay in the bed. And he had no other visitor besides his friend. Both looked shaggy. Probably dropped out of school. But she would not judge.

Opening the door, she smiled knowing the friend with be inside.

"Eli. How are you?" The muslim put a plate on the table.

"alright." Eli stared plainly looking at his brother. He didn't tell her much but she did have a nice personality. And it was rare to find that these days. One day his stomach growled and she brought him a plate. Ever since then, she did so.

"I hope your friend wakes up." She said looking at the small framed boy. She would not think what he endured that landed him here. Usually the loners who ended up here went through extreme situations.

"Me too." He began to eat as she nodded leaving.

"Dave, I swear. You better wake up. You can't leave me by myself. I don't have anyone else. I lost my parents. I can't lose you too." He put the plate down standing over the boy. His chest moved up and down. But still no other reaction.

"And I am not giving up on you." Eli said firmly as he witnessed Dave's fingers twitch slightly. At least he got something. A sheer ounce that he was still with him.

…..

Handing her essay to Perino, she left a 15 minutes after the bell rang. One day down. Grabbing her keys, she left towards the parking lot. But what she didn't expect was her father waiting in front of the school. Are you freakin kidding me? But she didn't make a scene, she just continued walking away. Gripping her keys tightly.

"Clare." Her dad screamed. "Clare." He said louder as some of the cheerleaders turned their heads. "Stop." The man's voice rang.

"Randall I have nothing to say to you." She kept walking as he followed her. He deserved that. But he wanted to make things better between the two. "Please" he said grabbing her arm.

"Don't you touch me! Does mom know you're hear?" Clare stared at him dead in the eye knowing his pain was just an act. Luckily the parking lot was nearly empty. At least she wasn't completely embarrassed by this situation.

"No she doesn't. This has nothing to do with her?" The man tried to plead.

"Are you serious right now? I do have something to do with her. I am her daughter. And last time I checked she wanted me while you chose your other family." She challenged folding her lip. "Now you come to my school the day I start back. How selfish of you?" She emphasized.

"I just wanted to surprise you. Make up for lost time." He held his arms out.

"Do you not hear yourself right now. Time that is lost can't be given back. You made your choice. Deal with it." She opened the car door. "O and tell Miss Courtney and little Abigail I said hey." She said sarcastically as she slammed the car locking it. Seeing her father's frown, she didn't let it faze her as she drove off the parking lot.

Randall watched her leaving. That was all he could do.

….

Eli counted the money in his pocket. He was short on rent. Correction, they were short on rent. And both of them weren't in the condition for fighting. Sitting behind the tree. What was he supposed to do? He had to pay. Or Asher would make him pay. And he would deserve the punishment for everything he did for Dave and he.

Taking them in. feeding them. helping them learn to fend for themselves. Not turning them in when he caught them stealing from innocent people.

His life was never like this before they left them. Before his father took his and his mother's life with one bullet. Over a drunken argument. An argument he missed because of school. And when he stopped going to school, no one asked why. He slipped through the cracks. And he had no one else to take of him. Until he met Dave. And he they bonded. Two orphans who needed each other.

But he had to resort to his old ways. Looking at many walk by, he wanted to throw up. The guilt. He knew it was hard to live. At least in his world. But he had to do what he had to do. Standing up, he had to get himself together. Muster his courage again. Remember how he did what he use to do. He didn't want to say it to himself.

Over his shoulder, he saw a red head sit on the bench. Crying. He didn't know what for. But he had to use it as an advantage. Observing her, her purse was on the ground. It must have fallen.

Clare held herself in a ball as she laid down on the bench. She didn't want to tell her mother this because she and Randall were still at odds with one another. She hadn't let go of the bitterness yet. And she even if she forgave Randall, she would feel as if she was turning on her mom. After everything the woman did for her. Wiping her eyes, she thought she had no more left after the divorce. But this was her life. Sitting up, she saw someone in her purse. Bastard.

Eli rushed quickly as he found her wallet taking the 40 dollars. Startled that she caught him, he refused to look up. He just ran hoping she didn't catch his face. But what he didn't expect was that the girl began running after him. He was a little rusty.

"Give me back my money." She charged after him, praying she wouldn't trip over a branch.

"Stop. Stop him." She told people who were looking at her like they were scared. Cowards. She kept running. Her lungs felt like she was about to explode. How was he so fast? Damn it, her body wouldn't allow her run anymore.

He got away.

Looking over his back, she was no longer there. And he took the hoodie off of his head. Looking at the money. He just needed a little bit more. Just a little bit more.

He wanted to give it back. He didn't want to take it in the first place. And he knew karma was on his trail. But somehow he lived this way and he could not escape it. He never would. This was his constant karma.

….

Guys please review this story. Tell me what you think of it. I know it is different and AUish but all I like making Degrassi Auish.


	2. Hurt part 2

Hurt

Part 2

Chapter 2

….

Eli gave the dirty landlord his money. Compliments of Asher. If this place was really a compliment. Cracks in the walls. Faded paint on the cabinets. At least the sinks ran. Surprisingly the water wasn't brown. Walking on the floor, the creaking noise didn't bother him anymore.

Yesterday, he found 400 dollars. Emphasis on found. He was getting his mojo back. And it was enough for now to help with finances. It was knowing the right places to go to with the right people. He hoped he was not taking from them too much. So much they would miss it. But hopefully he wouldn't have to for much longer. 3 more days had passed and Dave finally opened his eyes. But he refused to say anything.

Regardless how sore he was, he still had to train. Looking at the weights. His muscles still sore. He couldn't keep lying to himself. Telling himself that he was fine. But would the man wouldn't keep falling for the same excuse.

Picking up the heavy barbell. He began to work. In. out. In. out. Pain was only weakness leaving the body but he couldn't overlook it no matter how hard he tried. Touching his formed abs, he felt his muscles strain as he dropped the weight on the floor. Opening the muscle milk, he drank.

He remembered thinking of ways to get under Asher's thumb. Now it was no use trying. He would only come back to him because that was the life he knew. And the man would always accept him unlike others. And this pain was what he was accustomed too.

And he would have to speak with him. How could you love someone and hate them at the same time? All the crucial training. He claimed he would make him into a better fighter, which it did. But the people they fought were just kids like them. Just wanting to brag. Looking for a new thrill. An adrenaline rush.

And he would take it away from them. With every kick and every throw. And he they belonged someone. Preps. With families. Who would return to their families after this. But not him. He would return to a man's reign over him.

….

Walking down stairs, she saw her mother drinking coffee. At least she was eating again. Some days her mother would lay lifeless on the couch watching endless amounts of television. Seeing the woman's determined face she wondered did she do the right thing? She should have kept her mouth closed. Last night, she could tell Helen was trying to not show emotions. But she did. And this was her fault.

"Clare don't worry about your father." Helen heard her daughter come down the stairs. It took her all the strength to sign those papers. To consult the lawyers. 2 years of transferring away. Now she found the strength to come back and this was how he did their daughter. She grew angry but did not show it. This was the right thing to do.

And she would face it dead on. The way the young blonde laughed at her at the court hearing. She wanted to jump on her pulling her hair out. The trollup and her short skirts with 5 inch heels. He definitely knew how to pick them. And she let him pick her. Why?

"He just. I just. Mom. This isn't our problem anymore." The blue-eyed girl stated pouring some orange juice in a glass. And it wasn't their problem. He chose the other family, so let him have them. He couldn't straddle the fence on them. 2 years and no phone call. No birthday money. Sure he paid child support, but that wasn't enough. Not enough to make him be there.

"As much as I hate the man. He is still your father." The woman said being neutral. "And I shouldn't make you choose sides. You have a right to make your own opinion." She drank.

"Mom. My opinion is that I am on your side." She held her hand smiling. The woman just held her daughter's hand. This was not her problem.

"I always will be." Helen kissed Clare's hand.

…..

Now that his eyes were open. He wanted them to be closed again. At least he got relief from his pain. But nightmares haunted him. Feeling the punch. Again. And again. The taste of blood in his mouth. The impact of the hard pavement.

The light hurt too much. Why did the sun have to be so damn bright? Why was the silence hurting his eardrums. Touching his temples, his head began to pound. But he had to ignore that.

Trying to sit up, he let out a moan. He had endured worse. And he was surprised the hospital didn't kick him out for lack of insurance. O yeah. Asher and his connections. Holding his breath, he sat up. Slowly. Gently. Bracing himself gripping the bed bars.

Wiggling his toes, he let out a long breath. He wasn't paralyzed. He didn't regret his decision because Eli would have done the same for him. Hearing the door creak. He panicked. What if it was him? Trying to make him fight again. His nerves shot. He wasn't ready yet. Reacting, he instinctively laid down. Pretending to sleep.

Alli walked inside again. Eli wasn't here. Biting her lip, she put the food on the table again. He would be back later. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have no one. And she figured the boy didn't. But the hospital didn't care. Neither did her father. After a while. All patients are the same.

Walking to the bed, she saw the stubble on his face. And her heart went out to him. She knew what it like to have no one important in your life. When Clare left, it was like she had to relearn herself. How to make new friends. How not to try so hard.

"Please wake up soon." Her voice chimed in his ear as he still kept breathing. "Eli will really be hurt if you don't." She wondered if it were true. Did comatose patients hear when others speak to them. She hoped this boy did. Walking to the front of the bed, she picked up his chart. David Turner. Age 17.

Looking at him, he definitely had a hard life. Wait, she wasn't done delivering her meals. And this wasn't her business. Leaving she didn't realize that she dropped her I.D. Hearing the door close, he sat back up; he didn't know if he was happy or sad if Eli got his wish.

…..

While others worked on the project that Perino assigned, she preferred to work by herself. No distractions. But it wasn't as if she could concentrate overhearing the mindless conversation between the athletes and Jenna. Anyway, she needed to be by herself. She didn't want to have attitude and make her year harder than what it was for her already.

She didn't know why she thought coming back home would solve anything. She was coming back to the source of her problems. Skimming through the textbook, she couldn't get his face off of her mind. Or the fact that he still throws his new perfect wife and perfect daughter at her like that. Her thoughts infuriated her so much that her lead broke as she wrote. Biting her lip, she looked inside of her purse for another.

As she began writing, her phone began to ring…loud. Why didn't she put it on vibrate? Who was calling her at school? Looking at the screen. Her father. Selfish was an understatement in describing him. Quickly turning it off, Perino walked to her desk holding his hand out.

"Clare. You know the rules." He stated grabbing as she huffed.

"Don't worry about it. You will get it after class." The tan attractive boy flashed his bright teeth.

"That's not even really on my mind…." She began to find herself flustering.

"Drew." He held out his hand for her to shake as she did nodding. "Why don't you come work with me us." He invited her as she couldn't say no.

"We sure could use your help." Jenna smiled brightly at the red girl as she sat next to her.

Jenna saw Clare and her father yesterday in the parking lot. A bitter divorce between her parents was what K.C. told her. And she almost felt a little bad for her because her parents split too. But she had to realize what the true objective was. Of course the tall blonde would like her. She was beautiful and very intellectual. Extremely. And they did have a connection that she didn't have with the athlete. One she was trying to create.

Showing each other their notes, she didn't feel like being bothered. But she did need friends with Alli at her medical program. Besides she didn't mind the way Drew was looking at her. His gray eyes were gorgeous. And it would get her mind off of the boy who stole her money. Scum of the earth as she thought of him. And she didn't see his face. She just had to get over.

"I saw what happened yesterday. And I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be between parents." The girl shrugged as Drew nodded too. Both were dealing with new stepbrothers and step sisters. it was hard learning how to be a new family.

"I thought we were supposed to talk about the assignment. Not talk about my personal life" The red head said defensively as they took notes on the powerpoint they had to present. K.C. gave Jenna the look to stop.

"All I am trying to say is that if you need someone, I am here." She said as the girl nodded.

"How about we all go to the mall this afternoon. You can invite Alli." Jenna informed as Drew raised his eyes. There was nothing more he enjoyed than being around two beautiful girls. Jenna was taken.

"Umm she volunteers at the Salvation Army tonight."

"So that means it will just be us." Clare didn't want to believe it. But she felt like Jenna was trying too hard. Way to hard. She would keep her eye on her.

"Yeah." They continued working.

…

Alli sat down behind the desk placing her hands in her scrub pocket. Another good day. The nurses and doctors collaborating together. She could get use to this environment. But she didn't want to spend 8 years. She wanted it now.

"Alli." The man looked at her hard as she wondered why. "where's your name tag?" Her father asked as she sat up quickly feeling to see if it was on her.

"oops." She shrugged. "I must have let left it in one of the patients' room. Being thankful it was only 10 rooms on her side of the floor. Mr. Bhandari rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Alliah I will not tell you again. You can't go around making these little mistakes?" Her father chastised her as she pretended to listen. Mentally rolling her eyes, she put on the "I'm sorry face" as she began to search.

Dave slowly moved his legs off the bed. It hurt like hell but it was better than being dead. Looking at the door, he a white card. He would use this chance to see if he could walk without teaching himself again. Gently placing his feet on the ground. He wobbled a little bit. Placing one hand against the wall. He leaned against it. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. An I.D. picking up the card; bracing himself, he was surprised he could stand up again.

"Al….liah Bhan…..dari" He hoped he pronounced it right. The girl who just left his room. Placing it on his table, he kept walking. Harnessing his strength. Concentrating.

This was one of the many times she lost the card. Her father was right she was irresponsible, but she liked to call it "bubbly caught up in a previous moment". Laughing to herself she left the room empty handed. Going back in the loner's room saw him up. Not only up, but standing.

He turned around looking as the small girl as she closed the door.

"You're up." She said watching him intently. "Eli was with you the whole time." She began to ramble as the boy couldn't digest all she was saying. She was talking to him as if they were friends. As if she was always there. Approaching him slowly, not wanting to scare him.

"I'm Alli." She said as he said nothing. Never had anyone talked to him so….nicely. He just pointed to the I.D. on the table. Feeling strength come back to his legs. He didn't really talk to too many people.

"You shouldn't be walking." She chastised as she approached him as he backed away from her.

"Let me get a nurse." Alli said as he shook his head.

"I can do it." He braced himself against the wall again as Alli put her arm around his waist to help steady him; he couldn't stop her; he rested his arm around her shoulder as he got back in the bed.

"Let me get the nurse." She walked outside. Damn. He was trying to stop her. He knew they would kick him out now.

…

Asher counted his money as he made mental notes in his head of all his fighters. All boys with no one who needed someone. Someone who knew their world. And he would prey off of that simple fact. He controlled them. And two of his best fighters were his loyalist. They would die for him. And that was good as long as he didn't have too…..

Giving some money to the men in his office, he smiled shaking their hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you." They smirked leaving with bags in their hands. Eli knew what was in those bags.

_Knock knock_

Asher waved him inside seeing the boy's determined face.

Eli sat down in the dimly lit office where papers could be found everywhere. Who knew what else this man did. But he didn't want to know. All he knew was that he was fighter. And only that.

"Eli what's wrong." Asher pretended to care.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask….to ask for more time off." He feared because of the look on the man's face. He ran a tight ship with his fighters. And they did what he said without thinking.

"Alot of people are willing to bet on you." He said. "Besides. How will you pay for the rent?" The man folded his hands together using trickery.

"I know. Its….Dave took that hit for me. It should be me in the bed not him." Eli said passionately view his friend in the hospital bed.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that. Is this making you want more time." The man read him like a book. He made it his mission to know all of their weak spots.

""Yes. I.." Eli said low.

"No need to explain. You have done everything I have asked of you. Both of you. So I will give you more time. Just remember this favor." Asher stated as Eli walked outside. He knew that tone. The tone that suggested that he would ask him to do something he didn't want to do. But he had no option. He had no school. He had no life or reason to live. That was why he was not afraid to die.

Asher let the boy walk out. Watching him carefully. He would always come back for a favor. He owned you no matter what. And Eli would pay him back sooner or later.


	3. Diamonds

Diamonds

Stef Lang

Chapter 3

…

Helen sat down in the little café, sipping away. Sometimes a change in atmosphere helped calm the nerves. And she liked this scenery after work. Listening the soothing music and enjoying the smell of crescents and scones. Today was a good way. Clare was adjusting and finding friends. Proud that her daughter was moving on better than she. Not so much from her husband, but it was hard letting go of the pain her husband caused. Could she finally find her freedom she was looking for?

Courtney parked putting money in the meter. A quick cup of coffee was what she needed to give her more energy to finish her shift today. Though she was a temp, it was tiring organizing the lives of her boss. And since she married her "semi-new" husband, she had to work for another company. At least she no longer had to hear the comments about her. "Slut." "homewrecker." But she was not one to care what others think. And if Randall wanted to stay, he could have.

Opening the door to the café, she placed her glasses on her head as her long blonde hair moved with her. Smiling brightly, her face soured as she saw Helen glare at her. Turning her head. She shrugged as she continued to order at the register.

Closing her eyes, her mind drifted to lovely noise. The sun bathed her through the windows. Hearing the door open, she opened her eyes. Seeing the woman who hiked up her skirt so short to show her legs. Like someone so young could be interested in the a man in his late forty's. the minute she walk in his office….

The older woman gripped the cup so tight, the Styrofoam began to bend. This town was too small. But she could not let this little girl have power over her. Looking down at the newspaper, she tried to read it.

The young woman looked at her sitting. At the table. Two years passed.. but it seemed like it was just like it was yesterday. And for this she was paying for it. Grabbing her coffee from the clerk, she noticed how his eyes looked at her arm. The forbidden scars. Ignoring his eyes, she wanted to say something to the woman.

"Ummm….hello Helen." The woman looked up as she sat her newspaper down.

"And what brings you here in my great graces." She said sarcastically.

"Umm…Abby is turning 3 soon. And I was wondering if Clare….."

"Honestly Clare doesn't want anything to do with you or her. That's just common sense." The brunette bit back.

"Randall was just saying how he at least wants them to know each other." Courtney bit her lip. She was trying. And Randall was right. She did want her daughter to have someone else in her life she could talk to when the girl didn't think she could talk to her own mother.

"sweetie, me and my daughter don't owe you a damn thing. After the way you paraded yourself in front of my ex-husband. I want my daughter to have nothing to do with you. I feel sorry for yours." Helen stated wishing she hadn't.

"How dare you bring Abby into this! I love my daughter." The young woman raised her voice as she got up running to the car. No one would talk about her daughter like this. The customers looked at Helen as she walked out as well.

How could she love her daughter when she didn't love herself? Helen saw the marks on her arm. She always saw, she just chose not to say anything.

…

K.C. sat down waiting for Jenna to come from the fitting room. Every day was time for her to shine. Time for her to be in the spotlight. Rolling his eyes, he saw Clare laugh at him as she walked inside. Two peas in a pod. Like old times.

"So are you happy to be back." K.C. asked the porcelain doll.

"O I thought I was just a study partner." Clare said tartly. Since when did she learn to be so sassy? So in control. So confident. He liked it looking at her. And apparently she liked it too.

"I didn't mean it like that. I guess. I wished you could have told me you were coming back. Hello, Facebook." He said leaning back in the chair.

"I guess I didn't think you would always remember." She shrugged. "Besides. You and Jenna make a cute couple." She suggested her blue eyes glowing.

"We are just friends." He said flirtatiously watching the red head.

"That's not what she thinks." Clare said with a little hesitant.

"Well that is the thing with Jenna. She thinks what she wants too." He touched her hand as she didn't stop him.

The blonde couldn't hear their words, but she heard their laughs. She had to keep an eye on her competition any way possible. And taking them to the mall to get a look at her perfect body was like a cherry on top. Stepping from the room, she saw K.C. buck as she wore the red halter dress and zebra print heels.

She smirked seeing the hint of jealousy in Clare's eyes. Score one for her. Turning around in the mirrors, she sat herself in K.C. lap.

"How do you like this one?" Laughing he stood up twirling around. Clare felt like she was going to throw up.

"Looks nice on you." He flirted. So he did actually like the blonde. She wasn't just some girl he was using for attention. Why did Alli have to work tonight.? Shaking her head, she just smiled as if nothing happened.

"You look so beautiful." Watching the two. Things didn't change much. She was always going to be number two here.

…

Alli watched her father inspect the boy. Pulling out the IVs strategically. Job shadowing was usually fun but with her father being the one she was job shadowing. It wasn't. She understood that he took his job seriously, but every patient did have a story. And for some reason, she knew the boys with bruises and earrings had one.

Dave hated how two pair of eyes were watching him. At least he could walk again. Barely. Staring at the side of his table, his phone was still there. Nobody took anything. He just hoped they didn't ask what he did end up here. But usually, they didn't care. And by the stern way, the man was checking his reflexes, he didn't either. But his assistant, Alliah had curious eyes. And he didn't like it.

And she did have curious eyes. She noticed how his breathing was still staggered. He couldn't walk fully yet. Healing but still there, he need medication for his bruises. She watched him intently as her father listened to heart.

"Alliah. Get me the chart." She nodded obeying as her father followed her out the room.

"Where are his discharge….?" Mr. Bhandari asked the nurse as she kindly gave them to him.

"Dad you have to be kidding. He is in no condition." The ebony beauty said low as her father ignored her statement.

"It is hospital policy. There is nothing we can do." He said not knowing Dave was listening to their conversation. Being a fighter, he strengthened his senses. Slowly, he dressed himself texting Eli.

"But I thought we were supposed to help…letting him go would only…." The girl folded her arms.

"In this field you have to look at the greater good. You can't help patients like him." He emphasized as the nurse nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"people like him. People living day by day. This isn't a once in a lifetime situation. It happens daily." He stated as she shook her head. He knew she wanted to help but this was the medical field in general/

Dave continued packing. As if his heart couldn't hurt anymore. He didn't matter to anyone.

"Alliah what are you doing?" Mr. Bhandari saw her bring a tray to his door.

"Bringing him lunch. At least do something." She opened the door angry at her father. Walking inside she saw him fully dressed. Seeing his face, she knew he heard. Somehow he heard the low conversation. How?

"I'm sorry about my dad." She shrugged. "At least have…."

"I don't need it." He said proudly as his stomach growled loudly.

"Yes you do. Please..it is the least I can do." She put it down as she left.

Watching her leave, he opened the plate. Macaroni, gello, salad, chicken. He was starving so this would do.

…..

Asher walked confidently in the accounting firm. Expensive tailor made suit and clean faced. He was a natural charmer who could talk his way out of anything. And people sensed his confidence and were naturally attracted to him. This skill helped him to become a "business man." Walking down the hallway with his leather briefcase he spoke to those who passed him by. Winking at the secretary, she smiled at him.

These people were so easy. And they didn't care where money was from. As long as you had it. That was how he networked and had untraceable accounts. And he hadn't been caught yet.

As Courtney put down the phone, felt a chill in the air. Rubbing her arms, she began to shake a little. But she wasn't cold. From time to time she did this. Stress was not her friend. And she needed to find a way to get rid of it.

Then a scent came through the air. A scent she knew of. Of…of him…he was here. He was here. And she had to leave. She had to get away from here. Looking in the hallway, he was approaching. And she couldn't run because if she did, she would have to tell what she was afraid of. Her friend looked at her, walking over to her.

"You ok?" She noticed the shocked look on Courtney's face as she tried to settle herself down.

"Yeah." She lied. "I'm fine. I am just cold." Her face dropped seeing Asher smile at her. Now he knew where she worked. Why was she transferred here? She did whatever it took to escape his hold. She had avoided him for long. Scratching her arm, she grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Her friend asked.

"I'm stepping out to get my jacket." She walked away. What was she to do? She couldn't tell Randall this.

…..

The two boys opened the door staring at the place. The people. The bright colors. The….everything. The Dot was nothing they were use to.

"Why did you choose this place?" Dave asked as they sat down in the booth. At the far back. They ignored the stars from teens.

"Because this is closest to the hospital. You can't tell me that little tray filled you up." Eli stated as he observed the eatery. Most of the customers were their age. And paying more attention. Some of them they probably fought against. The lights were so dim in the cage fights, you had to have acquired the skill of a bat. But Dave and he were children of the dark. It was the light that scared them. Like now.

Eli wasn't use to seeing this happiness. Laughing, smiling, joking with one another. His mind use to wonder about things teens his age were doing. Like school. But what was the use. He made it this long.

"Thanks for taking that blow for me." He stated. "I owe you one."

"You would have done the same for me." Dave observed not liking the loudness as he was under surveillance by his friend. "What?"

"You're more quieter than usual." Eli looked at the menu.

"I guess. That fight showed me I wasn't invincible. That I can break and I don't want to. My life flashed across my eyes. And it just…I don't know….sometimes I….I just don't want to die doing this."

"We just need a break." The mysterious boy stated as a group of teens walked in. A tall dirty blonde with a cheerleader, and a red head. Both he recognized but didn't know where. A gorgeous red head with piercing blue eyes; he saw this from afar. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. He couldn't form words. Dave turned around looking to see what caught his eye.

"She's cute." He said plainly as he kept reading. He couldn't make up his mind. He had never had so many options before.

"huh…" His mind drifted off. "Sorry…anyway….Asher gave us a break?" Dave dropped the menu as he sat back in the booth chair.

"At what cost? Eli you can't keep doing that." Dave kept his voice down. His friend could be so naïve at times.

"We didn't have any other option. We can trust him." Eli said as Dave wasn't for sure. If the man cared for him, why wasn't he there with him in the hospital. In his "sleep" the only person he heard was Eli and that….Alliah girl.

"I just don't want to have to do something we will regret. Like what we already have done." the black boy stated reminiscing.

"We won't. He has to take in account that we are his two best fighters." Dave just looked at him. He really idolized their "mentor."

"Aren't you going to ask how we will survive?"

"I don't have to. I know what you did." Dave said reading his mind. He taught his "brother" well. But he had a trick up his sleeve too. "I have some money too…stashed away…."

"How much?"

"600…." He said leaving to use the bathroom to not see his startled reaction. As Eli walked up to the counter planning to order.

Clare saw him walk up to her. And he didn't belong here. But she found it odd to think it was a good thing. Every other guy was too preppy. Which was cute, but not her type. His eyes were gorgeous to her. But they were hardened somehow. Looking forward, she didn't see K.C.'s jealous eyes at Eli. Or Jenna's at her. She just kept trying to not notice the mysterious guy in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. But he looked familiar to her somehow. Where did she see him before?

…..

Asher walked away from the office. Another customer satisfied. Smugly grinning, he saw the blonde by herself. He still had her under her thumb. He finally found her. He only let her think she got away from him. And he saw the fear in her eyes as he approached her slowly.

"See life has been good to you." He looked at the woman with lust.

"You don't scare me Asher. That life is behind me now." She tried to sound stronger.

"All because you got knocked up." He stated laughing seeing no other temps around her.

"No because I am stronger." She stated clenching her desk.

"So you say. But you will need something to keep you stress free." He eyed her covered arms. "You can find me if need me." He walked off as he walked away. Looking at him leaving, she had to find another job.

…..

K.C. rolled his eyes as he continued stare at Clare. She was still looking at that shaggy boy. And Jenna was trying to keep his attention on her.

"K.C. look at him." Clare ignored Jenna's flirting eyes at the boy.

"He's not my type." K.C. stated as Jenna rolled her eyes at the two.

"No I mean. Look at him. He looks familiar." The boy took heed looking at the guy sitting on the side of the eatery. He did familiar now that you mention.

"That's Eli Goldsworthy." he said as her eyes bucked.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked as her heart dropped.

"Who's he?" The cheerleader wanted to be included as she looked at the boy.

"His father killed his mom and himself. After that we never saw him again." K.C. shrugged glad that wasn't his life.

"That's intense." Jenna stated drinking her Fruit Punch.

"We just figured he moved away." Clare shrugged. How could she forget about those eyes? Biting her lip she stood up.

"Where are you going?" The athlete asked as she grabbed her wrist. Jenna frowned seeing this.

"To go speak. Welcome him back." Clare tried to walk over to him.

"Clare he probably doesn't even remember you. He has been through a whole lot. He probably wiped away the first part of his life away." K.C. tried to stop the girl from getting over her own head.

"Still. What more could happen?" She asked as they rolled her eyes at her.

Walking up to him, she saw him eating with a friend. Both were attractive, but they appeared to have lived a hard life. Both were clean, but you see the way they carried themselves…..

Feeling presence a there, the boys stopped eating as Eli looked up at her. And he was speechless. He had seen the many girls Asher brought home. And he even let him have the pleasure of having some, but they weren't beautiful like her.

"Eli?" She asked with question on her face.

"How do you know my name…" He asked as Dave wanted to know too as he continued eating his chicken tenders.

"Remember we had Mr. Rogers together in 8th grade. You probably don't. it was a hard year for you. I…I will just go." She tried to go but his eyes stopped her moving. Blushing she bit her mouth.

Could this be the same Clare back then. Her voice sounded the same. Back then, she was so shy. Now she was more outspoken. But the pale skin didn't change. Nor the blue eyes. Hearing her name, memories flooded and he began to remember his life before this.

"….i do…" he drank his water.

"How are you? Are you here to stay for now?" Clare began to ask questions and he began to feel uncomfortable. Looking over at Dave, they signaled eachother with their eyes.

Did she ask the wrong thing? Seeing how their body language changed. And they he stopped talking to her. Putting his meal in a togo plate.

He saw her stand there as she got the message leaving.

"Told ya." K.C. said as she sat down at their table. Still watching them leave.

She always pressed to hard.

….

Helen parked in Randall's driveway. Preparing in her mind what she was going to say. And she had a lot to say. Slamming her car door, she walked angrily to his door. Ringing and knocking at the same time.

Randal saw her pull up. And he couldn't ignore her. The neighbors still talked.

"How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are?" She faced Randall at the door as he opened it slowly.

"Hello to you too Helen." She walked inside without being invited in.

"Don't condescend to me. You using Courtney and Abigail on me and Clare. You lost your mind." She said forcefully.

"Please Abby is sleep." He tried to lower the aggression.

"That's not my problem. You should have thought about that before…just keep your life separate from ours." She said sternly.

"I just want us…..." Randall said gently.

"You want us both to do your bidding. I have my own mind. And I don't want you anymore. I am focusing on Clare" She said. "and you will not approach Clare anymore." She raised her voice looking him dead in the eye. He could not say anything. Just look at the floor.

"No I want my daughter back." The man said honestly wanting her to know that he was genuinely missing his child.

"You never had her in the first place." Helen became more angry thinking about how she was overlooked.

"what's going on here? Why do you want to be involved with Clare now? Trouble in paradise? You need someone to talk too." She asked as he said nothing.

"This is the final time I will be talking to you about this." Helen walked out slamming the door.

…..

Dave saw how Eli was looking at him. But he didn't want to explain. He felt as if his friend knew why he did what he had to do. Times were hard. And it was harder make ends meet.

"Don't look at me like that. I was looking out for us." Dave said as they walked. Sometimes you had to block out the negative to see the whole picture. Sure he already knew he was going to hell for his sins. And no one could save him.

"I'm glad you did. Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I didn't…want to do it. And I knew what you would say. I don't enjoy stealing but I just had to make sure we were covered. You are the only person I trust. And no I don't trust Asher as far as I can see him." Dave stopped as they passed the Salvation Army. The brown aged building where memories still lay.

The many nights him and his mother slept there. And the many nights she coughed up blood. And he couldn't stop her pain. He couldn't. Tears fell. And she died in the alley one night. He had to leave her body behind. And he could not bury her. And he forced to fend. And learn to fight.

"Dave…." Eli said watching his friend stare at the building.

"I'm fine. Let's go home."

….

Alli looked at the homeless who were looking for a place to sleep. And her hear went out to them. Handing them pillow and blankets. They were grateful. And she felt worthless. Every time her father wouldn't give her money, she frowned. But these people found comfort in just a place they could be safe at night.

Walking to the physician side, she saw her father patching up his patients. Cuts weren't the worst things she saw here. Helping her father, she passed him some gauze not saying a word.

"Are you going to not talk to me forever?" Mr. Bhandari asked as she helped him wrap a man's arm.

"Dad. You are a hypocrite. You raised me to care about people and you don't. It doesn't matter where he comes from." She didn't care that they were talking personal in front of a patient. Once done the man nodded in appreciation leaving.

"I am not saying I am right. But Alli the world has rules. And you have to understand why they are there. To balance us. I didn't want to send him away. He did need help. But that is not the first time he and his friend have been there." Alli knew he was telling the truth.

"As a doctor. Your duty is care for others. But some you can't care for." He cleaned up his area. "You will understand." He kissed her forehead.


	4. Diamonds part 2

Diamonds

Part 2

Chapter 4

….

Dave laid on his flat bed staring at the ceiling fan. What did this break really mean? He had never had any time to relax. Any time to let his mind breathe. And he didn't know what to do with it. Eli called him a pessimist, but could anyone blame him. No one gives something for free. His mother always taught him that.

Days were passing and he was waiting on the phone to ring. Ready for Asher to take control once again. Since they were 13, he was under the man's wing. He didn't know how it began. One day two small boys were searching through dumpsters in an alley. And a car blocked the entrance. The man in the suit walked out smirking, handing them some water. And then they were here.

Living at an apartment ran by a man under Asher's rule.

Turning over, his back began to pain him. Closing his eyes, he convinced himself to sleep.

No one could ever understand the bond of two orphans who had nobody. They were each other's keeper. And Eli knew that Aleve and Tylenol would not cure the pain. He needed medicine. And he dare would not ask Asher for it. He didn't give favors like that. Then an idea popped into his head. This person was the only one who he could think of who would help. This person had before. Though they didn't know it.

….

From time to time, her mind went back to Eli's face. How she could see the obvious guard on his face. And the fear in his eyes when she started asking questions.

"I knew you were still into K.C." Alli teased as they walked through the hall to their next class. Clare told her nothing about the day.

"I am. I mean…that's up in the air for now." The red head said as her friend looked at her oddly. This boy must have been special to her somehow for her to keep thinking of him. As they walked, Drew looked at them flirtatiously as she rolled her eyes at him. He was just another jock. If he couldn't get any, he would go to the next one. And that was what he did to her.

"Well if you want him. I say go for it." Alli stated. "You and Jenna aren't friends. And she can't hold a conversation if her life depended on it." The two laughed seeing her already sitting in her seat putting on her lip gloss before the tardy bell rang.

Drew walked inside the room, seeing Clare. Two classes with her. Fresh meat. Maybe she would give in more than her best friend. Jenna rolled her eyes seeing how he was looking at the girl. Was Clare every guy's target?

"So Clare." He began as Alli rolled her eyes writing in her notebook. "Wanna come see me fight?" he asked seeing how Alli pretended to no listen to their conversation.

"Not really." Clare blew him off knowing the whole story between him and her best friend because of Skpe sessions.

"Come on. Nothing like seeing me do what I do best." He winked. "Mixed martial arts isn't so bloody." He bragged on himself looking at her body.

"Drew you are so…." Alli put her pencil down looking at him. "Simple minded." She finished.

"Jealous much?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes waiting for the tardy bell to ring.

"You wish." She stated laughing to herself.

"Just think about it Clare. K.C. fights from time to time too." Drew focused as Mr. Armstrong began his lesson.

….

"Mommy. Look at me. I can do a cartwheel." The little girl tumbled on the floor as the mother laughed. Her little girl was a blessing to her. An eye opener. A life saver. If she hadn't been conceived, then she would have not ran away. The time that pink plus sign appeared, she would have done anything for Asher, but when it did appear, she thought about her daughter.

The distinguished man was always knowing, and he needed someone like her to traffic drugs in the corporate office. Her look gave her job. And the fact that she was more than willing to satisfy him helped. Shaking her head, she tried to throw the memories out of her head from her past life.

But how she used Randal at first. Hurt her the most. Just an outlet. Someone to help her. Then she grew feelings. And so did he. And even though she knew of his wife and daughter, she had to think of herself. She needed him more than they could ever know.

"Mommy why are you shaking again?" Abigail looked at her mother with her bright blue eyes.

"No reason baby." She fixed her daughter a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Abigail watched her mother as she sat in the chair.

"How about we go to the movies today?" Courtney asked cutting the bread in half. Not paying attention, the knife slipped cutting her hand.

"Mommy." Abby yelled as the woman grabbed a towel stopping the bleeding.

"It's ok baby. Its ok." Courtney said trying to believe it myself. She had to be strong for her daughter. So she would not make the same mistakes.

…

Alli sat at the nurses' desk. Bored out of her mind. Thank the heavens her father was not on call. She didn't want to hear his voice right now. Sitting she observed, her surroundings. Was it really that easy to neglect others? She kind of knew how Clare felt about K.C., because her mind drifted off to Dave. She didn't know what it was about him. But she still saw him in the hospital bed and heard his moans. Shaking her head, she began to open her books. How bored was she to actually study.

Feeling a presence in front of her, she looked up.

"Ummm, Alli right?" She looked up at the mysterious boy who was nervous beyond comprehension.

"Yeah…Eli?" She guessed as he nodded. "Can I please talk to you?" He saw no one around as she nodded taking them to a deserted area. He was practicing in his mind what he wanted to say. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries.

"Everything ok?" she asked seeing him fidget with his hands. She was surprised to see him here. Waiting for him to speak, she placed her hands in her scrubs uniform.

"I know this may seem wrong of me. But you have to understand. I don't have too many resources and Dave needs help…..you were the first person to come to my mind." he said.

"Wait….what…slow down."

"Do you know anywhere where we can find medicine perhaps. It's not like we have the means or insurance."

"So you are asking me to score drugs for you?" Alli folded her arms in defense as Eli shook his head. No he wasn't. though it sounded like that. He wasn't.

"No….I…just need help. And I don't know what to do." He placed his hand on his head looking defeated as Alli bit her lip.

"Eli I can't….I mean…I want to help..I do….but…..I don't know anything about you…" She began as she felt like she was being hypocritical. Like her father. But her father was somewhat right. She didn't know these boys. She couldn't just trust them. What if this was scam to score. But there was something in Dave's eyes when she looked in them. He was hurt a lot.

"I understand. I do I shouldn't have asked that of you. I just. Dave he just never wants to show weakness. And I can't ask…it doesn't matter. He has given me too much already. And I can't by something off the street."

"Where your guardian." Alli asked the mysterious boy who overlooked the question.

"Don't worry about it?" he walked off as the petite girl debated in her mind.

"Wait." She caught up with him. "Come to the Salvation Army tomorrow. I will try to help him." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to us." Eli let go of the breath he was holding.

…..

As if Clare wasn't insecure enough. Seeing the other girls change confidently into their clothes made her want to crawl in a hole. Especially when she saw the slim figures of the seniors. Three gorgeous girls with even more gorgeous hair.

"So how long until K.C. is yours?" Katie asked Jenna as she tied her shoe strings. The girls knew Jenna was so delusional.

"I give it another week." The blonde boasted seeing Katie's friend close her locker putting her hair in a ponytail. The beautiful black girl rolled her eyes. Jenna's childish games always entertained her.

"You had your chance babe." She said condescendingly to Marisol.

"Excuse you." Marisol stated as Clare watched the two. Not knowing what to do.

"Sweetie I don't want him. The reason you got him was because I let you have him. Besides I date Jake anyways." Marisol snarled as Jenna blushed not expecting the senior to snap at her.

"Mare forget about her." Katie tried to pull the girl away who got in the blonde's face. And she wasn't planning on moving. And the look in Jenna's eyes was unforgettable. "Come on. Bianca is waiting for us in the gym." Katie chimed as the black girl backed off. "Clare you need to get new friends." The girl said walking off with her best friend.

"Thanks for defending me." Jenna said sarcastically as the red head dropped her head.

"Come on Jenna. You did start it." Clare tried to reason with her.

"I didn't mean to do it intentionally. I guess sometimes I get carried away." The cheerleader said hiding how she felt about the situation.

"So how are you adjusting?" Jenna asked as they walked into the gym. Listening to the other girls chatter with each other, she rolled her eyes. Is this school revolved around gossip. Then she had to think, yes it did.

"Hope you guys are ready for dodge ball." Marisol smirked gripping the ball tightly as Bianca and Katie looked determined. "Seniors against Juniors." They laughed as Clare prepared to humiliated.

…..

Well that was one less problem Eli had to worry about as he walked down the old streets. Cracks in the concrete and abandoned houses, but he was used to this. The people on the street. Some were some old, he was surprised they had survived so long. But he was not better than them.

Under Asher's reign, he sometimes wished he was homeless. So trapped in his thoughts, he didn't notice how a couple of boys were behind him. Feeling a presence, he turned around stopping in his tracks. Huffing, he shook his head at the tall boy with muscles.

"If it isn't teacher's pet." The boy lit a cigarette putting it in his mouth.

"What do you want Owen?" Eli showed no fear at the muscular boy who was in his space. Height made no difference to him.

"What did you do to get the break? Run a deal. The boys have been talking about you and Dave." Owen smoked as he backed away.

"I don't care what you, Mike or Luke have to say. Its none of your business." He stated.

"Whatever." Owen blew in the air.

"Eli things are changing and you don't even realize it. In the blink of eye, nothing will be the same." Owen yelled as the boy continued to walk away. Rolling his eyes at the boy. Owen was always saying something cryptic. But somehow he caught a chill when the words escaped his mouth far away.

…

The seniors were impressed at how Clare was the only one on the floor. Dodging gracefully and effortlessly, she had some skill.

She didn't know how she lasted this long. The only thing could think about was not to get hit. Not that it was that crucial. It was a game, but she was completive a little bit. Plus she hated giving little effort to anything she did.

Jenna sat with the other girls as she folded her arms. She was out doing her again. And she wasn't even trying hard. And the blonde hated how it came so easy for her. Hearing the praises from the other girls, she walked to get a drink of water from the locker room.

Bad enough, she was shamed by Marisol. Why did the senior have to always speak her mind? Biting her tongue, she drank from the fountain. She could still hear the other girls laughing at her as she opened her locker to check her phone. No calls. No texts from K.C. as she looked on the ground. She saw a familiar phone case. Marisol's phone. Picking it up, she stared at the picture of her and Jake together. Why was everyone happy except her? Why was Clare blocking hers?

Gripping the phone tightly, she opened Clare's locker. The girl never put her lock on it. Putting it in her purse. She couldn't help but smile. This was going to be good to watch.

Clare opened her hand to catch the ball. Hoping to get Katie out, as she did for Marisol. But she couldn't get a good grip on it. And the seniors won.

As the girls headed to the locker room, Katie made her way to her.

"Good job." Katie stated. "You are really good." Bianca and Marisol joined her.

"Thanks." Clare couldn't stop blushing seeing how the most beautiful girls at the school were talking to her. They were so confident.

"I'm Katie." She held out her hand as Clare shook it. "This is my best friend Mare and my….girlfriend Bianca." She said proudly as they waved.

"Nice meeting you." They said.

"Maybe you could come eat at The Dot with us." Bianca volunteered as the girl shrugged.

"I don't think Jenna….."

"Who cares what Jenna thinks? You have your own mind don't you?" Marisol asked as she nodded.

"If it is that important, then lie and tell her you are interested in S.C." Katie said as Bianca nodded.

"Ummm, I will think about it." Clare shrugged. She didn't want to shut Jenna out. But she wanted to get to know more people. But she would look like a traitor if she socialized with them.

…

Randall walked in the house looking at Abby and Courtney play together. Why was Courtney at home? He had kept stressing how they needed to make ends meet. This was completely….ugh…his words were pointless to her.

"….Before you begin." The blonde said looking at her husband as he walked inside. "I am in the process of transferring." She looked at her child coloring a picture.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked setting his keys on the table. Rubbing his hands in his hair with frustration.

"Because I help pay the mortgage just like you do." She said with sass walking to the refrigerator to get her daughter a juice box.

"Where did that come from?" The man asked reminded of Helen at the comment looking at her.

"nowhere. I am just tired of going over the same conversation. You act as if I don't know where we stand financially. We didn't have to move on the other side across town you know." Abby began to drink listening to her parents argue.

"Excuse me for tying to give our daughter a little bit more than I had." He said as the woman picked up Courtney walking to the door.

"We are going to the movies. See you later." She closed the door. Why was nothing he did ever right?

…

"Where's my phone?" Marisol searched as the others looked through there things. This had Jenna's name written all over it. She would get her phone back.

"Where is it?" Marisol asked as the blonde looked back at her innocently. As if she didn't know where it was. And she would have believed her if she wasn't aware of the girl's conniving ways.

"Where is what?" Jenna asked as she put her clothes on laughing mentally.

"My phone." She held her hand out expecting it. Trying to talk to her nicely. But it was hard to do.

"Don't have it. I was with you guys. Remember." Jenna put on the innocent smile as the other girls looked at her.

"Let me call it." Katie volunteered.

"No use it on silent." Jenna cursed in her head. Why couldn't it have been on?

"Jenna stay out of face." Marisol bumped into her as they left.

"You didn't take her phone did you?" Clare asked as Jenna laughed.

"Check your purse." The blond stated grinning evilly.

"Are you serious?" Clare saw it in her purse. Jenna reached an all-time low. How could she?

"Just playing a little prank Clare Bear. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Jenna rolled her eyes at the good two shoes.

"If you want to get back at Marisol. Do it yourself. Don't get me involved." She handed the girl the phone as she walked off. She didn't care if she got detention for skipping. Right now, she was upset. And that was very rare for her. Leaving the school, she sat at the bus stop. Wait till she told Alli this.


	5. Who Knew

Who Knew

Pink

Chapter 5

….

She saw the bus drive off, as she wished she would have stayed on. The cracks in the concrete. The litter on the road. The people walking on the sidewalk. This certainly wasn't her part of town. Clutching her purse, she kept walking as people sitting on the porch of abandoned homes stared at her. Probably were addicts.

Unkempt and dirty. She felt their eyes on her. But she kept walking. Her tunnel vision taking over. She didn't want to gawk at them. But the more she walked, the more scared she got. Rubbing her arms together, she was preparing to run. She knew it was wrong to stereotype places like this; but so much happened here.

As he walked, he saw her coming his direction. Her eyes glowing once again. He could spot them anywhere. But why was she here? And why did he not want to see here? Not because of his situation, but for her. For her safety. She was so caught up in her thoughts she jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me." Clare panicked balding her fists hitting his chest.

"Clare. It's me Eli." He stated as she stopping flinching.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" His hands around her wrists.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked as she blushed.

"I just didn't feel like being there. Being back here is harder to adjust than I thought. People here are two faced. One minute, they are your friend. Then the next, they aren't. They just use you." She told him as if he knew she had moved away.

"Welcome to the real world." Eli said not noticing that he was still holding her wrists. Looking down at her wrist, he dropped her hands as he put space between the two.

"Where are you going?" Eli overlooked his nervous state around her.

"to the hospital." The red head answered. "Not that it is any of your business." She said tartly.

"What for?" Eli laughed impressed by her little attitude.

"Now who's nosey?" Clare hugged herself looking at the old buildings with cracks in the bricks.

"Do you want me to walk you there or what?" He watched her uneasy behavior as she nodded.

…

Walking slowly to the cabinet, he placed his hand on his stomach in pain. Still there. He should be use to it by now. Opening the cabinet, he grabbed the Aleve bottle. Where was Eli? The boy wouldn't answer his texts. Hopefully, he wasn't in Asher's face again. Asking for another favor.

He felt weak for this little break. It only gave him time to think about his life right now. And how he had no means of escape. Looking at the butcher knife on the counter, he turned his head. That was a coward's way out. And he believed in a God. He wanted to see his mother's face again. Plus he knew Eli couldn't handle another suicide. He hadn't moved on from his parents.

Putting the pill in his mouth, he drank the water. Slowly. It still hurt at times to swallow. But his mind drifted back to the Indian girl who helped him. Alliah. No one ever had that look in their eye as she did him before. Why did it matter anyway?

The creaking floors, not agitating him anymore, he sat down on the old couch, with cracks on the leather. Turning on the small television, he heard a knock on the door. Bracing himself again, he checked the peephole. A tall light skinned bright boy. Dallas.

"What up boy." Dallas looked at his fellow fighter with tiredness on his face.

"What up." They did their handshake as he let the boy in. though they never had too many encounters with one another, the two always had a common bond.

Dallas looked at the apartment at hand, their boss sure knew how to keep them down. Brainwashing them, making them believe that they needed him. Looking on the small table in front of the sofa, he saw a picture. The only one in the house, of Dave's mom.

Placing it back on the table, he sat down folding his fingers. Dave watched the boy's demeanor, the way he was taking in everything.

"What's going on?" the small framed boy sat down as Dallas didn't know where to start.

"I don't know how to say this….so I just am. I need your help." He looked his associate in the face with seriousness.

"Dallas. Please tell me it's not…..have you been….."

"No it's not drugs. I promise. Me and the boys have been talking….we want to take over …. Overthrow ….." the light skinned boy said watching Dave's face contort in pain.

"By what means?" Dave looked at his mother's picture picking it up. "I can't have someone's blood on my hands."

"Dave, we can't endure this anymore. The drug trafficking, the fights. Asher is starting younger. It's not just 14 years older anymore. Its kids from out the womb." He tried to talk sense in the boy.

And Dave knew this. But he also knew who was over the plan.

"Owen gave you this proposition?" Dave asked as the other fighter rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem with him?" Dallas stood up as Dave showed no emotion.

"The point is that Owen is blood thirsty. He wants to control us. And you can't see it. Have you seen the look in his eyes when he fights his opponents? He would have killed some of the teens around him, he we hadn't of pulled him away from him."

"That was just once. Stop exaggerating. And he got caught up in the moment. We all have done that. Even you. You aren't better than us Dave." He raised his voice.

"I'm not saying that. I'm not. I don't want this life as much as you do. But we live it."

"So you have no want to get out." Dallas asked disappointed in the boy's comment.

"It's not that." Dave stood up walking around. "I just don't…..I just want to think for a minute. I almost lost my life a couple of weeks ago. And I can't get it out of my head."

"So you ask Asher for a break….real smart dude." The tall boy said sarcastically as Dave rolled his eyes. "Look Owen and Luke, didn't even want me to ask you, but I did because I know you aren't like Eli."

"Lay off of him." Dave defended.

"All I am saying is that Eli looked to him like he is his savior. Where do you think I use to get my drugs from?"

"You mean steal them." Dave said with no emotion.

"Look…It's just a way for Asher to keep us under his thumb. And you know it….." he walked to door.

"just think about it." Dallas left. "and Dave, this is just between me and you."

"Yep." They did their handshake.

…

Eli enjoyed as Clare held his arm as they walked to the hospital. He remembered her in school. How she was so shy but she always stood up for what was right. She may have never took up for herself, but if you were her friend, she defended you to the end. Enjoying her touch, he saw her from the side of his eye. She was scared.

And he had wished that he was her. He wished he had been new to this. Wished he had never seen people get high on the corner. Or dead bodies in an alley. Or friends who miraculously disappear.

Clare watched how Eli wasn't afraid. But he never was afraid of anything. She wondered how she could forget about him after all this time. And somehow, they were back together. How could she forget those eyes she wished she could stare in all the…..

"Everything alright?" He reference to their walk.

"Yeah….I just….wait...this is none of your business." She said matter of factly.

"You're right….just like my life is none of yours." He stated back as she bit her lip.

"I didn't mean to intrude at the dot. I just hadn't seen you in a while. And you look the same and different at the same time. I guess I just…sorry."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have left like that." He said. "I guess…..sometimes, I try to shut out the things I don't want to think about. And you reminded me of that." He said.

"o….I understand. I know how you feel. Both of us were drastically taken away from stability." She said as he only nodded. But she still had her family. Where was his? Tears fell down as he hoped the wind would blow them away.

"Wait." She stopped him looking in his face. "I'm sorry. I know your situation is much worse than mine. I know it hurts. And I can't pretend that I understand." She wiped his tears away as he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Years without touch made him uncomfortable, but somehow his body wanted more. The feel of her thumb on his cheek calmed him.

"do you want to I don't know. Go to the park. And talk." She asked as he shook his head. She didn't understand. She was so naïve to his situation. He had to nip it in the bud now. Get rid of this.

"No Clare. I can't. After today, you will never see me again." He managed to say with her hands on his face. Placing his hands on her wrists, he saw her face sadden.

"why? You need someone to talk too."

"Clare this isn't 8th grade anymore. People change. Move on. go through different things. Just forget me." He felt her wrists one more time as he gently let them go

"I can make it to the hospital myself. It is just one block." She said to him as he nodded. Watching her walk away, he was relieved. He did her a favor.

…

The distinguished, crooked man checked his merchandise again. Something was missing. Looking through his accurate notes and inventory again, his face looked menacing. This was a business and he didn't take missing items lightly. He would find out who it was. And he always kept promises to himself.

Counting the bags again, he stood up walking to his safe. Opening it, his supplies were still missing. And he knew it was one of the boys without a doubt.

The boys really thought that he wouldn't notice when something was missing. He would have fun. ….

Alli saw her friend walk through the glass doors. Clare skipping class. Wow, she has changed. Or something must have happened.

Clare still heard Eli's words in her head. Oddly enough, she did want to see him again. But why? Looking at him, she could tell he was…..something was off in his life. Where was he staying? Who was he staying with? Why wasn't she more into K.C. wait. ugh…this was so confusing to her now.

"Hell just froze." Alli teased as Clare rolled her eyes standing in front of the station.

"Jenna is the reason." The red head told the situation as Alli laughed searching through files in the cabinet.

"Yeah. She is a known backstabber." Alli pulled out the folder labeled "David Turner".

"What are you looking at?" Clare asked noticing her friend's mind was somewhere else.

"Clare that's confidential." Alli searched through the papers not finding what she needed. This was very frustrating.

"Says the girl who looks extremely guilty of doing something she is not supposed to be doing." Clare stated as some of the nurses looked at her funny for being there. Good thing none of them knew her mother. At least she hoped. Good thing Alli's father was off.

"I just. I guess I was trying to make sense of something I have to do….well I want to do." Alli bit her lip explaining the situation.

"Als you can't do that for someone you don't know. I know you want to help. But you don't know this Dave guy….." The red head reasoned as her friend continued to ignore her.

"I wouldn't have but if his friend Eli…." The muslim began.

"Eli….what does he look like?" Clare stopped her in mid sentence.

"Shaggy hair, umm…small framed…." Alli answered wanting to know why this was important.

"Gorgeous eyes." Clare asked.

"I guess. Do you know anything about them? Their life in general?" She asked clutching the folder. "I tried searching for a number in this file. And nothing."

"Eli Goldsworthy. We went to the same middle school." Clare saw her friend's eye brighten. "Alli don't get to excited." Clare warned. "What if this is a sign to stay away from them. They are connected." Clare tried to convince herself.

"So you are not St. Clare anymore." The petite girl teased as Clare shook her head. Her friend didn't see where this was going. A million patients came in daily. And suddenly she had to focus on one boy.

Alli knew it sounded crazy, but she couldn't get the boy with dark brown eyes that held this secret in them out of her mind. Maybe it was planned for her to help him somehow.

…..

Marisol walked in the office finding the phone in the "Lost and Found." Ironic how it ended up in the place where Jenna worked in the morning. Letting out a grunt in frustration, she knew the blonde was responsible. Who returned cell phones this day and age? Putting it in her purse, she walked outside to be stopped by K.C.

"Sup sexy." He tried to touch her butt as she hit his chest.

"Are you really serious now? K.C. I'm done with you." She firmly said flipping her hair.

"Come on. don't tell me you are serious about Martin? We use to have fun remember?" K.C. stated trying to convince her otherwise. Jenna would always be there.

"O yeah. I do remember. I remember when you tried to string me along like you do Jenna. That's the reason she stole my phone. Any girl who you mess with is a target on your list. And I am not going to be a part of it." She walked to her locker seeing Jake waiting for her. K.C. followed.

"I thought you liked stuff like this. Keeping secrets." He said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Mare this guy giving you a problem?" Jake asked standing up straight as she opened her locker.

"No babe. He was just leaving…." Marisol grabbed her books. "K.C. I use to, but now I don't. grow up. Let Jenna go because in the end, she will get hurt. And stop trying to bring people in crossfire with her because I am not going to risk graduation for you." Marisol she blew him off as she walked with Jake.

…

"Alli you can't do this." Clare said once again.

"I know I shouldn't but if you would have seen the look in Eli's eyes for Dave. You would understand. Something tells me I have to help." Alli couldn't explain the feeling she had right now.

"But what if you got caught. Your dad could get in trouble. You could too. We shouldn't be so trusting of them. No matter what we think." Clare tried to reason with her friend who ignored her.

"So you do want know." Alli said as Clare shrugged. She couldn't lie now.

"What if this is like Pandora's box, when we unlock it, we can't close it back. You said it yourself, Dave was beaten to a bloody pulp. This could be something more than we can handle." Clare loved her friend, but sometimes Alli would make the decisions without thinking.

"I know that. I do. But either way, Dave needs my help. You can tell they have no one who at least cares for them." Alli said. "If it is bad, then we get the police involved."

"Als listen to yourself, you are talking about him like you know him personally." The red head shook her head.

"Maybe you should come with me to keep me in check then. Tomorrow at the Salvation Army." She volunteered as Clare put her hands on her head.

"Alli….." The muslim gave a puppy dog eyes. "Fine…" It made no sense talking to her.


	6. Who Knew part 2

Who Knew

Part 2

Chapter 6

…

Dave didn't know how Eli convinced him to come back. Back to where he didn't want to be. Every step closer, he felt his mother's touch. His mother's love. Dead for so long, he was surprised he remembered how good it felt to be in her arms.

Eli saw the play of emotions on his brother's face. And he knew it all too well. They were angry with the world. And they had learned to live with it. And hide it. Because there was no way to get rid of the rage that only grew. That he released on the many opponents who approached him. He knew it was hard coming back here, but it had to be done for himself.

Taking one big look at the olden building. He wanted to run away, though his body only allowed him to walk. He wanted to hide like a child. He remembered hiding in the alleys so the dealers and addicts wouldn't find him or hurt him. That emotion came back on him again.

"I cant do this Eli." He looked at his friend. "My mom…I just cant."

"Dave don't you see. Your mom would want you to live." Eli said as Dave stared at the boy. How did Eli learn to deal with his pain? Why couldn't he be more like that? Step. By step. By step.

His legs grew heavier as he walked up the stairs. Eli beside him.

Walking inside slowly, they took in the place. The same cots, the same tables on the side with people eating. Nothing had changed. The old blankets some wrapped themselves with to keep warm.

Eli saw the volunteers helping the people like him. Not that the volunteers really cared themselves. They were just retired people who had nothing to do at home. When they leave, they can go to a house with heat and air. Seeing the food line, volunteers wore hairnets as they placed items on people's plates. Squinting his eyes, he saw Clare there. Not noticing Dave watching him, he regained himself.

Turning his head, he saw her…Alli.

Alli gave the little girl a barbie doll as she smiled at the girl who went back to her mother. How did someone so young live like this. From pillar to post. Not knowing when her next meal would be. Where was her mother? Holding back her tears, she turned around seeing Eli and….Dave.

Dave saw the petite girl as she handed the child the toy. All Eli said was that there was medicine here. Not the same girl with the curious eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to be here." He stated seeing her walk towards them.

"I didn't think that was important." He shrugged as the black boy turned his head. He hated her curious eyes. It was like they hypnotized him. One look and he would break. He didn't like this feeling. He had to be in control. He had felt so powerless before.

"ummm hey." Ali waved to them as Eli waved back. Dave looked at the ground as she bit her lip.

"I'm Alli." She held out her hand as he didn't shake it back. Looking at him, she didn't get offended. Clearly he had never been able to trust anyone.

"This is Dave." Eli said quietly as Dave nodded. Taking in her appearance.

"Umm….Let me take you to the exam room." She led the way as he followed. For someone who avoided eye contact, she felt him watching her every move as they walked down the hall. Luckily no one was there as she turned on the light. One less lie she had to tell her father.

….

Eli watched them eat. And his stomach began to growl. He was hungry too. Joining the line, he heard her voice as he got closer. The fumes making his mouth water. She was here. Was it good or bad to see her? For some reason, he felt like she was trying to break him down. Every time she stared in his eyes.

She saw him come in with his friend. And she tried to convince herself she was here to help the millions of people. To give them one less hard day, but she wanted to see him again. He fascinated her in more ways than one. Handing his plate to the volunteer, he smiled as the woman gave it back to him.

Clare saw when he was joined the line. Why did she come here? Why? Why did she want to know more about him? Biting her lip, she put food on his plate as he looked in her eyes. And…they both…paused. Taking in each other's features. They both matured and somehow. This wasn't awkward.

"hey" he said regaining himself.

"hey" she said finding her heart make an irregular beat.

…..

Dave sat on the hard table-bed with his shirt off as Alli's eyes examined his body. The purple bruises and scars on his chest and stomach. Were healing slowly but was repulsive to look at. But why did he care what she thought of him. He was just here to get the medicine.

Alli gently touched his chest, to see the severity of his pain. And he was trying to not scream. And she noticed this. Watching her father do this countless number of times made her more confident.

"Dave you don't have to hide it. I know you are still in pain." She said gently.

"I'm not." He said steadily concentrating as she walked to get some alcohol and gauze pads.

"Whatever." Alli said ignoring him as he got off the bed.

"You know what. I don't need this." He bit his lip to stop the groan. He didn't come here for someone to prove that they knew more than him.

"Excuse me. You should be grateful that I am willing to help you." Alli watched him trying his best to put on his shirt as she carried what she needed in her hand.

"I don't need help. I've lived for 16 years without it." He grew mad that he couldn't put his shirt on. The pain still there. And he hated how this girl challenged him.

"Ok. Since you are such a big guy. Tough guy. Try moving your arms. Try walking without focusing." Alli pestered as he wouldn't be outdone.

"Fine." He moved his arm up letting out a yelp.

"See what I mean." Alli said as he tried to walk away almost falling down. Forgetting he didn't have a shirt on. Moving his legs, he felt them buckle as he prepared himself to feel a fall. And he would have fallen if Alli hadn't have caught him. Her arms around his waist. And she got a good look at him. As he did her. In eachother's eyes.

She just reacted instinctively. She didn't want him to injure himself more. Any trained professional would have done it. But his eyes as she stared in them, held so much more than words could say.

"let me just help you." She said as he said nothing.

…

"Clare…you are holding up the line." The older woman interrupted their moment as Eli pretended as if he didn't notice her eyes. Or feel something between them.

"Sorry." She said putting food on the other plates as she looked at him from afar.

Eli tried to understand why seeing her made him uneasy like this. He remembered her in class. Shy awkward. The kid with glasses, but underneath it all, she was just a girl with a kind spirit. Who was sweet. Younger, he always wanted to get closer to her, but she was so smart. She probably would have thought he was an idiot.

But she was a reminder of a past life. A past life where his parents were alive. And he had a home. A place where…he wasn't afraid to lay down his head at night. Or afraid to wake up in the morning. Eating the meal, he looked at her as he saw her look back at him. Blushing he threw his plate away.

Clare was trying to stop this feeling in her stomach. The same feeling she now understood Alli had towards Dave. It was a feeling to know more. To unlock the puzzle. Taking off her hairnet and gloves, she sat down as she felt Eli's eyes on her still. And she looked at him too.

"Clare." The older woman walked up to her with a big box of toys. "Put this in the closet for me." Clare took the box only nodding. Seeing Eli still staring, she found her legs walking to him. Maybe this could be an icebreaker.

"Want to help put the donations away?" She asked him as he just looked at her. He could only nod as she blushed. Taking the box from her hand, he followed her.

Eli didn't know what made him follow her. What made him take the box out of her hands and into his, but he did.

Opening the door to the closet, she turned the light on. So many toys that needed to be given away. Eli looked at the collection on the different shelves. Walking over to them, so many were outdated. The old game boys, easy bake ovens. He almost cried. He wouldn't wish this life on anyone especially a little kid.

Right now silence was the loudest noise. Both didn't know what to speak of.

Clare watched as Eli seemed to be in a trance. He was reminiscing about his hardships. Seeing the toy gun, he heard a noise go off. In his head. In his mind. The blood. The police coming to him in the counselor's office. Telling him his world was over.

"Eli." Clare touched his shoulder as he moved away from her.

"Let me put these up." He ignored her eyes knowing she wanted an answer. Same Clare who couldn't take no for an answer.

"Eli. Something's on your mind. Wouldn't you feel better if you….." She began hating to see the pain on his face.

"So now you are a shrink." Eli fought back as he located a ladder moving it to use it.

She watched him climb as she knew he was trying his fury. As she did with her father.

"I came to help. Not give you an interview." He stepped down from the ladder.

"Well excuse me for caring." Clare folded her arms as they looked at each other.

"That's what they all say….." he turned his back to her looking at more toys.

"You don't. Stop pretending." He said viciously.

"You don't know how I feel so you should stop thinking otherwise. Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything. I am trying to….."

"Clare I don't need your friendship." He said not noticing how the box he put up was a little on the edge of the shelf.

"Why are you being so mean to me right now? I haven't done anything to you and you taking out your anger on me is going to help you in the long run." She raised her voice.

"You still haven't changed. You think you know everything." Rolling his eyes at her arrogance.

"And you haven't changed either. Still bone headed. No one can tell you anything." Their voices kept raising as the box fell in Clare's direction. And she couldn't move.

"Watch out." He immediately pushed her out the way against the wall. Him against her. So close. Chest to chest. Her hands rested on his chest. Taking in his face. His hands on her face. Feeling how soft her skin was. He didn't know how they got there. All he was trying to do was push her out of the way.

Not be on her. Clare felt at peace with his hands on her face. Gently touching her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she relaxed. They didn't hear the noise from the toys drop. All that mattered was…wait. This couldn't matter. She barely knew he was.

"…..Eli?" she asked as he backed off of her.

"I got to go." Eli attempted to rush off.

…

Randall woke up, sitting up to a bed that was half empty. Maybe Courtney was on an interview. He would keep telling himself this. Walking to Abby's room, she was fast asleep. He hated arguing in front of their daughter. He knew her relationships weren't going to be good. Walking downstairs, he made a cup of coffee. Drinking slowly, he knew what situation he was getting himself into.

The arguments were getting worse. And louder. And they couldn't come to a compromise anymore.

Courtney wasn't talking to him, and she hardly cracked a smile. She was shaking more and it scared Abby. Putting his cup down, he hid all knives and poured all the alcohol in the sink. He lost one family, he would not lose another.

…..

"No don't." She grabbed his wrist as he stopped. Clare felt crazy right now. She didn't want to get close to him, but she did. Was she losing her mind? She wanted to stay away. But those eyes told her that he needed someone.

"What are you hiding? You are so scared that you can't even think straight. You and Dave. Maybe I can help." Clare pleaded as she memorized the feel of his hand.

"You can't Asher will hurt you. If he found out about you…." Eli let it slip out. Kicking himself mentally as he tried to break away from his grip.

"Who's Asher…" She asked. Eli ignored her. He said to much already. And he knew Clare. At least how she use to be when she was younger. She would dig. Search. Investigate.

"Just stay away from me." He walked out the closet.

Eli should have left when he saw her there.

…

She concentrated wrapping the gauze around his arm and torso. Dave examined her as she did. And he oddly felt at peace. She was making the lightest touches on his skin. Alli was working trying to not notice his extremely defined muscles. He obviously worked out a lot.

Walking to the cabinet, she pulled out some pills.

Dave only sat there watching as she searched through drawers. He just didnt understand how he got here at this moment. How this girl wanted to help him. And she was telling the truth. He saw it in her eyes. It was like looking into his mother's once again. He tried not to remember her, but he did. It wasn't her he didn't want to remember. It was losing her.

Holding them to his face as he stared at the bottle.

"This is codeine. It is only 12 pills though. One per day. It is very addictive. So please be careful." She said betraying everything her father taught her. If he found out she was doing this. Especially for an ex-patient….

"Here." Alli gave him the bottle with pills as he stared at them. "Don't take more than one a day." She emphasized hoping she wouldn't get caught.

He nodded grabbing the pills from her hand. Putting them in his pocket. He gently put his shirt back on. Trying once again not to yelp.

Walking to him, she placed her arm around his waist as he stood up. Dave wasn't use to this compassion. And he didn't know why she was such a mystery to him.

"Thank you…." He finally said as she released him from her arms. She found it odd that she kind of….missed it.

"Just be careful ok." She said genuinely as he nodded. He knew he would never see her again, but at least he had something to dull the pain.

"Dave you ready?" Eli burst the door open seeing the two stand far apart from one another. He had to get out of there. His mind was thinking of all the dangerous possibilities that could happen if…

"Yea." He said feeling the girl's eyes on him. Alli made a mental note that he didn't talk too much. But wait it didn't matter because she would never see him again.

Eli just had to rush. He knew he looked like a mad man to them but if he would have stayed around Clare. One minute looking in her eyes and he would have broken. Told her everything.

"What happened?" Eli and Dave walked to the exit. Dave took in his surroundings remembering what it like here with his mother. He could feel her with him now. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Eli.

"…..What?" Dave looked up seeing his friend's face panic as Eli looked at his phone screen.

"It's Asher. He wants to meet with us." Their hearts beat fast as their pulse rose. Dave braced himself once again. He wasn't emotionally prepared for this. Not yet. He didn't want to….he didn't want to….but it didn't matter.

Eli couldn't move he just looked at his screen.

_Meet me in an hour._

Damn it. But that was the price he paid when he sold his soul to the devil. Both boys were so scared that they didn't see Alli and Clare walk up to them.

The two girls looke at one another. Talking with their eyes. Wanting to know why the boys stopped in place. It seemed as everything else was going forward except for them. Biting her lip, Alli gently touched Dave's shoulder who definitely flinched. Dumb idea Alli, but at least it would get his attention.

"What's wrong?" Alli looked at his face as Dave rolled his eyes at her persistence.

"Nothing….Alli…" He said trying to ignore her presence.

Clare walked over to Eli seeing his screen. What meeting could cause fear like this.

"I would appreciate it if you mind your business."" Eli put the phone in his pocket as he tried to walk away. But her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Eli. Just…please…take my number." Clare insisted she reached in his pocket grabbing her phone. And he didn't stop her number through his phone. She knew it was aggressive of her to do this. But he didn't stop her either.

Alli and Dave watched the two as the Muslim girl bit her lip looking up at him.

"Do you have a phone too?" She asked as he nodded. Pulling his out. He was trying to convince himself not to do it but he…..wanted to.

"Here is my number." She said shyly as texting through his cell phone. "Just to see if you are taking your medication. Come back here if you need too." She told him and herself.

"Look we got to go." Eli said as Dave stared at Alli who stared back in fascination and fear.

"Yeah…." Dave told to Alli who nodded.

As they walked out, Eli helped Dave down the brick steps. What did they just do? They just opened up their lives to two innocent people. They could just not answer the phone if they called. But both didn't want to ignore them.


	7. Scars

Scars

Papa Roach

Chapter 7

….

Another interview. Another let down. Courtney opened the door to her house. Looking at the clean living room, she folded her lips. Randall was trying to make up for the other day. That was all they were now a day. Back and forth between words. This was the cost she had to pay. She had to take the bad with the good.

Living in contentment now. Not so much happy as she was neutral. Working at a nine to five job. Taking care of her husband and child. Placing her purse on the floor, she smelled the aroma of coffee. Still hot, she poured herself a cup.

Taking off her jacket, she looked at her cuts once again. The knife only dulled the pained. She needed something stronger…..her mind began to wonder….Stop it…she would never go back to how she used to be with Asher.

When she left him, she left that too.

A Saturday morning, Randall was back in the bed. Walking in Abby's room, she saw the little girl watching Wizards of Waverly Place. Noticing her change of clothes. At least he gave her a bath. Kissing her cheek, she was shocked to see him sneak behind her.

"Courtney." He said softly as she turned around smiling dimly.

"Randall." She saw him wiping his hands with a towel.

"I….wanted to relieve your load." Randall chose his words carefully. Being a mother was hard work. Getting Abby to take her bath made him realize that. Why didn't kids like water. It made him realize that it wasn't easy. Then he realized, that was how he lost Helen. He took her for granted.

"It did help." She said as the girl's eyes were glued to the television.

"Maybe we can go to the amusement park today. Or go eat out. You know….a family outing." He tried to make an effort.

"Ummmm. Can I do a rain check. I planned on taking Abby to the mall. Go shopping for a Sunday dress." She said as he didn't take the hint.

"Well I can come." He stated wanting to show some effort.

"Actually. I just wanted today to be a girl's day." She said quickly as he swallowed softly accepting her words.

…..

The boys sat there in the dimly lit room. Bouncers at every entry so no one could escape. The look on Asher's face told it all. Something happened. What? He wasn't pleased either. The way his arms were folded, the darkness in his eyes as he gave them all a glance. The boys knew to sit down and not say a word.

Asher held them with his gaze. A gaze of power and control. He had to rule with an iron first or else they would overpower him. And their faces gave away their fear. All of them….Owen ….Dallas….Luke …..Cam ….Dave…..Eli…they were all his prey and they knew it. Each were good, but they weren't good enough to be replaced. And if he had to, he would do so without thinking.

"Any one want to tell me something." Asher said dimly looking at them. He knew some of them didn't honestly know what he was talking about….like Cam…he would keep him close like Eli….but as for Owen…he wasn't so sure.

He saw the boys as horses. Stubborn who had to be broken. And when he broke them, they could no longer have the ability to think on their own.

The boys only shook their heads.

"I called this meeting because someone took a couple of bags. I don't know whether it was to snort it or sell it. But it's my profit. And I don't take it lightly." He walked to the boys who jumped in fear.

Dallas only held his breath listening to the man's words. It wasn't him. But he didn't want to lose another friend because of greed. They had already lost Danny because of his habit.

"Dallas want to say anything." Asher saw the boys fear as the others held their heads down.

"No….all I can say…is that it wasn't me." He said having a suspicion of who it was.

Eli just closed his eyes. He was happy it wasn't about trafficking but he didn't know if this was a better option. He tried to keep his humanity. But sometimes it was hard. In the back of him mind, when the others were getting punished, he was just glad it wasn't him or Dave.

Dave knew it was Owen without a doubt, but this wasn't his battle. And he wanted peace as long as possible. Closing his eyes, he just hoped this would all pass. Knowing Owen though, he wouldn't admit it. And Dave didn't know whether or not to think Owen was a fool or smart.

Trying to start a revolution. And though they were not on a battlefield, all he could picture was bloodshed. And losing another associate like they had Danny. It seemed like he would always be here. Then he was gone. For stealing drugs from Asher. Using it for his high.

Owen was smirking inside of his head. Just the way he wanted it. Asher thought he ran them. He might run them. But he didn't run him. And eventually, he would show him. As of now, he had no proof. He was smart enough to "trick" the cameras. He would just wait. He knew Asher like the back of his hand. For now, he was "safe." But it would happen when he least expected it.

…

Her mind began to spiral as everything compounded upon each other. Her arguments with her husband. Her mortgage. Seeing Asher. Balding her fists she clutched her daughter's hand as Abby looked up at her mother. It was happening again.

The little girl didn't have a name for it, but she always knew when her mother was slipping away. And she did her best to obey her. So she wouldn't have another accident like she had this week. Seeing the knife cut her mother…..

"Baby, how about we try this store." Courtney tried to make her voice seem happy. The little girl nodded as they walked into boutique.

"This is beautiful." The blonde let go of her child's hand as she looked at the beautiful watermelon dress. Every girl has had one in their life. Running her fingers along the fabric, she looked at the price tag…..$300.

But this dress was to die for. The sleeveless green dress with a pink bow around the waist. The watermelon designs for the pockets….she couldn't pass it up. Though she heard her husband's voice in her head. Ignoring it, she put it against her daughter.

Abby smiled, her mother was happy, and that was all she wanted. Plus she did like pink and green. Looking at her mother, the blue eyes glowed in approval.

"I love it." Her cute voice chirped.

"Me too." Courtney watched her daughter try it on. it was a perfect fit. It must have been meant for her. Taking the dress to the register, the clerk smiled.

"329.00" the clerk stated as the blonde gave her credit card.

"This is going to be so…"Courtney began thinking of all the possibilites.

"Ma'am your card declined." The clerk said informatively. Damn it. Not again. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed another card.

"Try this one." She said giddily. Trying to hide her embarrassment. Thank God no one else was behind her. She knew this. She knew this.

"It's declined to. Ma'am I can hold it until tomorrow night." The clerk offered.

"Ummmm. No that's ok." The woman said saddened as Abby's head dropped. She really wanted that dress. She didn't know what "declined" meant, but she knew that had to do with money. Money her mother didn't have.

"Come on baby." Her mother grabbed her hand as they headed to the bathroom. Her hands beginning to shake again.

….

K.C. stared at the ceiling as Jenna laid on his chest. What Marisol said was true. He did need to stop stringing along Jenna. But he would rather have someone than no one. He wasn't planning on Clare returning back in his life. Not like that was in his control. But he wasn't. now that he had someone better, he wanted to focus on Clare.

Laying naked in the bed, K.C. wondered what it would have been like Clare. What it would have been like if he had admitted his feelings to her. Now things were too complicated with Jenna in the equation. She was overly jealous. And she wouldn't let go.

Hearing his phone vibrate, he answered softly.

"Hello." He said knowing the person could hear Jenna's light snoring.

"No wonder why you are whispering. Good for you." Drew praised as the dirty blonde rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Aren't we testy. Not my fault Jenna chases your prospects away." Drew laughed as K.C. tried to ignore his sense of humor.

"Drew." The boy grew irritated

"Fine fine. Tonight is a fight. Are you coming?" Drew hoped he would say yes. The others were scared but he wasn't. Not at all. It was that confidence that fueled him to succeed. He couldn't be stopped.

"I'll come….but only to watch….. You are in over your head. You could get killed." K.C. stated. Drew for some reason always thought rules didn't apply to him. He was oblivious to the reality of actually losing. Not just losing a fight, but maybe something more.

Their audience, the people who watched them….you just never knew what to expect at times.

"Whatever man. I have been practicing. I know what to do."

"Just be safe." K.C. hung up the phone. Gently removing himself from the bed. His mind wandering to tonight. No one was in control of the outcome. What if Drew met his match? The guys who they fought were cutthroat. They had nothing to lose. But he and Drew did.

….

Alli watched her friend search through the racks. Trying to get their minds off of this crazy morning. What was weird was that it was like they knew Dave and Eli. Like they had met before. Biting her lip, she wondered if Clare felt the same as her. Usually the petite girl would jump at shopping, now it was just uninteresting.

Clare continued to search….well pretending to search. Trying to get her mind off of Eli. His eyes. The fear. What was he scared of. She hoped he was ok. She wanted to text him. But she knew he wouldn't answer. She wanted to stay away from him. Something told her this was dangerous…yet the other part told her that she shouldn't. Biting her lip she looked up at Alli who mirrored the same worried expression.

"Maybe I am obsessed. "Alli stated. "You were right. I shouldn't have helped him."

"Too late now. We can't turn back the hands of time now." Clare shrugged as they left the shop heading to the food court. She remembered how he held her wrists. His gaze at her. Her gaze at him.

"only you can eat when your nerves are shot." Clare teased as they looked at their choices. She really wanted some chicken wings but she would just settle for some Chinese chicken. Clare following her friend, they two laughed at one another.

"Order me some shrimp fried rice." She told her friend as she walked to the restroom. Opening the door, she saw the small girl with bright blue eyes as herself. Her little sister. She couldn't hate her but where was Courtney? Abby just stood there in front of the stall crying silently. It was too late to leave.

As much as she wanted to ignore her. She couldn't. her heart wouldn't allow it. Walking up to the little girl, her heart dropped seeing Abby hold her hands against her face.

_Bang, bang_

Clare walked towards the stall as the noise kept getting louder and louder…and louder. What was Courtney doing; was she banging her head against the stall wall. As other people left their stall, they looked at the teen with her sister

"Abby…." Clare stood on her knees as the little girl looked up.

"Clare…." The girl immediately put her arms around her older sister. And Clare held her. Kids became instant friends with anyone.

"Is your mother inside?" Clare heard banging inside of the stall.

"Yes. She is upset again. All she wanted was the dress" Abby blue eyes shined with sorrow as Clare let her talk. "Please make it stop…" The girl put her hands over her ears.

"I will try." Clare knocked on the stall as Abby held her hand. "Courtney. Courtney." Clare screamed as the noise stopped.

Courtney heard the voice from the other side of the stall. Placing her feet on the floor, she stood up. Opening the door. Seeing her daughter cry. As Clare held her hand. Like this didn't give the teen another reason to hate her guts. And Courtney felt herself cry.

Her problems weighed her down so that she was forgetting about her daughter. The stress. Seeing Asher, her husband, the bills, it crushed her mind to where she couldn't focus. And she was using her daughter against Randall. Not looking Clare in the eye, she grabbed Abby's hand.

"Excuse me." Clare began as the woman and child walked off. "How could you just leave Abby unattended like that?" The red head yelled across the room.

"Last time I checked, she wasn't your concern." The blonde snapped as Abby tried to wave at her big sister.

"Apparently, she isn't yours either. Don't speak to her baby." Clare folded her arms walking to her. Looking at her up and down, she couldn't see how her father picked this woman over her mother. Courtney was gorgeous, but that was it. And it angered her. So much to where she had to leave the bathroom.

Alli saw her friend walking over to her table. Placing the chicken in her mouth, she was distracted as an angry Clare sat down across from her.

"The nerve of her really." Clare said. "The worst part about moving back is having to see her at any given moment." Clare gritted.

"did I miss something?" Alli asked seeing Courtney and Abby walking out of the bathroom. Wow. Nothing needed to be explained.

…..

Courtney buckled her daughter in the backseat. Gripping the steering wheel. Her world was crashing down. And Randall would only say "I told you so." And it was times where she felt the scars on her arms. Some self-inflicted and some for other purposes. To dull her pain. To fulfill her need to be free. To be high. The pricks from the needles. That Asher supplied her with.

Starting the ignition, she began to drive, rubbing her head. Trying to get rid of the sweat.

Abby noticed this, and she knew something bad was about to happen.

"Mommy?" she asked seeing her shake. She watched as her mother grabbed her phone. She was calling someone. Who though?"

"Ummm….just let me know when I can meet with you." She said at the tone. Pulling over to the side of the road. She rested her head on the steering wheel. She was becoming weak again. But she needed it. She could feel it rush through her veins again. Forgetting about her daughter, she began to break down. She knew this was wrong, but this was something she couldn't fight.

Abby watched her mother cry. And then she began to cry.

"Don't cry mommy. Don't be sad." Abby said softly unbuckling herself crawling to the front seat on her mother's lap….hugging her.


	8. Scars part 2

Scars

Part 2

Chapter 8

….

Asher watched the boys leave the room. He observed them in the meeting. Their body language. And he knew they knew who did it. It was alright for now. Soon he would turn them against one another. And there was nothing more enjoyable to see than an unbreakable bond break. Soon sides will be taken. Now he had better things to accomplish.

As Eli and Dave made unnervely looks at Owen. Asher saw them as they began to pass. Letting Dave pass, he guided Eli to the side waiting for the others to leave the room. Dave turned around seeing his brother not by him. He already knew what Asher was intending to do. And his pulse raced. Dallas and Owen squinted their eyes in hostility towards him. it didn't bother the slim boy. He always had hostility towards him from the others.

"Eli. Can I talk to you for a while?" Asher said as Eli could only nod. His heart beat fast. He didn't have a choice but to obey. Seeing Dave wait for him, he gave him a signal to leave without him.

"Sure." Eli said calmly as Asher put his arm around the mysterious boy. Feeling the man's touch, he knew what was expected of him. this was the way he did Cam.

"Eli. I am asking you to do this….because out of all the boys. I know I can trust you." The business man charmed as the boy nodded. Asher's sinister smirk went unnoticed.

"I need you to push something to a certain client." Looking at his phone, smirking seeing how Courtney left a text and a voice message. He knew he could get her back in his grip. It was only a matter of time. And by the looks of it. She was desperate. What would her perfect husband think if he found out.

"Ummmmm" Eli said nervously. So he didn't escape it. He couldn't it. He hated himself for being naïve to the fact that he thought it wouldn't happen to him.

"I know you are nervous. But this client is easy. She is mild. I am starting you off with someone who is of no danger. She is a suburban mother. With a husband and a child." He said calmly knowing how to make Eli obey him.

"How will I communicate with her?" Eli tried to fight his nerves. He tried his best to not seem scared. But he was. Asher was asking to much of him. and he couldn't say "no." Everything the man has done for him and Dave.

"You won't even have to talk to her. I will do that. I will tell you the location. Everything will go smoothly. I promise." Eli rested his hand on his shoulder. Maybe this was a good sign. The man was confident that things were going to be ok. Maybe he should believe it too.

"Ok…..I will do it." Eli nodded. But the fear didn't trickle away. If anything it gained momentum. Dave was right. Asher never gave favors. He only gave exchanges.

…..

Randall drove away in his car, and no matter how many miles he drove. He found his way back in his old neighborhood. The neighborhood, where he and Helen started their life together. But that was over. But now, he realized what he had had.

When Helen left, he thought he was happy to see her leave. But then as him and Courtney began to drift apart, he only began to miss her more. That was why he was trying with his second wife. To make up from his first wife.

So many years, he spent with Helen. So many memories. The smiles. The cries. The hugs. The broken vases being thrown at him because of her anger.

Driving by the red brick home, it was sold. Sold to the perfect family. The memories he still had in that house. He only hoped the new family would treasure theirs because he couldn't anymore.

…

"Are you going to tell your mom?" Alli sat in the passenger seat as Clare drove her back to the Salvation Army to get her car.

"I don't know yet. A part of me wants to tell my dad….but I just feel like it is none of my business." Clare shrugged as she stopped at the light.

"But Courtney needs help." Alli pleaded.

"Yeah she does. But how would you feel if your dad cheated on your mom. And married the woman he cheated on her with. Technically, I don't owe her anything. If I had to be sorry for someone, it is Abigail." The red head said with agitation.

"Can you imagine a little girl having to watch her mother break down like that?" Clare saw the girls face in her mind.

"no but….i don't know. I mean….i know where you are coming from. But think about it. Can you really clutch on to this hate towards your father and Courtney." Alli asked asking gently.

"Yes. Yes I can." Clare said without thinking. "And I know you are trying to help but you are not. You don't know how I feel about the situation because you are not in it. It is easy to want to hold hands and sing hum-bye-yah when it is not happening to you…." Clare snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that." Alli said as Clare gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I know." The red head breathed. "I guess I just…"

"Needed to release the hostility." Alli read her mind. Allowing herself to become an emotional punching bag. That was what a good friend did. Sometimes just listening was always enough.

"I just. I wonder does he regret it. Does he miss us? Sometimes I miss him." Clare shrugged saying this aloud. "He just moved on so quickly from me and mom. I just wonder if I did something wrong."

"Clare you didn't." Alli held her hand.

"Tell that to my heart." Clare stated as Alli wanted to cry for her friend. As they approached the Salvation Army, she looked through her purse for her keys. Not again.

"I left my keys inside." She said as Clare rolled her eyes.

"Alli. Not again." Clare laughed as Alli rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my dad." Alli was grateful she wore the keys to her building around her neck on a lanyard.

"You need me to wait on you?" Clare asked as Alli laughed.

"No I do this all the time." Alli got out the car. "Call me if you need anything." Alli waved to her friend who drove off. Unlocking the building, she walked inside searching.

…

Drew watched himself in the mirror of his bedroom. He was ready for this. Looking at his abs, the soreness there. But the cuts were healed. He wanted another go. Another go with the same guy who thought he could overtake anyone.

The tall muscular one, with the smugness on his face. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what his face looked like. But the lights were so dim in the ring. To dim. But that was what gave him the adrenaline rush. Survival of the fittest. A man relying on his senses. To smell. To touch. To listen. The darkness protected him. His swiftness protected him to.

Hiding in the shadows he came out of nowhere as he punched, kicked out of nowhere. He was ready for this tonight. hopefully his opponent wasn't.

…

Dave knew Asher wanted Eli to do a job for him. But what drugs did he ask for him to push. And who to. What if it was an uncover cop. What if he was trying to get back at Eli some way? Shaking his head, he avoided Owen's knowing glance. He would rather die a thousand deaths, than join his rebellion.

For some reason, the other boys did what he said. But he couldn't be controlled by anyone. His mother made him promise her one thing before she died. That was to do whatever it take to get out of this life he was in. but he would do it the right way. The way his mother taught him. He just didn't know how.

He joined Asher to survive as did Eli. His mother taught him morals. Though they had nothing, she did teach him to have faith. To treat others the way he wanted to be treated. Even when people walked passed them on the street. When she died, he lost that.

Finding himself back here, he looked at the brown building. Walking up the steps slowly, he touched the glass door. The memories in his mind. Seeing his mother's dead body lay in the alley. The blood from her nose. The day before, she left here. In agony…in pain. And there was nothing the doctor here could do. Her tuberculosis was too far advanced. Placing his forehead against the glass door, he cried.

…

Eli put his hands in his pockets, opening the door to his apartment? Where was Dave? It didn't matter now. Pacing back and forth, Asher just gave him a big responsibly. Wait no. how twisted was his mind. This wasn't a responsibility this was a death sentence. He said this woman was easy. But what about the next customer and the next customer.

Seeing the remote on the old couch, he grabbed it throwing it across the room. This wasn't what he wanted his life to be. No mother. No father. Struggling. Missing them. Wanting to move forward, but he couldn't. Living from place to place. This had to end.

…..

Alli walked to the door, seeing a figure leaned on the glass. Walking to the door, she stared at the . He was back. Opening the door, he stood back as she opened it.

"You're back." She only said as he tried to walk away.

"Wait no….you were crying." She said noticing his face as she tried to wipe his tears.

"Don't touch me." He said backing away from her as she bit her lip.

"Ok. I won't." She said as he couldn't stop his tears. What was with this girl anyways? The hospital. Now here. Her eyes and the way she was looking at him.

"Here." She handed him a Kleenex as he refused. It was like he forgot about earlier. Like he was starting anew with her. As if they had never met. And Alli felt somehow….hurt by this.

"I can't do this." He began as his mother flashed before his eyes.

"Do what?" Alli asked looking him in the eyes.

"I can't do this. I miss her too much. She left me. She left me alone." He kept repeating as she looked at him. he was just talking withouth recognition. Like he had been wanting to say this for so long and not the opportunity presented itself.

"who?" She asked touching his shoulder carefully.

"…My mom." He stated without thinking as her heart dropped. Damn it. He said to much. What made him want to tell her this.

"Ummm we have counseling sessions. Maybe you can come here after school…" She stated as he shook his head grabbing the pills from his pocket trying to give them back to her.

"No. it was wrong of me to come here." He tried to give them back to her as she shook her head.

"No." She grabbed his wrist placing them in his hands.

"This is yours to keep. You need this. Please." She said as he was overwhelmed by her sincerity.

"Alli. I….you….i just…..got to go…." He said as she kept his wrist.

"I'm going to call you." She said.

"I won't answer." He said as she shook his head.

"But at least you know you won't be alone…." She said without thinking as he held his head down.

"I'm not alone. I don't know why I said that." He collected himself as Alli looked at him with her piercing eyes.

Eyes he couldn't help but to look in himself. This morning, he was prying himself away from her. He was thankful Eli came when he did. But now he was back here. And so was she.

Alli couldn't piece this puzzle together. Something in the universe brought him back here. And her here too. It must be that she was meant to help him. Kicking herself in the head, she watched too many soap operas. But this seemed like a clear message to her.

"Dave." She only said wiping his eyes with the Kleenex. This time he let her. He acted as if no one had cared for him before. then it clicked in her head. No one had ever done this before. Except for….his mother. She wanted to ask him so much. Where was his father? Did he really go to school? Where did he stay? The list went on and on.

"I'm sorry I inconvenienced you." He stated feeling her gently wipe his face.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Alli noticed every feature on his face as he did her this morning. The stubble on his chin. The two earrings in his ear. The bags underneath his eyes. The way he slightly shook as she touched him gently.

"please. Just….." she folded her lip thinking about how Clare was right. She was acting like she was friends with this guy that she just met. She knew nothing about him. Yet she felt like she met him before. His eyes were hard, yet vulnerable. Dark yet innocent.

"Alli. I can't I told you." He let out another sentence. He didn't really like to talk much. But this girl was so persistent. To point it got on his nerves. But if it got on his nerves, why didn't he walk away. Why didn't he just leave?

"Then just come here…please." She pleaded.

"I got to go." He only said walking off.

…..

Clare laid on her bed. Trying to take a nap. Maybe it would take her mind off of Courtney and her father. But she knew, it wouldn't. it never did. Did her father know about Courtney's problems? Probably not. He obviously ignores them like he ignored her and her mother. Maybe it was a good thing that the woman was having a personal spa day. Helen did need it. She didn't need to hear this. She was just adjusting herself. Finally, she had reconnected with her friends at her work.

Hearing her phone ring, she looked at the screen. Shrugging she answered.

"K.C." rolling her eyes, she answered it.

"Sup Clare." The sandy blonde smiled having an agenda on his mind. "Why don't I take you out tonight? show you what we do here for fun." The jock rubbed the back of his head. Jenna just left 30 minutes ago. And he was glad she was gone too. Did she have to be clingy all the time?

"I could really use fun. Would jenna mind?" Clare knew that was a stupid question. The girl would mind, but as of now, she didn't care about Jenna's feelings. She just wanted to get Courtney off her mind. K.C. was her friend. And crush. Or was he? She didn't know.

"She just left for Ottawa. Visiting her father. She won't be back until Wednesday." He said relieved. Telling him when she left his house this morning, he couldn't wait to be free again. Technically he was always free since his parents were always working.

"O ok sure why not." She said hanging up the phone. K.C. looked at his phone hanging up. What kind of response was that? Didn't she like him?

….


	9. Headstrong

Headstrong

Trapt

Chapter 9

…

The darkness cascaded the sky as Eli walked the hot streets. No fear as he passed the broken ones on the street. Though their eyes followed him. He knew he was safe. They knew he belonged to Asher. And…he did to. He was not his own but he was owned. That was why he was walking to the underground ring. To look for more business for Asher.

These preppy kids who were looking for a good time. Walking through the alley, the lights from the street lights paved the way. Walking through there, he saw the fighters gather together. Waiting. Owen watching him suspiciously. Or maybe out of jealousy.

Owen put out the cigarette as Eli stepped up to him. Fully clothed. As they wore only pants and basketball shirts. What a punk. A teacher's pet. A boy who only looked out for himself and not for them all. He and Dave thought they were better than them. He didn't know why Dallas trusted the other black boy. But he had to have not said anything if Eli hadn't of approached him personally.

"Well what brings you hear?" Owen said as the boys huddled around him.

"nothing that concerns you." Eli said noticing how the boys were at his side. Their faces. Like Owen was king. But it seemed to him as if Owen was the new Asher. Or on his way to be.

They were standing there in the dirty alley. With broken bottles on the ground and trashbags just thrown there. Eli remembered the times where he and Dave had to search through bags for food. The smell from the dumpster didn't faze them anymore. Or the little to no light. They could see perfectly.

Asher walked out seeing his warriors ready for battle. Looking at the grime of the alley way, he said nothing. Their eyes on him ready for their orders. Walking to them, they all lined up against the alley building. Ready for inspection. Smirking evilly, he knew they were his. That a lot of people would be here tonight. a lot of money was in stake. He needed the best out of them each and every night.

He wasn't fighting, but he felt as if he was. The knots in his stomach. The hard cement bricks behind his back. Asher walked by him smiling that sadistic smirk. He had a trick up his sleeve.

…..

So this was the place Drew was bragging to her about. The place where K.C. decided to take her. Stepping out of the car, she looked at the abandoned building seeing some of her classmates walk inside without thinking. Like walking in an abandoned building was the safest thing to do. Broken windows and mildue on the walls were a norm. Looking up at her friend, she grew nervous.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. How about Lil Misteaks." Her voice quivered. Now she understood why this didn't impress Alli.

"Nope. " He smirked as he grabbed her hand. "Remember, I will protect you." He took her hand as she clutched it tightly. Opening the door, they walked down the rickety steps. The stairs so light, she felt as if she would have fallen through. She should have done a movie night with Alli instead.

But she did want something to take her mind off of today. She got her wish. Walking into the basement. She had to squint her eyes to see anything. She felt a couple of people bump into her. But K.C just acted like this was normal. Biting her lip she clutched onto him some more.

"Relax," He looked down at her. His ego boosted as she clutched harder. Looking around him, the place hadn't changed much. The large group of people cluttered in one place. The noise getting louder by the minute. The ring in the middle of the floor. But he was scared for Drew. All of their opponents fought for blood. Literally blood.

As if on cue, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Drew walked inside with a smug smile on his face. He would not show his anxiety. Seeing his friend with Clare, he was happy for him. Two girls in one day. He got around. Heads turned looking at him as he gave them an arrogant head nod.

"So. Where are we going to celebrate after I win?" He laughed as Clare looked unnerved. You could always spot newbies.

"Let's not be too cocky pretty boy." K.C. reminded him.

"I'm not. I'm just honest." Drew smirked as a couple of girls walked by him giving him flirtatious eyes. Fighting did have rewards. And he used them to his ability.

"Where's Jenna." Drew tried to instigate as K.C. ignored the question.

Clare was too busy looking at her surroundings to hear the conversation the two boys were having. From what she could see, there were only teenagers here. Maybe college as well. How did they hear of this place? How could anyone see? Biting her lip, she tried to enjoy herself but she would never step foot back here again.

Eli thought his eyes betrayed him. But they never did. She was here. She was here. He could spot her anywhere but at least she couldn't see him. And his heart pounded. She didn't need to be here. Around this blood and gore. But she was not here by herself, but with a boy.

A boy.

A boy.

Wait. He shouldn't be hurt. That was what he wanted. To never see her again. But it seemed as if the universe had its own plan. He would just stay away. As he walked through the crowd. His head down. His hoodie on. Listening to random talk. Hoping to inform the bouncers on any dangers and inform Asher on anything pertaining to clientele.

Clare smelled something in the air. A scent she had smelled before. She didn't know where. But it calmed her. Something….maybe she was just trying too hard to relax.

…

At the sound of the siren, he knew it was his time to enter the cage. Legs getting heavier every time he got near the steel black bars. They always did this. Feeling the film of sweat form on his forehead. His knuckles taped, he was ready.

Opening the cage, his opponent was waiting for him. The crowd screaming his name, he tuned it out. As of now, silence was his best friend. Closing his eyes, Drew concentrated. Bare feet planted on the ground, he stood his defensive stance. Fists up. Head down slightly. Eyes on his target.

Though darkness distorted his view, he knew his opponent could see the wrath he held inside. The wrath he was ready to unleash.

Owen smirked as the boy entered the cage. Stretching he was ready. Mouth guard in place, he smirked as the cage door was locked. People looking through at them, he blocked them out. His main focus was destroying this kid's confidence. They had fought before. And was he was hoping to have him again. studying each other's moves both wanted one thing. To win.

This was more than a fight. Much more was at state. Self-worth. Ego. This was all Owen knew. What he was accustomed. Conditioned to do. And he would win. He had to win. Or else he would face Asher's wrath. One day, he would overpower the man. But as of now, he had to survive.

Standing his stance, both fighters observed each other. Waiting for the other to make a move. Their feet lightly moved as they walked around the cage, selecting the right moment to charge. Their minds not paying attention to the hard concrete underneath their feet.

Clare watched the scene before her. Drew was definitely in danger. Finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Looking up, she saw him look worried too. Both boys were moving slowly around the cage. Waiting to pounce on another. The noise was so loud, she couldn't help but put her hands over her ears. Hearing her classmates cheer Drew on.

Drew smirked knowing his opponent's way. Knowing the more muscular boy was ready to charge.

Like a script, Drew smirked as Owen's feet picked up momentum as he charged for the prep. Waiting for him, Drew easily flipped him to the ground. Hearing his back hit the ground. hard.

Owen braced himself as his back hit the ground. Both of their faces mirrored each other. Gritting their teeth. Two animals. Survival of the fitted. The boy had gotten better….but so had he. Using speed, he quietly approached him from behind.

Using his legs he tripped the pretty boy as he fell.

Drew quickly picked himself up. Amazed by his opponent's swiftness. He came out of nowhere. Then… he felt a punch in his gut. The air knocked out of him. He didn't expect this as he fell to the ground again.

"Had enough." Owen's voice deepened. Watching the boy on the ground. His mind began to travel. Wait. This was too easy. Way to easy.

Out of nowhere. Drew mimicked the muscular boy's own move as Owen hit the ground hard. Smirking to himself. He was waiting patiently. Sure the bigger boy was stronger. But he didn't seem to smart.

"Have you?" Drew punched his opponent while he was on the ground. There was no way he was going to let him get back up.

Hearing the cheers behind him, he tuned them out once more.

Owen quietly charged him from behind.

His instincts taking over, Drew quickly turned around blocking Owen's punch from behind.

"You're getting better." Owen said. "But still not as good as me." He smirked as his knee hit the pretty boy in the stomach. Moving his back against the cage bars. A weapon themselves.

K.C. watched his friend get beat. And there was nothing he could do about it. He cringed himself seeing the bigger guy push Drew against the cage wall. Kneeing him. the air was knocked out of him. and Drew fell down. Holding himself. Get up Drew. Get up. If anything happened to the boy. He would have to explain this to his parents. Get up Drew. Please.

Standing up slowly, Drew stood his stance. And K.C. let out a breath of relief. Clare just watched. Looking at the train wreck in front of her eyes.

"I'm not done yet." He said as the muscular boy turned around seeing himself being charged head on. When did this kid become so quick? Feeling the collision of their foreheads meet. He fell down. His jaw hitting the pavement. Tasting blood in his mouth. Shit. He just loss. He just loss.

Drew stood over him, wiping the blood from nose. He won. He conquered. Smiling, he raised fists as the others cheered.

Leaving the cage, he began to stumble as K.C. and Clare met him.

Eli made sure to keep his distance from them.

Clare watched her associate come closer, but that smell hit her nose again. She had to find out where it was coming from. It wasn't her imagination.

"Told you I'd win." Drew said lightly as the sandy blonde helped him walk up the stairs leaving everyone behind. Clare followed. Sure Drew won, but the boy could barely walk. Was it worth it? Looking at the tan boy stumble up the stairs, this wasn't worth it.

…

Asher watched the fight. It was bad enough the boy stole from him. Though he could not prove it. But he would. He was letting his emotions fester, become raw. Then he would unleash hell upon the boy. Seeing him lay on the ground, Luke and Dallas walked to him, helping him up.

Owen was on his hit list. But he would take his time. Pushing him until his limit. Then he would be disposed of. But how would he do it. That was the beautiful part of letting his emotions fester. He would have all the time in the world to let his ideas flow.


	10. Headstrong part 2

Headstrong

Part 2

Chap 10

….

A week had passed. And she was still on pins and needles. Her father would soon find out what she did. He had alluded to the loss of medication. Luckily they had no camera, but her conscious weighed her down. She did do a good thing. Well at least she had her heart in the right place. But reality set in. She didn't know Dave. What if he was a drug addict? Why was she thinking of this now.

Sitting in class, Calculus wasn't even on her mind. She could do derivatives in her head. Staring at her phone, her fingers itched to text him. She claimed she would, but she didn't. Clare was afraid. Afraid that she would get sucked in too far. She already was.

Glancing at Clare, Alli noticed Jenna making angry glares at the red head. Still the same thing. Of course K.C. would make reference of it on twitter. That was who he was. But she didn't want to see her friend get pulled down by him. For some reason, her friend was still unnerved by the cage fight.

That was why she didn't go when Drew and her were on the verge of dating. She had heard too many stories. The accidents that had happened. The blood that could be seen on the cement. The humidity from lack of air. Seeing K.C. pass Clare a note, she rolled her eyes.

Clare just wanted to know why her mind was still on the cage fight. The brutality she saw. Drew and his addiction to adrenaline. He was a masochist obviously. Once K.C. dropped her off at home, she wanted nothing to do with him. But it wasn't because of the fight, it was the post on twitter she saw.

_Catch me with another girl TrueClare_

She should have known he was using her to make Jenna jealous. But she was using him to get away from her problems. Seeing the note, she balled it up and threw it in the trash. In Alberta, she would have reveled in it. But not here. She was back on track. Morals and all. And she was no one's fool. Feeling the vibration, it was her father again.

How many times did she have to ignore his calls? But she wondered if he saw what she saw? Probably not.

…

Helen sat at her desk, looking through folders of her clients' credit scores. The life of an accountant was always busy. But she was glad to get right back in the routine. Making notes with post it stickers, she placed the folders in the cabinets.

Grabbing her mug, she headed to the coffee maker. Smiling to her co worker, she heard a voice. A voice that made her mug almost drop. The voice of a young, blonde homewrecker. No it couldn't be…Bracing herself, she turned her head to not look at her. It was her. So little miss Canada was searching for a job. Guess Randal couldn't treat her like a princess always. Gripping the cup firmly in her hand, she controlled herself. Laughing to herself, she sipped away overhearing the conversation as she and her boss passed by.

"Ms. Courtney. You can start today." The plump man said. His gray hair and glasses showing his age as he shook her hand. Taking her down the hall, he got her started with procedures.

"Thank you Mr. Dylan." She said as glad to have a job for now. Hearing her phone ring, she accidently dropped it on the floor. Picking it up, she saw….Helen. How stupid could she be? She actually chose the place the woman who hated her most worked. She might as well give the job up now. She wouldn't have it for too long.

Helen turned around hearing the phone drop. Seeing the blonde look at her with fear made her smile. Not that she would take advantage of the girl like the girl had her. But knowing that Courtney knew the tables were turned satisfied her enough.

Courtney saw the woman walk off. She knew she had a laugh at her expense. Biting her lip, the shaking came once again.

…

Eli sat on the fire escape looking at the city before him. The horns honking from the taxis. People passing through from other cities. A taxi never picked anyone up here. His hands itching. He began to rub them. His first deal. He was nervous as hell.

Looking at the cell phone Asher gave him for these occasions, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was doing this.

Dave put the pill in his mouth drinking water. His friend was sacrificing a lot for his safety. But then again, they both did that. Sitting on the fire escape with him, he watched his friend think. He was just grateful that he wasn't in pain as much. He could finally walk again.

The black boy had seen drug deals take place. And the people that get killed over drug deals take place. Since he was 8. After his mother's death. When she could no longer shield him from it. One day he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hiding like he always had. All he could hear was "where was my money". and then a gunshot. All he could do was cover his mouth trying to keep the scream in as the man grabbed the money and drugs from the dead man's pockets.

"I'm coming with you." He said to Eli who shook his head.

"No I need to learn by myself." Eli stated.

"You are going to do it by yourself. But I will be around too. People are crazy these days." Dave stated as Eli nodded.

The woman told him to meet him at a coffee shop. He would definitely stick out like a sore thumb. Torn jeans. Dingy white shirt.

"I got to go get some more clothes."

"Where from?" Dave asked knowing Eli's response after he asked.

"I'm not going with you." He said hearing his phone vibrate.

Iku won't answer. I just hope you are ok.

Whatever. At least that was what he was trying to tell his heart that was how he felt.

Eli watched as his friend looked at his phone. It had to be Alli, no one else texted. And Asher always called. He looked as Dave's eyes were glued to the screen. He could tell he wanted to respond, but he couldn't.

"Yes. You are." Eli stated. "Because I got to meet this woman right after I leave." Dave only rolled his eyes.

…

"Clare, come on." K.C. yelled at her in the hallways as she and Alli were walking side by side to Perino's class. She noticed Alli's sad face as she looked at her phone.

"I know he won't text me, but I just want to know. When I saw him come back. I just thought. I don't know what I thought." Alli sat down as Clare sat beside her.

As K.C. and Jenna and Drew walked inside the class, both her and Alli rolled their eyes as Drew walked in with the scar on his face; sad part was, he was treating the scar like a badge of honor. He was just an idiot who won a pointless structured fight.

"So now that Jenna is back in town, maybe you can give me another shot if you aren't scared of what your friend will say." Drew shot a look at Alli.

"Excuse me? Haven't we gone over this before? Not interested. And if you disrespect my friend again. You'll regret it."

"Come on Clare. I have a cousin in Alberta who went to your old school. He told me how you use to get down. I just want in." Clare's mouth dropped as she flushed. She wanted to cry but she held it in. Alli listened. She wasn't going to let someone disrespect her friend like that.

Clare lost her way. But to bring it in her face like that. And seeing Jenna snickering in the background. She wasn't going to let him get the last laugh. And for K.C. to just sit there and not defend her. What a wuss.

Taking the water bottle from her purse, she pretended to walk to the trashcan. Smiling, Perino turned his back writing something on the board. Twisting the cap open, Alli poured it on the jock. Jenna's mouth opened as K.C. pretended not to see the sight.

"Excuse you." Drew said as the whole class made a gasp. The cold water making him jump a little bit. Perino turned around seeing Alli throw the bottle at the jock. A teacher knew their student. Alli was not one to stir up trouble.

Drew always had some inappropriate comment to say under his breath. He didn't know what happened, but he knew Drew started it without a doubt.

"Alli…..office now." Perino charged as Alli obeyed.

"And I would have done it to you too Jenna if I had another bottle." She looked at the blonde who held her face down.

Clare couldn't believe her friend just did that for her. She was grateful, but it was stupid on her part to do so. Putting her pen down, she followed her friend to the office with Perino's permission.

"Alli. You shouldn't of…." Clare sat beside Alli in the main office as the secretary looked at them like they were in the wrong place.

"Yes I should have. He had no right to talk to you like that. That was the same way he talked to me when I didn't give him any. Except he called me a prude princess. Why am I a prude? Because I have morals." She answered her own questions as Perino walked inside the office with a pink slip.

"Ms. Bhandari you have ISS for the remainder of the day." He smirked walking out. The two girls looked oddly at him. wait. She only had two classes. This was her last class of the day before she left.

"So I have 45 minutes." She told Clare as they laughed.

…

Drew came back from the restroom. That girl just humiliated him in front of everyone and Perino just gave her a slap on the wrist. It wasn't her business any way. He was talking to Clare. If the red head had a problem with it, she could have spoken up for herself. Sitting back down in his seat, he heard some girls in the back snicker.

Whatever. Didn't matter, he still won against the opponent he lost his first battle too. And he was ready for more. He was ready to take over the world. K.C. was a coward. He always straddled the fence. But that was his friend.

….

Courtney scratched her arms again as she parked her car in her driveway. Rocking back and forth in her seat, she bit her lip to try to calm her nerves. She bit it so hard blood leaked into her mouth. She knew this was wrong to do. But she couldn't fight it anymore. She couldn't. Thinking of Abby. Even her daughter wasn't enough for her to stop this urge.

Helen's face today. She knew she seemed paranoid but she knew the woman was against her. If she was her, she would be too. In her past life, she always had to have revenge. It was engrained in her. But the drugs in her system made her do things without a conscious. She would go down in the grave before her actions were uncovered.

…

Clare had to admit. She enjoyed volunteering here. So yes, she was skipping again. But she felt as if Alli needed her and she was more important than pottery class. The people were just so grateful here. No matter what happened to them, they believed another day meant another opportunity. Whether to survive or to…..her phone began to vibrate.

"Doesn't he understand. I want nothing to do with him." She said aloud as Alli continued to finish her Calculus work. Luckily, the hospital didn't need her so she came here. Bringing Clare along. They sat in her dad's office at the Salvation Army.

"Do you think that is why K.C. asked me to come with him? To write that comment on facebook."

"Clare. K.C. is a pig who wants to have his cake and eat it too. He likes you and Jenna."

"I know that. But for Drew to say that to me. I should have exploded on him. I was just so shamed. And the way the whole class looked at me…"

"You didn't have to say anything. That's why I did. Don't take it personal. I wanted Drew to be my first. But for the wrong reasons. I was just so happy that the star jock saw me in that way." She admitted biting her lip.

"Alli you're gorgeous. I don't understand." Clare stated.

"Clare. I have never felt comfortable in my skin. Never. You know that. I can do math problems in my head, but I don't know how to talk to boys and to be myself around them….so I overdo it…then when I began to tutor. Drew needed help….then one day….we were kissing…"

"And he was trying to take it too fast." Clare finished as Alli held her head down. "He told me he loved me…and if I did him…I would do it…but I wasn't ready. I wasn't." She bit her lip. "When he….tried too…I pushed him off of me, the next day, he told his friends I was stuck-up high maintenance prude bitch."

"Als nothing is wrong with being a virgin. I am too." Clare grabbed her hand as Alli held it back. Both smiling as Alli closed her textbook. "I'll meet you in the front. I got to go to the bathroom."

Clare headed to the main room as the volunteers handed food to the needy. She felt like she needed to be here. For some reason. Then that smell came to her again. Where did it come from. Turning around, she saw Eli looking at her from a distance.

So he was there that night. Wait. He was there at the fight? How could she not realize that? Pushing that in the back of her mind, she walked up to him.

Eli saw her coming to him. his fingers shaking. Every step closer to him. Dave saw this. Maybe he was feeling the same thing his friend felt towards Clare for Alli. Not like he knew what that was. How can you know an emotion you never had. And he knew she was here. And he had to be around her again because she never left his side here.

"Hey." Clare looked in his eyes as she spoke softly.

"Hey." He said looking into her eyes. Why was he here again? He forgot. All he saw now was Clare. But this couldn't be….for her safety….she should be with the guy from the other night. And he hated that they always saw each other.

Clare loved what she smelled. His scent. It relaxed her. Something in his eyes spoke to her. He was scared. Scared of what though. He made it clear he didn't want her around. But his body language told her differently. Like he needed her somehow.

Dave went to the food line. He felt awkward watching the two together like that.

"Can I help you?" Clare asked feeling like time stood still.

"I…these clothes…." He felt lower than dirt. "I need some new ones." He said.

"Let's go to the clothes room." Clare didn't ask questions aloud. What about his guardian he mentioned earlier? What was the name….Asher? Why didn't he go to the mall? Maybe she knew the answer. She didn't want to answer it.

….

Dave watched Alli stay out of his way. She got the message he was trying to send. But he felt like his body was telling him differently. He needed to walk away from here. Wait outside on the steps for Eli. But he couldn't and he didn't want to. He never felt like this. And it scared the hell out of him. He was too busy surviving for his hormones to be noticed. Sure he had had Asher's women but that was different.

Eating he watched her move to the other side of the room. Finishing, he threw it away in the trashcan. Making his way to her.

Alli just wanted to not see his face. Why was she overreacting? They weren't friends. Nor associates. She wasn't supposed to see him. So why was she angry? And the crazy part of it was that she knew all of this. Sorting can goods, she ignored him as she felt him come near.

"I got your text." He said quietly as she only nodded placing cans in individual piles.

"Not like you owe me anything." She said. "Just that I sort of helped you." Sarcastically saying pretending to read the nutrition label.

"I know that. But I told you I wouldn't answer." He felt odd that he was explaining himself. Didn't she get it? He was trying to protect her.

"Excuse me for actually caring." Alli stated concentrating on her task so naïve that she couldn't see.

"Whatever." Dave began to walk away.

"Yeah that's right walk away again." Alli stated loudly as he stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?" He turned around walking up to her. Alli stood her ground.

"You heard what I said." The muslim girl put the can down. "Walk away." She watched him bald up his fists. Though she did not know him, something told her, he would not hit her.

"first of all. You know nothing of me. Let's talk about how you are so self righteous. Just because you helped heal my wounds. You think I owe you something. I don't." He stated.

"Seems like you're scared of something to me." She folded her arms.

"I was trying to apologize to you. And to tell you why I couldn't text you…you know what…it doesn't matter….Go to hell." He walked away from her as she wanted to run after him.

….

"You can bring your guardian here too ya know." Clare opened the room where they saw numerous clothing hung on the wall. Eli just stared. Some outdated. Some recent. Walking over to the jeans piled on the table, he began to search as Clare watched.

"Stop it." He said lightly searching through the pile.

"Stop what?" Her eyes glowed hoping he would give her an answer.

"Stop trying to pick me for information. You won't find what you are looking for." He said directly. Surprised he could talk with her being near him.

"Only because you won't let me in. it's like you want to let me in…but then you don't." She said observing him searching through the millions of clothing. Selecting shirts and jeans.

"Clare….you don't know what you're talking about." He blew her off trying to not raise his voice at her. But she just always knew the buttons to push.

"If that's the case why do you have that constant fear in your eyes? I know haven't dealt with your parents death yet…."

"You don't know what the hell I'm dealing with. Stop doing that. Trying to put yourself in my position. I don't need your pity." Eli grabbed the jeans seeing they were his size.

"Eli I didn't mean to…." Clare backed off.

"You never mean to what….keep pushing. Clare. Not everyone is going to have a picture perfect life like you. And when it happens you deal." His anger unleashed.

"Excuse me. You don't know what I have been through and for you to just assume is….ugh….." Clare huffed. "Divorced parents and a slut for a stepmother."

"Poor Clare. So sorry that your parents are both alive and you have a chance to make it right." Eli grabbed the clothes walking out the room. Leaving her behind. She saw it as her world crashing. He saw it as her being spoiled.

It didn't matter. Eli found what he needed. He didn't have time to realize that he made her mad. Or that he had a feeling he was going to see more of her than he wanted to admit to himself. Right now, he had calm himself for what was in stored for him next.


	11. Half A Week Before the Winter

Half a Week Before the Winter

Vanessa Carlton

Chapter 11

….

Eli walked slowly in the café. Eyeing the place. Blocking the early 2000s music from the stereo out. It was weird how he recognized the music from so long ago. His life has been and is such a blur. He wanted to see clearly but he couldn't. He was forced to….forced to…..no matter how many times he pictured running away….he couldn't. This was his reality. His stomach was too jumbled. He wanted to throw up. He felt it coming up his throat.

Looking at the wooden tables and the different people there. He realized clothes didn't make him stand out. But his demeanor did. Everyone was happy. Laughing. Chatting. Yet he and his friend. Weren't smiling. Only a look of contentment. The employees wearing the same uniform, looked at them as if knowing.

Dave saw his brother begin to shake. Resting a hand on his shoulder. He tried to relax him. he paid no mind to the critiquing eyes of everyone else.

"Just take a seat." They moved to the farthest table in the back. "It will be over before you know it. No one can do anything to you here." Dave cased the place himself. Just old men and people sitting with lap-tops.

"It's when I leave here. That's what I'm worried about." Eli stated worried that no one followed him or this woman.

"we need protection." Dave finished hating to say that. "As of now our fists and feet are the only thing we've got." They both shrugged as Dave walked away sitting at another table.

Folding his hands, he was waiting. Keeping his eyes down, the people there knew he didn't belong. But this wasn't their place. He was kind of glad, he was under their surveillance. Because they were unintentionally saving his life. His client was a woman. But what if she sent someone else. Great another reason to fear his life and his sanity.

Then he thought of Clare's eyes. The deep blue that took his breath away. Her porcelain skin. So soft he wanted to touch it. When she talked, he had to focus hard to pay attention to her words because all he noticed was her beauty.

When she unknowingly told him her life, he envied her. He wanted her life. He wished he had his parents alive. He wished he could have been home that day. At least to protect his mother. His father was always a lost cause. Drinking to hide his depression. But he still loved his father. And hated him at the same time. Hating him for taking them both away from him.

Shaking his head, he had to stop thinking about this. But he always did. Even when he fought, the anger he felt for his father, was unleashed on his opponents.

Courtney walked into the coffee shop. Slowly. Walking back to her past life. Leaving what she had behind. It was too late for her to cry. Because she was giving in to it. She had to have it. No one could understand her need for this. She deserved it. Running her arms along her heroin tracks, it wouldn't be longer. It wouldn't be.

Opening the door, she smiled her perfect smile. Her look always saved her. But no one knew the dark secrets she held. And she would keep it to her death.

…..

Helen locked her office door. Another day done. she made it. She was able to not run across the hallway and bite the woman's head off. But it was good she didn't have to see her. Biting her lip, she passed the playroom.

The room that the parents begged Mr. Dylan to open when they had to pick their kids from the bus stop to bring them back to finish up their work. The many times Clare had to stay here. Coloring with color books and playing with blocks. Like Courtney was the only thing the woman had to force herself to accept. But it was Abby too.

Walking past the room, she refused to look inside. For if she did, she would see the little girl who had Clare's eyes. It was a hard pill to swallow. Maybe that was why Randall decided to leave. She didn't want any more children. But that was irrelevant now.

Walking in the temp section, she smiled as they spoke to her. Simply waving, she noticed Courtney was not there. Shrugging, maybe she went to the bathroom.

…

Dave watched the woman approach Eli's table. She looked somewhat familiar but he didn't know where he saw her from. He didn't know too many people, that was why he was so certain he saw her face somewhere.

But that didn't stop him from still feeling Alli's hand touch his face as she wiped his eyes. Nurturing to him. He almost forget what it felt like. He had been pushing it in the back of his mind so he wouldn't think about it. He wanted to forget her. But he couldn't. Maybe that was why he kept coming back. He wanted to see her again.

It seemed that knowing she was there made going to that brown building bearable. He honestly had no right to treat her like he did. She risked so much for him. but she was just so nosey.

Looking at the café before him, he realized how society didn't know his kind existed. Though he didn't go to school. He was far from ignorant. He self-educated himself. Whether Asher knew it or not. Only his body was captured not his mind.

He would go back to her…..to the Salvation Army. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he stared at her text again. What was this emotion he felt towards the Indian girl? He wanted to text her back. He did. Looking up, he saw her father. Dr. Bhandari enter the café. His eyes following him.

The Indian man stood in line. Waiting to order.

Dave just observed. Like he always did.

The doctor who didn't care enough for him. but he knew the game. That wasn't his first time in a hospital. The sad part was that the man looked in his face as he left. He had so many patients he didn't even recognize him.

…

Eli's eyes bucked as he saw her. The gorgeous blonde before him. Where had he seen her before? Where? Then he remembered. One day in Asher's office. She was one of his traffickers. Like he was now. one of Asher's girls. One of his use to be girls. And by the look on her face, she recognized him too.

Courtney swallowed as she saw the mysterious boy sit down. His face. His stature. She didn't know his name, but she knew of him. it didn't matter anyways. No one knew of Asher's boys. They were faded memories to society. But right now…..she wanted this….she needed this more.

"Caramel…." Eli stated as Courtney held her head down. It had been a while since she heard her old name. She tried to forget that name so many times. And she must have been around him without noticing it for him to call her that.

"That's not me anymore." She said with a straight face.

The boy couldn't believe it. One of the only people who was able to escape Asher. Was now back. But as a customer…he couldn't do it. He couldn't sell this to her. Not when…but it wasn't his job to care about her current state. Or to start conversation. She was here for one thing. And he had to give it to her.

Eli couldn't….he couldn't grasp the concept of the many times he imagined being where she was at in her life. Away and free. And now. She came back to it. He would never come back to this. Not like he would be free anyways.

Holding a plastic cup. Her gift was inside. Pretending to drink from it. He set it down on the table. Grabbing it across from the table, she pretended to drink from "his cup." Quickly putting it in her purse.

Courtney gently had her money in a plastic cup handing it across the table so it wouldn't look suspicious. As did he. Biting her lip in eagerness, she checked in side. Satisfied. she nodded in acknowledgement as she left.

Dave came to his table. Sitting down.

"Where do we know her from?"

"One of Asher's ex girls."

"How ironic is that?" Dave watched the blonde leave the coffee shop. And his stomach began to grumble. The smells from the shop didn't help as his mouth watered. They did still have some money left over after they paid their rent.

Eli only nodded reading his brother's mind as they ordered. Walking to the register. The clerk looked odd at them. But it wasn't her business. They were just two hungry boys.

…

Alli finished her homework as her father walked in the door. Not acknowledging his presence, she continued to finish her work. He only stared at her as he walked in the living room. She was still mad at him and it was something he used to be upset about when he entered the medical field. And she did have the right to do so.

His daughter had the biggest heart he had ever known. But she still had to get over it. He was just a patient. And if he saw him today, he wouldn't recognize him. And that was how it would be for her too.

Alli kept writing. Examining the problem. Only to not look in her father's eyes. Knowing she would have to tell him the truth.

"Alli. I know you are still mad at me but could you please talk to me. Please."

"Dad. I just. All I want to do is help people. That what you raised me do. And I want to do it. But sometimes it is hard to separate personal feelings from your job. How do you do it?"

"You just have to. A lot of professionals get in binds because they become too close to their patients. It is something you must learn to do." His father kissed her forehead as he went to bed.

Alli looked at the text she sent Dave. Maybe sometimes moments passed.

….

Courtney put on a Barney tape for her daughter as she went into bathroom. Locking it. Randall would not be here for another hour. Opening her bag, she searched for her needles. Just like old times. Times she realized she had missed.

Her eyes looking at the plastic bag of white powder. In a trance. It was calling her name. and then she remembered. It coursing through her veins. The rush. But then she remembered why she had to take it. To not remember her actions. Asher's bedmate. His beatings. But she kept coming back for more of it. She was his classy prostitutes.

But she needed "this" for other reasons now. Pulling out her lighter….she tried to stop herself. The silver spoon resting on the counter. She stared at her distorted reflection inside. She was a mother now. A mother. It wasn't just about her. She was a wife now to.

_Knock knock_

hearing a knock on the door, she dropped the spoon.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Abby stated on the other side. "Are you sick?"

"Shit." Courtney said aloud slamming the lighter against the counter. She almost gave in to it. She almost did. Dropping to the floor, she held herself.

Abby heard a noise. Turning the knob, she saw her mother on the ground. Crying. No mommy.

"mommy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." The little girl watched her mother running to her hugging me.

"I'm sorry dear. I had a rough day. Just give me a second. I will meet you downstairs." She carefully put stared at the plastic bag throwing it in the toilet. Hesitantly flushing.

"What were you doing?" Abby stayed at the door instead. Peaking inside as she looked at her mother.

"Nothing baby." She picked the girl up walking to the kitchen. Crying as she gripped her tightly. This girl just saved her life once again. She would make Abby proud of her.

She almost gave in to it. So close that she spent money she didn't have for drugs she didn't need.

…..

"Mom what would you do if I talked to father?" Clare asked as they ate dinner. She felt like she needed to be on her mother's side. But after listening to Eli. She had to count her blessings. At least both of them were alive. And she could make things better.

"Clare he is your father. I can't count it against you. You do need both of us in your life." She ate her roast as she sipped her wine. Watching her daughter. She honestly didn't want the girl to be bitter like she.

"It actually is not about me and him. it's about Courtney." She said softly as her mother's eyes widened. What about the blonde bimbo? But in the back of her head, she knew her daughter was right. How did Clare know. She was always wiser beyond her years.

"What about the woman?" Helen listened attentively grabbing her daughter's hand. "Baby. I do not feel betrayed. Not with you as my daughter."

"The other week at the mall mom." Clare explained her story as Helen shook her head. Looking at her daughters face. Both thought the same. Hating a person, but at the same time. Their heart went out to her. But they shouldn't care about Courtney and Abby. They were Randall's problem now. But still…

"She definitely needs something more than help. She is now working at my job." Helen took another sip. "And I can't hide it. I hate her there. And seeing Abby there. But I stay professional. At least for now." Clare nodded.

How hard this must be for her mother. Helen was taking this well as to be expected. The woman who stole her husband. Plus their love child. In her face. Nothing needed to be said. Her mother had the right to quit.

"Are you serious?" Clare's eyes widened.

"As a heart attack. I suggest you talk to him about your relationship with him. Not his wife. It is not our place anymore. And your father made his bed. Now he has to lay in it." She stated. Did she say this for Clare's benefit or her own.

….

Eli drenched his face in water for the millionth time. Another nightmare. The same one where he watched his father shoot his mother. And then himself. No matter how many times he screamed for the man to stop or how loudly. It happened.

_His father holding the gun up against his wife's forehead. Shaking as tears fell from the man's eyes. His mother telling him not to. To afraid to run. To shocked to move. Her pleas and cries being ignored. The man pulled the trigger. And her body fell lifeless._

_And Eli ran to her body, holding her. The blood on his hands. Looking up to his father who couldn't see him. putting the gun against his head. Taking a bitter sip of vodka. Pulling the trigger. His body fell. And Eli cried for what was once his._

The same dream every night. The bags under his eyes. Looking in the mirror, he bald his fist. Wanting to punch it, but he fought the urge. He fought the urge to not hurt himself.

Today he was able to live. To keep his life. But he had another. Caramel. The girl who gave up everything to get away from Asher. If only he knew a way to leave.


	12. Half A Week Before The Winter part 2

Half a Week Before the Winter

Part 2

Chapter 12

…..

Owen still felt the blow from the other night. Tasted the hard concrete and blood together on his tongue. The kid was growing more and more. He underestimated his opponent. And he loss. His first fight ever. He lost. But he didn't lose control as he had in the past. He didn't go to extreme measures to win. Like trying to trap an opponent in a headlock. Or using brass knuckles to defend his title for Asher.

That was what this life did to him. made him forgot about emotions. Made him forget about his conscious. In his bathroom, he looked at the healed cuts on his chest. Shaking his head, he splashed his face drying it with a towel. No matter how much he bathed. He saw the blood on his hands. The blood of the boy he almost killed in the fight that night. The night that made him realize he was cold hearted…..

The boy he was fighting. Pale. Frail. Just a boy wanting to fight. His first time. And he took advantage of it. Throwing jaw breaking punches. So much force he put on that kid, Dallas and Luke had to pull him off. What had he done. Since he was seven. He was Asher's. A kid who ran away from a foster family trying to pimp him to anyone.

He had so much inside of him. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. And the boys knew it. And he knew Asher knew it too. The disguised man was afraid of him. But Owen himself was afraid of Asher. Though he acted as if he was not. Though he plotted against him. He was days had passed. And he was waiting for the call from his boss. The words the man would use.

He was 20 years old. A little older than the others. Which was why it was so dire of him to win every match. If he started losing. He would lose his life. That was why he had to get to Asher before he got to him. Sneaking into his office a while back. Taking drugs was just a signal to the man. Just to make him weary. And he was. That was why he called the meeting.

Once he got the bag, he flushed it in the toilet. He may be a lot of things, but he didn't do drugs. He smoked. But that was it. Hearing his phone ring, he knew who it was. Asher.

"Yeah." Owen put on a shirt not paying attention to the burn marks on his skin. Foster parents way of punishment.

"I need to see you immediately." Asher's voice drenched in venom.

"I will be there." Owen walked to his bedroom. Looking underneath his bed. The gun he hardly ever used. But he knew how to aim. And he would use it if he needed to. He would live if he had to.

…..

Clare sat in her car. Smiling. Today went well. No glares from Jenna. And no interactions with K.C. that was a good thing. Hopefully, he got the message. And hopefully, she would see that the only girl who wanted K.C. at the school was Jenna herself.

Even Drew stayed away. And still lived off the glory of that fight. That was last Saturday. It was now Thursday. Looking at her phone. She saw Eli's number. How much she wanted to talk to him. but she knew the result would be like Alli's. no call. And constant worries. She just wanted to help him. but she couldn't even help herself.

She found it odd how K.C. didn't even affect her at all. And the sandy blonde noticed too. That was why he didn't try to get her attention as much. During class, she kept seeing a pair of gorgeous eyes through her mind. She just wondered. Was he ok? Did she dream of the perfect family or his current reality like she. She just wanted to see him again.

…

Randall sat on the couch watching ESPN. He loved his days off. But he loved watching his daughter sleep on his chest. Looking at her, she reminded him of Clare at this age. So curious with life. Flipping through channels because of commercials, he smiled to himself. Until he heard a whimper.

Looking at daughter, he felt her grab tightly to his shirt. What could the little girl be dreaming about. Rubbing her back, he tried to wake her.

"Abby." He said gently.

"Mommy." She kept saying.

"Abby." He said once again as he saw his daughter cry.

_All she saw was her mother. On the bathroom floor. Shaking. Scratching. Scratching so hard that the blood could be seen. Her hair untamed. And all the little girl could do was run away. Run away from what she didn't know herself. Trying to wake up._

"Abby." Randall shook her. His heart beating fast.

"Mommy no." She screamed as she looked into her father's eyes. Crying. Clutching him harder.

"Baby what's wrong." The father asked knowing a child could never have a dream this powerful unless something was truly happening to her.

"I dreamt mommy was cutting herself again…" Abby said faintly. Not hearing the noise from the television. But she felt her father rub her back comfortingly.

"….this time….she was on the…..floor…..blood was everywhere…..daddy I'm scared." Randal hugged her once more. He should have shielded her more from Courtney's actions. His actions.

Picking her up, he placed her on the counter. Grabbing milk and a glass. Warming it in the microwave, he watched his daughter hold herself. It would get better soon.

"here sweetie." The man blew on the hot fluid as he helped his daughter drink. This would do the trick. "Baby I promise I won't let mommy hurt herself again." He said to himself with determination.

Nodding at her father's comment, Abby hugged Randal as he picked her up again. Placing her on the couch. He only hoped Abby would not go down the same road. Cleaning out the mug, he began to clean the kitchen. Picking up certain bills. One bill in particular. Courtney's.

Opening the envelope, he saw "Blocked Number" listed several times. Who was this person? Persons? Placing it back in the envelop. He took a deep breath. Not knowing what to do with his life.

…

Asher not only ran a tight ship with his boys, but with his girls too. They were expected to deliver. No exceptions. And they would do as he say. Sitting before him. a new girl. With long brown hair. And beautiful light eyes. Her shyness. Innocent eyes. He could use. Just like he did Courtney. This girl was a token.

"Anya. Do you have my money?" Asher's deep voice blared as she nodded vehemently. She didn't want to end up like her beaten friends. Well girls she worked with.

"Good." He smirked looking at her body himself. Anya bit her lip as the man inspected her. Trying to live this down. But it was nothing she wasn't use to. Every man who she encountered saw her as this. At least now she was getting paid for it. Her father. After her mother's death. His friends. Then she left never wanting to come back. But she did come back.

She came back to worse.

"You can leave." Asher saw what he needed to see as she nodded. Walking as fast as she could.

Trying to avoid the sexual glares from his fighters in the hallway. One in particular who licked his lips at her. She just kept walking. Trying to clear her mind. Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the boy following her.

"What the…" She began feeling a boy tug her wrist.

"How about I give you some compensation?" He stared at her as she snatched her wrist from his.

"No way in hell." She kept walking. A tear leaking. She was prostitute how could she have morals.

The men she had to sleep with to…. Their taste on her mouth. Walking in the long way, she passed a muscular boy. One of his fighters. But this one looked much older. Shaking her head, she kept walking.

Owen watched Luke approach the new girl with his flirtatious eyes. It must have been one of Asher's new girls. He could tell by the way she walked. She still had shame in her eyes. She would get use to living with it. Knocking on the door, he saw Asher sitting there.

The business man watched the young man sit down. A bouncer nearby. He had his gun underneath his desk. He wasn't alive because of sheer luck. He was alive because he was quick at a trigger.

"Owen." He said firmly as Owen held his head down.

"You don't need to say anything. I know….." The boy began.

"Did I say you could talk?" Asher shut him up with his mouth. "That loss was completely unacceptable." He stated as Owen watched him. "Now speak."

"I don't know what happened." The muscular boy stated.

"I do. And the fighters do too." Asher stated. Just giving him a hint. Making the boy aware. He would not bring up the drugs now.

Owen's hairs stood up from behind his neck. Was this it? The moment he was waiting for? Was he going to be fast enough to reach for his…

"You've become too cocky son." Asher turned the conversation another way. A mind game he learned. So he wasn't ready for him to die. That was a good thing for them both. Because Owen was going to do all that he could to bring him to hell with him.

"And no one can ever be too cocky. Because that is how you get replaced." Asher emphasized as Owen only nodded.

"I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." He stated standing up looking outside his window at the beautiful girl that just walked outside his office.

"Thank you." Owen said leaving the office.

…

Eli sat at The Dot. Dave siting from across him. they were lucky to enjoy a good meal. A meal that would fill their stomachs up. Money Asher paid him for the sale. 20 percent of a 2000 dollar profit. No it wasn't much. But it would do for now.

Dave saw his friend stiffen as he continued to eat. They still were under surveillance from the teens. He wished he could be seen as a person rather than a waste. Swallowing his burger down, his stomach continued to growl.

"Dave. If you are still hungry….."

"Eli. We have to be wise remember if we don't want to steal from others." He hated saying that aloud.

"Just think about yourself. It's just French fries and onion rings." Eli was glad to have not only a friend but a protector. As Dave left the table, Eli looked at the sky from the window. His mom- on his mind. Thinking about the countless times they watched clouds pass in the park. This was a waste of time.

"One onion ring please…..o yeah…and a frie." Dave said at the counter as the clerk looked at him suspiciously. Nothing he wasn't use too. Waiting at the counter, he heard the door open. As a tan boy walked inside, along with a sandy blonde. Both of their statures looked familiar to him. Dave saw the scar on the other one's nose. He saw the boys somewhere. But he didn't know where?

K.C. and his arrogant jock friend walked inside. Noticing a pair of eyes were on him. the eyes of a small black boy to be specific. What was this guy's problem? He had never seen him before. Shrugging he ordered as Drew leaned against the counter looking at the clerk. Giving her flirtatious eyes. All he wanted was to get away from Jenna. The annoying texts. Her annoying voice. Her annoying everything. But that was what happened when you used a girl to no end.

Drew laughed at K.C.s annoyed face. Trying to ignore the curious eyes of the black boy? Was he gay or something? Then he remembered. His nose.

"Yeah it's a scar." Drew said as Dave rolled his eyes at the boy who was unaware of his lethal hands. "Got a problem with it?"

"Thank you." Dave grabbed the onion rings. Ignoring the jocks comment. Dave only ate knowing what his brother was thinking about. Returning to the table as Eli stayed looking into the clouds.

"Let's go to the park." Dave suggested as Eli stated. The mysterious boy hardly ever talked about his mother. But he knew a couple of things about the woman. Like how she loved nature. And how she took Eli to the park. Just like he had to revisit the Salvation Army. Eli had to revisit the park. This time. For a different reason.

"No that's alright." Eli felt disgusted in himself that he had stolen from the place that his mother loved. How could he forget all the times they shared there together. And he ruined it by taking from others there.

…..…..

Alli took a break today. She needed time to relax from her two "jobs." More like not seeing Dave's face. Wanting to touch his cheek…wanting to….where did that come from. She just met him weeks ago. Did she have a hero complex. But the fear in his eyes. She wanted to….she want to…

"I shouldn't be wanting to do this." Clare said aloud as Alli looked at her best friend who was sitting in the passenger seat. The beautiful red head looked up as her eyes glowed with worry.

"I didn't mean to say that aloud." Clare looked at her phone screen. Seeing "Eli" in the contact log.

"Now who's staring at their phone?" Alli teased seriously as she stopped at a traffic light seeing Clare staring intently at her phone.

"Als he was right. You were right too." Clare said referring to the last conversation she had with him. Both Alli and she left off on a bad note with the broken boys. And then his words about her family. Was she spoiled? All she wanted to do get over her father's betrayal. But she was still bitter as hell.

"I need to talk to my dad." She said as Alli nodded. The muslim girl hoped her friend was serious about this.

"And how did you come up with this?" Alli teased glad she was seeing her friend finally trying to let go of this anchor.

"Eli…..with his parents gone…..in the end….I still can't imagine….living without mine…even my father…..I just want…." Clare began to mumble as something caught her view. A boy with the mysterious aura. The one who just crossed her mind. Why did they always run into each other. God definitely had a sense of humor. Her eyes saw him from across the street walking. Him and Dave.

"Clare what?" Alli turned her head seeing the two boys. Dave! "O my god." Alli gripped her steering wheel clueless on the matter at hand.

"Do they see us?" Clare asked her heart beating fast looking through the windshield.

"I don't think so. What do we do? Keep driving?" Alli looked at her friend. "What if we follow them….." Alli said slowly afraid of Clare's response. She know she sounded like a stalker. Obsessed. But how was she supposed to help Dave any other way.

"Alli. I do but I don't. I mean. Something tells me we have to help these guys. But we don't know them like that. But I want to know Eli. I want to help him. For some reason. It is so clear in my mind that that is what we are supposed to do. Help these boys." Clare finally stated.

"That's how I feel too." Alli said looking at their direction as the light turned green. Making sure they stayed behind the boys a couple of cars behind. They looked at the area the boys were leading them too. It didn't surprise them that this was where they came from. Clare looked at the abandoned building once again. And the people on the street corner. The woman on the street corner in particular. With high heels and a short skirt.

But if this was where they were from? How did they? How was it they were so determined? And so….different than that environment.

As Alli continued to follow them, she felt like the PIs in the old movies she and her father watched. She hoped she was thinking straight. But she knew she wasn't. and if her father found out about the missing drugs. But she would place that in the back of her mind. Right now she had to help a friend.


	13. The Black Parade

My Chemical Romance

The Black Parade

Chapter 13

….

Alli parked the car, locking it as she and Clare got outside. Looking at the damaged building before them. The journey they took. Suspenseful. Making sure the boys didn't see them. Holding their breaths. Alli prayed as she stepped on her break every time, hoping they didn't catch on. hoping they didn't notice them. Holding each other's hands. They had mace in the other. They were doing something completely stupid. But it felt right to them. Somehow.

Walking inside the long hallway. The floor began to creak loudly. They were far behind the two.

The boys didn't seem to pay the creaking any attention. They had heard it that much. The numberless door. The faded paint on the door. They kept moving. But something was wrong. Out of place.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Alli asked. Clare couldn't believe she said this. Fearless Alli was afraid.

"We can't back out now." Clare said seeing the boys enter the room from afar.

"I know. I'm still scared seeing him. My stomach is in knots." Alli put her hand over it.

Dave couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Watched carefully. So did Eli. Once in a while, they would turn around. Looking. Preparing their minds. For Asher's employees. Their minds wandering to the fact that maybe the man wanted them dead. But every time they turned around, they saw nothing. No one. This life was filled with paranoia. Unlocking their door, they sat down on the couch. Turning on the television.

Dave looked at the picture of his mother. Touching it. Eli only kept his eyes on the commercial on the screen. Trying to not think of his mother.

Clare never felt so determined in her life. But she felt like a spy. The way the two girls were tip toeing. Whispering to each other. Hiding when the boys turned around. Were they stalkers?

Yes!

But they had good reason. Holding Alli's hand, they walked to the door. Seeing the chipping of the paint. Biting her lip. She knocked lightly.

Please answer.

Eli and Dave held their breath as the mysterious boy turned off his t.v. automatically. Who was there? Maybe it was their day to die. Dave looked around in the apartment, grabbing a knife underneath the couch cushion. He nodded at Eli who walked to the door. No peephole. He opened the door. And what he saw made him drop his defenses. He found the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"….Clare?" He asked as she nodded forgetting that Alli was standing beside her looking at the two together.

"Yeah…I….we followed you….." she said as Eli just stared at her. She sounded crazy hearing herself say the words aloud. Dave approached them. Dropping his knife. Seeing Alli by her.

"Why?" Eli asked forgetting that Dave was by him.

"I saw you walking….and I was curious….really worried about you. And our last conversation didn't go so well…..I just wanted to know if you were ok?" She shrugged as he nodded.

"We're fine." Dave said not looking at Alli as she held her head down. "You can go now." He walked back to his room. Of course Alli followed him as Eli and Clare continued to stare at each other.

"Can I come in?" She asked as he let her inside. This moment was too…he couldn't think of the word for it. Why wasn't he weirded out that she followed him. she didn't know what game she was getting herself into by coming for him. Why did she feel comfortable in doing so.

"Is Asher working tonight?" She asked seeing his guardian wasn't there. He gave his famous smirk. She talked as if she knew who Asher was.

"Yeah." Eli stated. Asher was at work. Not like it was a lie. Clare looked at the grungy apartment as Eli tried not to think about the negative. Like how she probably thought he was low life.

"I'm sorry about the other day. It was selfish of me."

"No it wasn't was selfish of me….." He stopped her.

"How come?" she watched him sit down. Following him.

"Because your family is still important to you. Just because….mine….isn't….here anymore….doesn't mean that my problem is worse than yours." He said folding his fingers together. Clare wanted to hold them.

….

Alli walked inside of Dave's bedroom. His back turned to her as he looked outside of his window. Why did she have to follow him? How could he not have known? He was losing his touch. He could hear anything and notice the littlest things. But this girl….ugh….she was right behind him and he tried to hardest to pretend she wasn't there.

"Dave…" Alli touched his shoulder as he let go of the breath he was holding.

"…what?" He moved away from her. At least he tried to as she grabbed his wrist.

"Stop touching me." He stated firmly as she didn't let go of him.

"no" She firmly stated lacing his fingers with hers. She knew it was direct but she also knew he wasn't use to having any positive attention.

Dave looked at their hands together. And….he just wasn't use to this. Someone caring for him. and that was what she was doing. And he had to stop her. Now.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? It's like you have a hero complex or something. What would daddy think if he saw you with me? I bet he doesn't even know you are here." He watched her face change as she stood firm.

"No he doesn't and it isn't his business. Look I had to see you again." She admitted as he said nothing. "I had to know if you were ok?" she squeezed his hand as he didn't let go.

"As you can see I am." He let go of her hand. Missing the closeness of her. Both forgetting that they were standing up. Not noticing the bed in the room. But both were face to face. And she was staring at him in the eyes.

….

Clare sat on the couch. Eli beside her. Scooting closer to him, she reached for his hand. He had so much sorrow in his eyes. And he was trying to hide it. Hold it back.

Eli felt the overwhelming feeling of having her close to him. but the other night. The other boy. She was taken. But it didn't matter to him. all he wanted to do was…..he almost jumped feeling her hand touch him face.

Clare didn't know what possessed her to touch his face. She just wanted him to look at her.

"Eli" She rubbed his cheek. He closed his eyes to relish this. He hadn't felt this kind of touch before.

"Please stop." He stated as he tried to ignore this feeling. His hearting beating. Looking into her eyes. He broke.

"Eli tell me…please….I want to help you. I know something's wrong. Dave and his scars. Your scars…." Clare stated as the boy said nothing.

"This was a wasted trip. Just go back home to your family."

"Ugh…why are you the most stubborn person I know? I am trying to be your friend and you are…."

"I don't need friends Clare." He realized he liked saying her name too much. "I….."

"You are the same….the loner. Not everyone is out to hurt to you. I want to help you. I do but you wont let me." She said in defeat standing up.

"Clare I am trying to protect you." He said without thinking. Damn it. She always did this to him. Standing up he walked out of the apartment. She naturally followed.

"Eli…." She called him. He ignored her walking through the grungy halls exiting his building.

"Eli…." She said as he turned around facing her.

"What don't you understand." He faced her. Eyes meeting.

"I don't understand how you are so afraid to let someone in to help you…" She pleaded touching his face again.

"Because I'm a lost cause. You don't know what world I belong too. Nor do I want you to find out." He let it slip out.

"That's just it. Tell me. I want to find out." She took a breath closing the gap between them. Hugging him. he held her back. Instinctively kissing her forehead. She gasped looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got in me." He let her go.

"It's just that. I can tell you aren't used to affection. Your guardian doesn't give you any does he?" Clare pushed the subject again.

"He has another way of showing his affection." Eli simply said as Clare watched his face frown.

….

Alli watched him as she tried to approach him again. But he kept backing away. Just like in the hospital room. He was scared of her. Why? She wouldn't hurt him. But maybe….then it clicked in her head. He was only used to getting hurt.

"Dave look at me….please." She approached him as he began to cry. "You're crying." She wiped his face as he tried to stop the tears as she sat him on the bed.

"Shh….shhh." She comforted him as he held onto her for dear life.

"You remind me so much of her….."he said aloud. "My mom…you could just see every emotion in her eyes. I miss her so much….." he cried as Alli only nodded.

"Then come to the Salvation Army to talk about her. You and Eli both need someone to listen to you." Alli pleaded.

"It's not that simple….." He said.

"Yes it is….it's like you aren't use to anyone caring about you. I know it sounds crazy but I do. Just let me."

"Why do I matter to you?" he looked up at her in her eyes as she paused.

"You just do. I don't know why? Sometimes people are put in each other's lives for a particular reason. I feel that way about you. And I think you do too." She said as he said nothing. Just letting her hold him. He never felt like this before.

"I do." He finally said not listening to his mind telling him to stay away from this girl. If he cared for her, he would do whatever it took to keep her away from him. But he didn't want her away from him. But Asher. Asher. Asher!

"….but you don't understand. It doesn't matter how much I want you….here….you can't and you are going to have to accept that." He said breaking from her grasp.

…

"How?" Clare touched his cheek gently. Finding that she was enjoying this too much.

"It just isn't even your business…."He gripped her wrist gently.

"Like you being at the fight the other night." She caught him off guard. As his eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I just…knew ok." She stated. "Why were you there?" She asked still persisting. Like she would tell him she knew his scent. He woodsy, intoxicating scent.

"Why were you there?" He asked beginning to panic. "Why do you need to know so much about me?"

"Eli…..calm down…." She said soothingly.

"No because then you will get close to me. I can't allow that to happen to me…or you…you are so naïve. You don't even see how….."

"But I want to know….." She said.

"No you don't." He stated. "Just leave…please." He said.

"I would…but I don't think you want me to."

…

Dave walked out of his room realizing what he said to the girl. The girl he had only known for like a month. And she kept following him. He heard her footsteps behind him. Where did Eli go? He saw the door wide open as he was about to walk out.

"O no you don't." Alli pulled him back inside. Dave was shocked at her strong grip. "Ever since you met me…you have only ran away from me…."

He only shrugged.

"I know something is up with you and Eli. I can't put my finger on it. But I know it is….and I know you want to tell me. I see it in your eyes….just tell me…."

"It is so easy to want to help someone like me….." He began as she looked at him. "Its so easy to help me so you can get a pat on the back…ease your conscience."

"Dave that isn't why I'm…."

"It doesn't matter Alli…..why can't you just let things be" He said.

"Because I know the minute I walk out this door, you are going to want to come after me." Alli stated looking in his eyes. He could only nod because she told the truth.

…

Outside…the dirty streets with cracks in the cement. But the scenery didn't stop their intense conversation. Or their eyes blaring into one another. Eli mentally smirked. Clare was so persistent and never gave up. And she would not leave unless he gave her what she wanted.

"What if I didn't want you to, but I had to. What if I do let you get close to me?" he looked into her eyes.

"Then you have to trust me." She said.

"Its not you that I don't trust." He stated.

"Then wh…." She began.

"Its myself." He walked off and she pulled him in another hug. Taken about. He held her in his arms. He had never felt like this before. So secure. He didn't think a hug could make him feel like this. Her arms around him, she looked up to him.

"Let me teach you." She said as he looked puzzled.

"Teach me what?"

"Teach you how to trust" She said lightly as felt an overwhelming sensation in her body to keep him close to her.


	14. The Black Parade part 2

The Black Parade

My Chemical Romance

Chapter 14

…

Anya stood there. On the corner. The different cars that passed by through the night. The headlights adding to the eeriness. The dimness of the street lights. The hot air forming sweat on her skin. Another night. How many would she do tonight to not face Asher's wrath? Looking at her "co-workers" hop into random cars, she looked at the night sky. Not paying attention at the wanderers who passed by. Some were drifters. There scent lingered in the air as they left.

Anya sometimes wished she had that life rather than this one. Others were fighters who kept walking, knowing Asher's rule. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the one who tried to make a pass at her the other day. But he too kept straight on his path. Heading to his fight.

Amazing how the stars and moon made her feel so small. Amazing how she could have time to gaze when she was in this lifestyle. Short skirt and cleavage showing, she was dressed to kill. With mace in her purse, she was ready. This time she would not be taken surprise by a customer who didn't get his way.

Feeling her lip, a crusted scar formed on her upper lip. Lip gloss only covered so much. And she tried to stop making herself seem surprised every time this happened to her. And she tried to not be surprised when she saw addicts in the alleys getting high. Some were her co-workers. She used to be that way too.

"Cinnamon, are you alright?" Anya looked up hearing her street name.

"Yeah, Lolita." Anya looked at the fifteen year old girl with so much make up on her face, she looked like a ghost. This girl reminded her of herself when she was younger. The high heels they were both wearing to gain attention. The mascara and eyeliner to give her a mysterious look.

The young girl looked at the older gorgeous girl with envy. The sacrifice she made to save their life. Refusal to do any job could end up to dire consequences. She would not let her mind drift to that moment again.

"I'm so sorry about….." The young black haired girl said.

"It's alright…." Anya shut her down as a car pulled up at the corner. Rolling his window down. He looked at the younger girl with lust in his eyes. Filth was the only word for him and his old Honda he pulled up in.

"How much for the works?" he asked as Lolita giggled walking up to his window.

"400" She said confidently. This life made them have no shame. At this moment, it wasn't about a young girl who was getting approached by a man in his 50's. With whiskey on his breath.

"Does your friend want to tag along?" His deep voice bellowed as he looked at "Cinnamon" up and down. Her fishnet stockings and long brown hair.

"No…..all you get is me tonight." She spoke firmly. Sounding as if she was almost of age. Almost.

"Hop in…." The man said as Lolita opened the car door. Driving off with the man.

Watching the car leave, she was glad the man didn't want a threesome. That was how she got her lip busted. Protecting her friend from something she didn't want to do. But the mace bottle saved her life. At least her lip was the only thing hurt.

…..

Helen shopped the aisles of the grocery store. Crossing out items, she put in her basket. Fixing her reading glasses, she found herself….surprisingly smiling. She was back in her routine. Unbearable, but who liked grocery shopping.

And on a plus side, shopping for two was cheaper than shopping for three. Laughing cynically, she was realizing that she was going to make it after all. Seeing Courtney every day, was becoming more bearable. The perky blonde, who was noticeably becoming less perky every day. Not like it was her business.

Like Clare wanting to talk to her father. It wasn't her business. And Clare had the right too. But it would be a lie if she said she was going to be alright with it. So many years of marriage. 25 years wasted.

Everything he took from her. And she was bitter. But at least it would not corrupt her mind. She was learning to live with the bitterness.

Walking casually with the basket making its whistling sound, she walked to the end of the aisle….noticing the one man…she would never have anything for again. Damn.

…

Courtney found herself walking on these streets. Asher's territory. Seeing the girls in action. Entering different cars of all statuses. Heartbreaking it was. How she was one of them. And the girls only got younger, for she did not recognize any of them. That was good and safe for her. She prayed she would keep this life away from Abby…who was with the babysitter.

Looking forward, she realized that these girls were daughters, even mothers. The things she did to keep herself safe. The girls she threw under the bus to be the prized possession. There wasn't friends when you had to survive. And get your next fix.

The night life. The grotesque and dangerous life. Wondering whether you would get caught by a cop. But some cops were on his payroll. How convenient. Her heroin scars began to hurt as she saw some of the girls getting high in the alley. That was how one could make since of this.

In her own thoughts, her mind began to drift, and she accidently bumped into a girl.

"Umm, sorry miss." Anya dropped her bag spilling out millions of condoms, tucking her hair behind her ears, she hurriedly put them in her purse.

"Sorry about that." Courtney helped her. For a prostitute, she was definitely mannerable. Almost like she didn't belong here.

"No….it's alright." Anya looked at the gorgeous blonde wondering why she was on this side of town.

"Sweetie. Your lip." The blonde said in concern.

"I'm fine." Anya stated as she tried to walk away. Tonight was a slow night for her. All of the girls were gone accept for her. This had never happened before. And if she didn't show up with her money, she was…..she didn't want to get a black eye.

Courtney saw the sudden panic in the girl's eyes. She knew that look. The look of fear. She didn't have enough. The many nights, Asher fists flung her across the other room. She could leave her like this.

"What's your name?" the woman asked the young lady who eyed her in suspicion.

This was not normal. Some glamorous woman talking to her as if she was not trash. She knew what she looked like. She wasn't a part of this society. But when the woman asked her the question, she heard it in her voice. She was aware of her struggle. She didn't know how she knew but she did. What if she was a pimp herself. Who promised lies like her current one.

"Cinnamon." Anya said as the woman only nodded bumping into her once again. Making her drop her purse.

"What the….." Anya began as Courtney inconspicuously dropped her 300 dollars on the ground…walking off.

Anya looked around as the woman walked off. On the ground, she picked up her condoms and "earned money" from the night. Looking up, a car stopped in front of her. Biting her lip, she got inside. Not paying attention to how the man looked. She needed to make her money.

Courtney knew she shouldn't have given the girl money she didn't really have, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes she would find herself walking these streets. Always reminding herself of where she came from. This is the reason why she didn't need the clear poison.

…

Randal's mouth dropped as he saw his ex-wife. He couldn't just walk off as if he didn't see her. It's not like they could forget their history. All he came for was some beer. Not a verbal boxing match.

"Can't forget about your beer, can you?" Helen commented him as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…ummm Clare texted me…..if it is anything….thanks for convincing her to talk to me." He said.

"I didn't convince her; I let her make the decision. If she wants you in her life…so be it." She shrugged trying to sound casual, but this conversation was becoming more awkward.

"Say what you were going to say." Randal said. "Say what an awful father and husband to you two." His guilt guided his tongue. They noticed the people walking passed their conversation.

"I don't have too, you just said it. At least you can admit it." Helen said feeling almost satisfied. Maybe he did grow.

"That is why I am trying to make up for it." He genuinely said hoping to have a clean slate.

"Too late for that." She said again as he heard it.

"I deserve that. I am trying to learn from my mistakes with you. I am trying to be a better husband to Courtney….even when things aren't….." he held his tongue. Like telling your ex-wife things weren't working out with your current wife was a good idea.

"If you are so unhappy, leave her like you did me." The woman said sharply. "How dare you." Helen said. "Frankly I could care less about your problems…but I am glad you do have problems. It's called karma. I gave you everything I had. And you threw that away for some trollup. And now she works at my job where I have to constantly see her. Do you know what it is like to be thrown away. Like I never existed."

"I know….."

"No you don't…go to hell and take your family with you." Helen walked off leaving the man behind. Every time she trying to move on with her life, he would always pop up in the most unexpected places.

…..

Alli walked up to her room. Exhausted. But a good exhausted. Dave had opened up to her. He was going to be coming to the ARMY more often. Maybe he could finally tell her his own story. She only wished. Laying on her bed, she smiled. Maybe this was how Clare felt too. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear her father step inside of her room.

"Alliah." He said with seriousness. Sitting up straight, she bit her lip knowing his serious tone.

"Sir?" She asked as sweat began to form. The day was here.

Mr. Bhandari looked at Alli as she sat up on her bed. Standing at her doorframe, he watched her sternly. The volunteers had been calling him lately. Telling him stories of his daughters conduct.

"What's been going on with you at the Salvation ARMY?" He sat down beside her. Trying to not look intimidating.

"Nothing." Her voice slightly quivered.

"Alliah…" He said with defeat hoping he wouldn't have to pry the truth from his own daughter. "The workers tell me that you have become close to one of the….." He couldn't find the word for it. And he knew this would only cause more tension between the two. But he had a responsibility as a father.

"One of the what?" Alli became a little upset. She was waiting for her father to say it. The "trash," the "homeless."

"Alli don't make me say it? Is it true?" He asked waiting for a response. She hugged a pillow to her chest. Refusing to look in her father's eyes.

"No…yes…..not close though…..just associates." She hesitantly said.

"Alli what have I told you about this. You have got to learn how to draw the line…." He stood up putting his hand on his head.

"Dad….he….."

"O so it's a boy….." He father said in shock.

"It's not what you think." She tried to explain seeing his angered expression.

"Apparently it doesn't matter what I think or tell you because you don't obey me…you can't talk to them like that. People like that are very observant. What if he saw you with me? He could be talking to you to get closer to me. Just another piece of trash who wants to score more drugs to take or sale...or both." He stood up.

"Dad how could you say that?" Alli stood up raising her voice. "Dave is not even like that? He isn't. He is just a friend who lost his mother. And has basically no one…"

"I thought he was an associate." Mr. Bhandurner said as Alli closed her mouth. "Dave what? What's his last name."

"I don't know?" Alli shrugged. At least that lie was believable.

"Alli I know I seem hard on you, but I am trying to protect you. I was missing a bottle of my medicine. I just don't want you getting hurt. And I don't want anyone using you." He kissed her forehead.

…

Anya got out of the car, closing the door. As the man drove off. 600 dollars to be added to the 300. She her craft very well. She thought she was dead but her tears came down. But she would be strong. She wanted to get out of "this" but she couldn't. She didn't know how. Opening her purse, she saw the little clear package of cocaine in her purse. Taking it out, she dropped it on the ground. Walking away.

Lolita gave it to her, to help her get through the night. But that didn't stop the pain of men being inside her. Kissing her, touching her. The nightmare continued. But tonight, she had a wealthy man. A wealthy married man who cared little about his wife. As they all did.

Crying, she walked to the alleyway, hoping no one was there. Holding her knees to her chest. Letting it out. Why were these emotions brand new to her? Hearing footsteps approach, she didn't have the energy to leave.

"You dropped this?" A deep voice caught her attention. Looking up it was the muscular boy from Asher's office. Looking at her phone, she realized it was 1 in the morning. This was odd, Asher's "workers" never crossed paths. Night fights were done by 12.

"I don't do that…..at least not anymore." She sniffed. Looking at the tiny plastic bag. The thing she used to love most in life, wasn't what she wanted anymore.

Owen only nodded as he walked away. At least attempted to without letting out a moan of pain. Another fight, he won for Asher. Maybe he was getting too arrogant because he was letting his guard down. And easy blows take him off guard. But never the less, he won. And Asher was off of his back for now. Until he decided he would make his move…

Anya watched him limp. She couldn't bear to watch this sight…. She hated people getting hurt. But yet she let anyone beat and rape her.

"Look…ummm….my apartment is only a few blocks down." She stood up, balancing herself of the brick wall.

"Then why are you here?" he asked. He had never seen a girl like her….in this business….have this look of innocence before.

"Because I couldn't make it long enough for me to hold my tears." She said embarrassed as she noticed the muscular boy look at her lip.

"It's called a busted lip." She said as her phone began to vibrate. Looking at her screen. She smiled, Lolita made it safely home.

Walking, Anya knew that this was wrong. Asher didn't want the fighters and prostitutes around one another. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And though he ruled with an iron fist, he did protect his girls. That was why the fighters never touched them. He would kill them if one mentioned anything about the boys touching them inappropriately.

Owen saw why Luke wanted her, but he couldn't get over the one thing he had noticed the first day he saw her. Her vulnerability. But this could be her trap. What if this was an attempt for Asher to get rid of him. Or what if she claimed to Asher that he touched her.

But for some reason, if this was his last day, at least he did get to spend it with the most woman he had ever seen in his life.


	15. Cold War

Cold War

Lupe Fiasco

Chapter 15

….

Anya opened the shabby door to her apartment. Turning on the light, she laid her purse on the little table as she headed to the bathroom. Searching for the first aid kit.

Owen only sat down, overwhelmed by her generosity. If Asher was behind this, he would have been stricken. Before they reached the apartment, he would have been dead. His scar was throbbing, but he had lived with much worse. This soreness was nothing compared to his foster home. Slap after punch. Kick after being spat on. hit by extension cords. That's why he had no emotion. He was numb. And nothing could make him live again.

That was why he had no mercy, no sympathy, or pity. Especially for Asher. Or anyone else who stood in his way of getting his control back. His power back. Luckily he had Luke and Dallas by his side. And they trusted him with their lives, but he could never trust anyone. Which is why he was taken by the prostitute's actions.

Anya looked for her gauzes inside of the cabinet. Her co workers came to her when they needed to be bandaged or stitched. Blocking the fact that she brought a strange man home without the intention of sleeping with him, she gathered her items. Seeing him sit on the mediocre couch, she felt…..uncomfortable.

The way he was eyeing her apartment. And her. Wait. This wasn't new to her. Every man she came in contact with, eyed her with lust. And she knew that look. But this man didn't look at her as such. Honestly she didn't know what this look was in his eye.

Putting them on the little table in her apartment with stains on the carpet, she opened the cotton balls. Both were silent. And somehow it was so loud that they couldn't focus.

Owen watched her open the peroxide bottle. Not paying attention to his vibrating phone. It was just a text message. Nothing important. No one was ever this way with him. And frankly it scared the shit out of him.

"Raise your shirt." Anya commanded as he gave her a death glare. Telling her with his eyes, she better not try anything.

"Look do you want my help or not….." She said with bite. Feeling odd that she was talking to him without knowing his name. Even though in the back of her mind, she knew he had reason to be suspicious of her.

"Owen…" He said watching her thin fingers heal him.

"Anya" she said softly concentrating on the bruises before her. Amazing how the fighters put themselves in harm's way every time. The blood and purple bruises were their occupational hazard. She had never watched a fight. It was one thing for a person's life to be taken away from them unexpectedly. But these boys….wait she had no right to judge.

And somehow she was trying to make prostitution have more reason than fighting.

He said nothing as he obeyed her as he watched a display of emotions flash across her face. Gently rubbing the liquid over the scar on his side, he bit his tongue to keep from yelping. Opening the turpentine, she poured some on a cloth rubbing his chest.

The muscular boy was still in shock how she was expertly healing him, but then he realized this was nothing new to being a prostitute. They had to know to fix themselves. Looking at her lip again as she continued to work on him. The scar didn't mar her face at all.

Her clear pale skin and beautiful chocolate eyes. All the pain she had to endure in her life. But he felt it odd that found himself caring. Prostitutes were nothing to him. He had had a couple himself. None of Asher's of course, but they were nothing. And meant nothing. But he would never hit a woman. Though others wouldn't agree.

Working diligently, she realized Asher's fighters definitely were the crème of the crop. Closing the turpentine bottle, she put some Vic's vapor rub on his purple bruises.

"You don't need stitches." She gently said as he only nodded. Pulling his shirt down. Gently getting up. He made his way for the door. He had no reason to talk to her. And then….he found it odd that he did want to talk to her.

His hand on the door knob, she put her hand on his shoulder. A look of fear in her eyes when he turned around.

"Please don't tell Asher….please don't. he would…." She touched her lip. "Do much worse…."

"Did he do that?" Owen asked looking intently at the woman before him.

"No….." She said swallowing the lump in her throat.

….

Clare sat on the edge of her bed. Rocking herself back and forth. Trying to calm her heart. Her breathing staggered. Running her hands up and down her arms, she ignored the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. Nightmares plagued her. Closing her eyes, she saw it.

She saw him. on the floor. Covered in his own blood. Holding his lifeless body in her arms, she screamed until her lungs had no air. Eli's blue lip, his shut eyes. And no matter how hard she screamed, he didn't wake up.

And no one came to help.

Was it just her mind playing tricks on her or was this a sign? Never had she believed in psychics but the dream felt too real. The feel of his cold skin made her hands clammy.

Rubbing her fingers on her pajama pants, she saw a light from the hallway. Her mother. Looking at the alarm clock, it was 3 in the morning. At least it was a Saturday morning.

Walking downstairs, she saw her mother fix herself some warm cocoa.

…..

"Occupational hazard." She avoided his eyes as he looked at her with curiosity.

Before he realized what he was doing, his thumb brushed against her lip. Gently examining her lip. What was he doing? He had to ask himself this question.

Anya moved away from his touch as he quickly put his hand down.

"There is that bitterness." He stated frankly as she looked at him with question. "over a while you get use to the broken bones, and Asher's insults."

"how?" Anya asked in curiosity as he just shrugged. He didn't really know when he got used to this life. One morning he just didn't feel any more. But then again, he never felt anything besides hurt.

"I don't know. It just happens." Owen stated staring at her beauty. Both still standing as the brunette found herself feeling uncomfortable under his eyes. The way the moonlight peered through her blinds only accented her features. Her brown eyes. He couldn't peer himself away from them. What was happening to him?

"ummm…Please don't tell Asher." She pleaded as he only nodded as her phone vibrated again.

_I got you some extra money if you need it._

Anya clutched her phone to her, biting her lip, letting out a yelp because of her sore scar.

"that must be some text…."

"Its none of your business." She said tartly. Nodding,he left her apartment. And as he moved slowly, a part of him wanted to see her again.

….

Helen heard her daughter's footsteps as she came closer. Dammit. This was her problem. Not her daughter's and it was wrong of her to get her involved. Sipping from her mug, she made Clare some.

"Pedestrian paperwork from clients." Clare joked as Helen only shook head handing the red head a cup.

"As always."

"Are you sure I can't help with anything." Clare looked at her mother's tense nature. Sure paperwork had this effect on her, but it never made her this intense. Something else must be going on.

"Is Courtney…." Clare began.

"No Clare. Everything is fine. You have got to stop worrying about me." Helen stated.

"But its hard. I already feel like I am betraying you by wanting to talk to dad. I feel even worse for calling him "dad" rather than Randal."

"Clare bear, you want both of your parents. There is nothing wrong with that. I assure you. I want you to be neutral in this situation."

"So it is dad. What did he do this time?" Clare knew her mother.

"Nothing but being himself." Helen sipped the last of her chocolate. Seeing her daughter's eyes on her, she ignored her by putting her cup in the sink.

"Get some sleep Clare." Her mother kissed her cheek leaving her behind.

Putting her hands on her forehead. She took in a deep breath. Her mind not too far from her dream. So much was on her plate: her parents. And then all of sudden, she let some boy get in her mind. So much that she dreamt about him.

….

Walking slowly to his apartment, he tried to piece the parts together. A mysterious, sweet girl just helped him tonight. He tried to register the word "sweet" in his mind. Never had he met anyone sweet before. His "brothers." He did not think of them as sweet. Hell, some of them he knew for sure, didn't like him. like Eli. But he knew they at the end of the day, they had each other's backs.

But Anya had this sincerity. He found himself wondering how long she had been doing "this." Wait. Why did he want to know. Shaking his head, he walked up the creaking stairs. Turning his door knob.

To his surprise, he saw found Luke and Dallas sitting on his couch. Their usual content faces. No smile….no frown. Like him.

"How long have you guys been here?" the muscular closed his door. So much for a lock. They could pick anything.

"for about 45 minutes. Where were you" Dallas asked him observing his leader's movement.

"not here" he said avoiding their eyes as they looked suspiciously at him but hesitantly let it go. Standing up Luke fidgeted in his pocket.

"I got a plan." Luke confidently took a pill out showing the boys. "Slip this in his drink…and I assure you that he will be out like a light."

"Where did you get it from?" Owen took the plastic bag from his subordinate's hand as Dallas looked pleased.

"I made it myself….a little mixture of this and that." Luke shrugged as Owen looked impressed. "I don't know why you guys you so shocked….who do think helps Asher make his drug when others are too scared to.

"but we still need to be patient about this." Owen stated as Dallas nodding.

"But Owen. How long? You are getting weaker every day." Luke admitted as Owen couldn't disagree.

"for now. I'm good. Alright. I got him off of my back. Just keep winning your matches. You guys will know when I am ready to strike.


	16. Cold War part 2

Cold War

Chapter 16

Part 2

…..

Two weeks had passed. And somehow, they had kept their promise to Clare and Alli. They were there in the old brown bricked building. Sitting in a room surrounded by others as them. Listening to stories. Some of triumph and encouragement. Some of failure and brutality. They found themselves telling some of theirs too. But Eli would never tell Clare how every night, he would hide in alleys and sell drugs to stay alive.

What would they think of them?

Clare sat there listening to him. His parents' death. Tears fell as she gripped his hand tighter.

"I will never forgive him for what he did to me and mother." He said with bitterness. "Ever since that day…I've been dead….and because of him….now my life…is something….I…" He abruptly rushed out as others looked. Clare, none the less, followed him.

Alli and Dave watched them leave as the others just continued to talk.

Dave would never tell Alli how he and Eli even carried a gun at night for protection. Still feeling the cold metal machine in his hand. feeling the night breeze on his cheek, he came back to reality as he felt her grab his hand. Looking at her soft face he grinned lightly. He was glad Eli walked out when he did. Glad his friend was able to hold onto his emotions.

What they did not see was a volunteer look at them closely. Both in their own worlds, Alli smiled sadly at him.

"You're not use to having anyone being there for you…" She stated matter of factly. "I'm glad you are beginning to open up to me.…Your mom would want you to have someone other than Eli." She bit her lip shyly.

"I'm glad you are that person." He said repeating that to himself aloud. He didn't know why this girl wanted to be around him, but he wanted her there.

"Me too." She shrugged gripping his hand. Listening to his stories about him not being afraid to die. Of seeing people get killed in front of his face. Of how he had to leave his mother's body behind…..she wished there was something else she could do for him.

…

Clare followed Eli as he walked outside sitting on the steps.

His hands forming fists, she ignored the others in the hallway….just focusing on him.

Placing his hands over his face, he heard Clare sit beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You were holding onto something. Something you want to say. What is it?" Clare was waiting on Eli to tell her. Tell her everything. About him not in school about what he had to do fully survive. She wasn't stupid or naïve as many thought she was.

"Clare I want to tell you….and I will….one day…..but as of right now….the only thing I can give you is…me being here." He stated as she only nodded. Both knew she wouldn't stop until she found out.

"That's why I don't want you to have so much hatred for your father….because I know this ache….that won't go away. He was selfish. He didn't think about how I would be left behind…sometimes I wish he would have just waited for me to come home….."

"Don't say that." Clare wiped his eyes panicking herself.

"It's true….at least I could be with my mom…..the only person I have is Dave….who fully understands." He saw his words hurt her.

"I didn't mean it like that…I didn't…it's just that…Clare you are the only thing pure I have right now. And I want to keep you that way. But I feel as if I am making you lose that every time I am around you. But you don't care. You stand beside me…." He looked in her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes that never ceased to take him away.

"Eli….."Clare began to blush. This was what she was hoping for.

"It's like knowing that I will see you the next day helps me move on." He said aloud. Damn his mouth.

Clare took time registering his words.

"…Come on." Clare smiled standing up. Holding her hand. Happy to hear his words. He gladly walked back inside with her. Holding her hand gently.

….

Courtney parked her car in the parking lot. Hitting her remote to close her door, she sipped her coffee. Finally, the arguments were getting less. But that was because the two were trying there hardest not to talk to each other unless necessary.

Asher looked at the blonde as she walked in the parking garage. Not aware there she was being followed. the same. Caramel had never changed. Her body was more valued than her mind. Seeing her sip her coffee, he stepped lightly. A few feet behind her. Dressed in his expensive suit, he fit in with the many others walking to work.

The blonde turned around, checking her surroundings. She knew she was paranoid as she saw nothing behind her. Plus no one was brave enough to approach her as many executives entered the garage themselves. Laughing at her paranoia….she calmed herself.

Courtney hit the button, waiting for the elevator, putting the drink in the trash can, she walked inside the elevator checking her phone….her head down as she was sending a text….. a figure walked inside hitting the emergency stop….

"What the hell?" Courtney looked up as the figure turned around showing his menacing smile. And the phone dropped from her bare hands.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that much?" He approached her stroking her hair. As she went pale.

"Asher?" she closed her eyes praying he wouldn't kill her.

"Please….what do you want?" Courtney prayed that this wasn't her last moment.

"Just to remind you that you can't run away from your past. I still own you. You didn't think I would just let you stop being one of my customers….would you." He stated. "You can't just quit."

"Asher when I left you….I changed."

"How would your husband like to know where you came from?" HE asked arrogantly as her face dropped.

"Do you really want me to tell him how at first you didn't think the child was his…let's not forget about how you work with his ex-wife. I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling him."

"Why are you doing this to me….why ?" She said.

"Because this is my business….there is no escaping me….only in death…." He said hitting the elevator button as it let him out. Dropping to the floor, Courtney gripped her purse. Crying…

….

Alli sorted out cans as Dave watched her. She blushed at the attention he was giving her. He was so shy when it came to talking. But never had she met someone who could communicate just by looking. His eyes were all she needed to see. She should have cared about some of the volunteers who were watching her. But he was just her friend.

Walking up to her, he took the cans from her hands.

"Let me help." He said silently. Trying to show her his gratitude. He wished he was more outspoken like Eli was with Clare. But for some reason, he believed actions spoke louder than words.

Alli watched him glad that her father was out of town. Dave was her friend who had so much depth in his heart….biting her tongue. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Clare gently nudge her with Eli by her side.

"You're so gawking at him." the red head said in her ear as Eli helped his friend sort the cans.

"Is it that obvious?" Alli said softly. Never had she met anyone like him with so much determination before. She wanted to help him. she wanted to see him accomplish so much.

"Yep…." The redhead giggled as her phone vibrated. "It's my dad." She looked at her phone as Alli joined the boys.

_Clare be careful….some of those people steal….I know you want to help them but most drifters don't want help_.

Her father was trying to be a father….like he said…and it did feel good that he cared for her. Though she didn't show it…deep down her heart was glowing.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to do this."

"…I wanted to though…." Dave said as Eli watched the two. His stomach began to growl.

"You're hungry." Clare walked up to him.

"I'm alright…" He said.

"Eli…no its not. I'm hungry too." She said to make him feel better. And he knew it too.

"I….." Eli began.

"We have food at home…." Dave said to fast as Alli looked at his demeanor.

"….or maybe you guys can eat lunch with us…." Clare smiled at the boys.

"our treat…." Alli said shyly.

Dave was getting ready to protest but the look in her eyes…he couldn't resist her. He only nodded.

Eli felt her soft hand grab his and he knew…for some reason…at this moment…he would never get rid of her.

….

Asher adjusted his cuff links as he walked through the car garage. It was funny how people only saw what they wanted to see. With a smile and sheer eloquence he was able to charm the most intellectual of the corporate world. But he was smart. He did his research.

Which was why he understood the connections of the world. And he understood who was connected to Courtney. Seeing a middle aged woman at a Mercedes. He smirked menacingly.

As Helen placed her coffee and purse on her the hood, she began to search for her keys….clumsily dropping her phone.

"You should be careful about dropping these." Asher gave the woman her Blackberry. "What would we do then." He examined this woman.

The ex-wife…..

"It's a normal habit…." Helen said with fluster as she noticed the man's striking, charming demeanor. She had seen him around the company…but something…didn't seem right.

"Be careful….you don't want to have to buy another one." Asher smirked walking away leaving her.

Watching him leave, her skin began to crawl. What was this unnatural feeling. Shaking it off, she had to stop being paranoid.

….

The smells from the foodcourt, the crowd. Too many people. And it was making him feel uneasy. Dave looked around his surrounding as they stepped inside the glass doors. The various stores. The bright colors. So bright, his eyes had to adjust.

Alli looked up at him. He looked like he was on a battlefield. Biting her lip, she held his hand as he looked down at her.

It was so scary to him, being here. And now with Alli holding his hand, he was beyond that. But he found himself holding her small fingers back.

"You definitely need a tour here, but first we eat." She smiled as he nodded looking at her intently. Why was it that he had to listen to everything she had said. Guiding him to the foodcourt, he hoped she wouldn't let his hand go.

Clare wished she could be like Alli in this situation, but she was still shy around Eli. Why? In Alberta, she was the complete opposite. A new person, there she was. Here, she was back to her old self.

"What's on your mind." Eli watched Alli drag Dave away.

"nothing." She said softly as he gently touched her curls. As if being here was normal. What would Asher do? Think?

But no matter the consequences, Asher or nobody could take this one moment away from him.

"There has got to be something." Eli found himself opening up to her more and more. Looking at her pink lips and blue eyes.

"Let's just get something to eat." Clare shrugged looking at Eli's eye widen in amazement of the many selections in front of him. this wasn't right. He wasn't used to people giving him handouts. And he felt as if he was taking advantage of Clare somehow. Taking advantage of her nativity…which he admired so much.

"You haven't been here in a while…things have definitely expanded." She blushed grabbing his hand, taking him the eatery.

"two hamburgers….please….hold the onion." She grabbed her wallet as he looked ashamed.

"It's fine." She said handing the money to the cashier.

….

K.C. walked through the mall. Jenna connected to hip as usual. And Drew on his other side. The usual, but they were his clique. And he would have a boring life without Drew….and a loveless life without Jenna….

And he did need an adrenaline rush. And hearing Drew's constant chatter reminded him of how good it felt like to be in control of the situation.

"Please tell me you're coming." Drew looked at his friend.

"Drew is that all your life revolves around…" Jenna rolled her eyes updating her twitter.

"….maybe…" K.C. said as the cheerleader looked up from her phone.

"K.C….." She pleaded.

"Just one more fight…it would be nice." He shrugged.

"You two are definitely idiots." She walked off agitated at the boys' stupidity. The constant worry she had for him…but he didn't care. Walking to the food court, she looked at her various choices…and what she saw…made her even more frustrated.

Clare Edwards…

Rolling her eyes, she walked past her table purposely looking at the mysterious stranger. Who the hell was that?

The jocks followed her to the foodcourt laughing at her frustration. But the dirty blonde immediately noticed the gorgeous red head with piercing blue eyes….but who was this dingy boy sitting with her. And why did he look familiar.

As Eli ate, he noticed the jealous eyes of the tall boy. Clare continued to chew with question on her face. Turning around, she saw K.C. there….Drew not far behind.

"So…what brings you here." The boy eyed the enigma with suspicion.

"It's a mall…you take a wild guess." Clare shook her head.

Eli found himself smirking at the comment. He didn't know she had that kind of bite. But the tall boy looked familiar to him. He just didn't know why….then it clicked….the caged fights.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked as Clare shook her head. It wasn't his business.

The dirty blonde knew what trouble was. And this boy was it. From his shaggy hair to his hard exterior….something was wrong. And he would protect Clare even if she didn't want it.

"No….it's none of your business….where's Jenna by the way?" She asked as if on cue the blonde came up to them.

"Right here Clare Bear…." She said condescendingly. Eli looked at the boy and girl before him…the world he didn't belong to. And he also saw how Clare fit in with them as well. Though there was obvious tension, she belonged to their world…not his.

"Good now that you are both here…..you can leave me the hell alone." She said as she apologized to Eli.

Jenna hated the look K.C. was giving the redhead. His eyes that showed his want for her and hate for the boy next to her. Why did all the boys like her?

"Wow Clare….I know K.C. doesn't want you but you don't have to downgrade on the eligible boys."

"That does it.." Clare said noticing Eli's hands grip the table. She listened to his stories of fighting….and his temper….and she was losing hers too.

"Really Clare…are you that brave to start something here….please." Jenna said with patronize. But what she didn't notice was Eli stand up as he began to approach her.

"Eli…no." Clare stood in between the two. Jenna began to backup. "She's not worth it….trust me." Clare rested her hands on his arms. Rubbing them up and down.

And K.C. grew mad.

"Whatever….." Jenna grabbed K.C. as they walked off.

"Eli…she had no right to say that….." The dark boy looked at her. "She had no right to talk to you like that." He calmed down. Her touch was the cause of this.

"That's just her. I assure you." She smiled as he nodded.

The way that boy protected Clare. Why couldn't the jock do it for her. All because of the redhead. The redhead who seen as a saint. But she would get back at her…she would.


	17. Wicked Games

Wicked Games

Chapter 17

The Weekend

…

Dave looked through the window at the display window. Maybe one day he would be able to get out of this life. Get a job…become a decent person…be able to buy the things he wanted. Maybe have a normal life…without nightmares…like he would tell Alli that he dreamt about her….being by his side…but every time she disappears and his heart breaks even more….even now….it was breaking.

"Dave….what's wrong?" Alli asked shyly as he only shrugged. Gently squeezing his hand, she was surprised he didn't let go.

"Let's go inside…" she said cheerfully as he shook his head. It made no sense going to store and you had no money.

"Come on….you need to get use to this….please?" Giving him her puppy dog eyes as he hesitantly let her guide him inside the store.

Alli's heart went out to him. The way he was staring at the outfit. He wanted it. Heading to the boy's section, she dragged him there as she laughed at his flustered look.

Dave had never been in a mall before. All of this was very overwhelming to him. He wanted to run away. But it was weird how he wasn't afraid of alley ways and hand to hand combat in a dimly lit room…but so many options and so many people scared him….and Alli could tell.

"Hey…don't worry…nothing is going to happen." She smiled as he nodded. "Do you know what size you wear?"

"Ummm…..I can't afford…." He watched her search through the racks. Smiling triumphantly, she found the shirt he was staring at.

"I'm going to buy it…." She said placing it in front of him.

"No I can't….you can't….just stop." Grabbing it out of her hand…placing it back on the rack.

"Why can't you just let me be nice to you….please?"

"Alliah….you've already been nice to me….I feel like I am taking advantage of you." He said as she shook her head placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not David." She smiled thinking of how much they revealed to each other in the sessions….not seeing the sales associate walk up to them.

"Need help Bhandari….." The curly haired asked the petite Muslim.

"Yes…." She ignored Dave's protest who let out an annoyed sigh. "Do you have these jeans in another size?" She asked as the badass who laughed.

"How cute….shopping for your boyfriend." She laughed. "Katie still tries to get me to update my wardrobe…I feel your pain." The badass addressed the boy.

"Try these." She looked on another rack giving them to him.

"Go try them on…." Alli handed the clothes to Dave pointing him to the changing room.

"You two make a cute couple." She said as Alli processed what she just heard. Was Bianca becoming softer? Katie was a good match for her after all.

"….we aren't…..we're just…" she blushed.

"I know….I know….it's none of my business. See you later." She went back to hanging up clothes.

She wished they were could together, but he had been through so much….she didn't know if he was ready for that yet. Looking on the racks for more clothes, her father popped in her mind….she knew he was looking out for her, but he had to realize not everyone was out to harm and do wrong…and she knew Dave was one of those people.

Looking up, she rolled her eyes as she saw Drew come inside. She wished she had another water bottle. His cocky grin. His pretentious attitude. But she wouldn't give him satisfaction. Besides she was here with Dave….

…

There they sat in the center of the mall…looking at others shop…refusing to look her in the face. He almost lost his temper. He felt it rising in him…and it scared him….but if he unleashed it, he knew he would have scared her.

"Eli…I'm not mad at you…." She assured resting her hand on his back.

"You should be….you don't know what I would have done to them…."He said.

"You talked about fighting…does Asher know? What does he think about….."

"Clare, Asher doesn't care alright." He abruptly said as he saw her eyes water. "He just cares for himself…" He blurted out. "Let's walk around." He tried to change the subject.

"No….I can't….you just revealed…." The red head began.

"I know what I just did…..and I am asking you to forget it….this is my life."

"I can't forget about it…or you…why can't you just for once tell me the whole truth. At the sessions, you and Dave beat around the bush…."

"Because no one can help me….there is no escape…and I keep thinking he will change….let me go…..but he can't….he won't…..Ihave given him everything he asked for…and still nothing in return."

"Given him what….." She inquired

"it doesn't matter…lets go find Dave and Alli." He stood up leaving Clare to run after him. Dave was going to flip on him. He let his mouth slip. And Clare already knew too much.

…

Anya sat in his office. It was colder than usual, but it wasn't this that sent chills down her spine…it was Asher's eyes. His look of lust entrapping her.

He smiled menacingly at the girl sitting before him. Her hands folded together. Her long hair framing her face. Her body and angelic sweet nature…he would use to his advantage. His other girls would die to be in her shoes.

Standing up slowly, he watched as she followed him with his eyes. Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulder…gently moving her hair to one side.

The brunette wanted to run….and cry…..why wasn't she use to now? She knew what he wanted out of this visit. Feeling his breath on her neck, she jumped.

"Relax…." Asher's voice lingered in her ear. His hands massaging her hair. "You're a very special girl Cinnamon…"

"I am…." She asked shyly looking at her feet.

"Yes…" He smirked as she took the bait. "You have never come up short with your money…..you always look out for my girls….and you very beautiful….."

"Thank you…" She gently.

"You have this innocence about yourself…..that makes you believable….that is why I chose you for this." He sat back in his sit.

"Chose me for what." Anya held her breath.

"I want you to be corporate trafficker…."

"You mean…" She asked with confusion…

"I want you go sell drugs to my businessmen. You c lean up very nicely….and you look older with make-up…."he looked at her sternly. Yes this was a good choice on his part.

"I don't know….." She said with hesitation.

"You can walk inside of hospitals and business and no one would ever question you." Asher complimented.

"Asher….this….is…." her mouth moved as the words were coming out slowly.

"Too good to be true….but…..you won't have stand on the street corner anymore." He said not telling his further plans with her. He would just let her live in the moment.

"I won't…." She nearly jumped as her eyes glowed. Maybe the God she prayed to did listen.

"Not anymore….." He said. "I will give you two days to think about it." Anya only nodded leaving. One thing this life taught her was anything that was too good to be true usually was. But she need to do whatever it took to truly survive.

….

Drew rolled his eyes at the petite Muslim who looked in the racks. Sav must be here, he assumed as he walked up to her.

"To what do I owe the displeasure." She tartly said gathering shirts in her hand. It was obvious, she was a shopaholic, but she wanted Dave to enjoy this too.

"So when did the prude become confident?" he smugly asked as the girl rolled her eyes walking to the dressing room, leaving Drew behind.

That was a slap to the face.

Dave looked at himself in the mirror. It did feel nice having clothes that fit just right. But he couldn't do that to Alli. No matter how he…..

"That is definitely you." She squealed looking at him in the jeans and t-shirt.

"What is that?" He asked seeing the shirts in her hand.

"Care to try these on." She giggled holding them up as he smiled.

"No way…." He grabbed her wrists as they both stopped smiling….looking at each other's eyes.

Drew looked at the small framed boy getting the Indian's attention. Are you serious? A nerd and a dork. The same nerd who stared him down at The Dot that day.

"You two are pathetic." He walked passed them as she shook her head.

The two were so deep in each other's eyes, they didn't hear the comment. And Dave wanted to kiss her so badly. Since when had he ever wanted to kiss a girl. Sure Asher's girls were gorgeous. He had some himself, but that was lust...but… this was something else.

"Umm are you guys going to buy the outfit?" Bianca interrupted as Alli only nodded. Dave walked back in changing as he gave her the clothes.

"Don't worry about Drew….he's an imbecile." Bianca scanned the items. "He's still mad at me for dumping him." Bianca said. Alli only nodded.

"but you did leave him for Katie….." She said.

"It's complicated and more to it than that. Sometimes people come along who show us another perspective." She said calmly as the Indian only nodded looking at the black boy as he joined them.

….

Clare couldn't just ignore what he said. Asher didn't care about them. He was neglecting them. And she had to do something about it.

Eli's mind was racing. All of the possibilities of what would happen to Clare if she told. He knew her from before. She never minded her own business.

The red head thought about all his bruises and cuts. How he use to flinch when touched…..how his skin felt when she touched them…how soft his lips looked when…wait….this was too much for her mind right now.

The enigma saw the way she looked at him from across the small store. And he found himself forgetting about the fear and wanting more of her. What would she do if he told her he wanted to kiss her. And hold her. As of now he was trying to be far away from her but his feet had a mind of their own. Guiding him closer to her.

"Are you talking to me again?" She asked not trying to push.

"What are you looking for?" he ignored her question looking around the various clothes in the store. He really had to get adjust to life again.

"A dress….me and my dad are going out to eat soon." She said casually.

"That's good." He said.

"My dad's friend owns this little….." he mouth dropped as Jenna walked inside. Is today "Torment Clare" day?

"You're not my priority as of now." The blonde walked passed to the accessories. Glancing behind her back at the two. Who did she think she was to take everything away from her. To have everyone like her. Taking a pair of pearls from the wall, she found what she needed.

"Tell me what you think of the dress." She smiled as Eli blushed. Handing her dress to the cheerful cashier she entered the fitting room. Their fitting room policy got on her nerves but she hoped the dress looked good on her. Especially with Eli outside waiting.

Eli stood waiting patiently. A part of him wanted to be inside the fitting room. Not a part. His wholeself. Calming his thoughts, he didn't see the blonde approach the counter.

This would teach that goody two shoes. Why would the cashier leave a customer's purse on the counter. Didn't she know that anyone could take or add something to it? Placing the pearls in her bag, she snickered leaving.

The melon sleeveless dress. Slipping into the dress, she examined it. Smiling she came out. Eli who was leaning against the wall, stood straight. She looked….words couldn't explain.

"you like?" She spun around as he stared at her.

"You look like an angel." He said softly walking up to her. Placing his thumb against her cheek. Her heart raced feeling his hands move to her waist.

"Eli…." His name escaped her lips as he leaned in slowly. Never had anyone had this effect on him.

"Ugh ugh." The cashier appeared from the back.

"O…sorry." They both said as she changed her clothes quickly. Completely dropping the moment. She would have kissed him. she wanted to kiss him. Damn.

Leaving the fitting room, she saw Alli waiting for her. They boys were outside the store.

"I see you went shopping yourself." Alli laughed as Clare handed her money to the clerk.

"And I ran into Jenna too." Clare informed her as they walked out the store.

_Buzz Buzz_

"What the hell?" Alli asked as the boys looked alarmed. Clare's heart beat for a different reason this time. This has never happened to her before. She wasn't the kind of person o steal.

"Ladies can I see your purses?" the cashier approached as they gave her theirs. Eli and Dave the scene with question on their faces. Walking to their sides.

"It's probably our phones." Alli said trying to calm her friend as the cashier gave the Muslim hers back.

"More than likely." The cashier agreed searching Clare's purse….until she pulled out a pair of pearls as Clare's face became alarmed. Looking at her friends as they looked shocked.

Alli knew Clare didn't do it.

"Ma'am I don't know how those got there. You know me…I would have never…" Clare panicked as Eli didn't know how to calm her.

"Policy is policy" The woman said with a stern voice. Then it hit her.

That damn Jenna. She did this to her.

"Don't you guys have some video cameras. " Alli took up for her friend.

"Miss you know my family is friend's with your boss….." Clare defended herself as Eli put his arm around. He hated to see the tears in her eyes.

"You better not make me regret this…stand right here." She walked in the back to the camera.

"Calm down, you didn't do anything…..this will be over before you know it." Eli reassured her.

"What if my mom and dad hear about this….i just got on good terms with him." Clare looked at the mysterious boy before her.

"They won't…." Ali said as the clerk walked back with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss Edwards. There was another customer in here." She stated. "Don't worry, she wont get away with it." The woman walked behind the counter to the phone.

"I didn't think Jenna was that low?" Alli said as worry left them. "At least you're off the hook." They continued to walk through the mall.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Dave asked.

"Long story short. There is this guy who likes Clare and Jenna likes him too." Alli answered wanting to grab his hand.

"That just blows my mind…" Dave began. "I mean there is so much chaos in the world that others have to endure….and this girl panics because she a guy doesn't like her back." He shrugged as Alli listened.

"What kind of chaos do you mean?" The Muslim asked as Dave shook his head trying to move on in the conversation.

"The chaos of Asher neglecting you two….." Clare answered as her best friend's eyes saddened.

"Dave….." She looked him in the eyes grabbing his hands….knowing he couldn't resist her hold. "Can we just go somewhere….can you finally tell us both….we can get the police involved." Alli touched his cheek.

"No…." Eli said. "you two are the most stubborn girls we have ever met. You just won't give up."

"We wish you would." They walked out the mall as the two girls followed.

"So you are just going to walk to your apartment from here…that's like an hour. At least except a ride." Clare said as the boys stopped in their path. Their faces showing anger and frustration.

As they gathered in the car, a plot brewed in her mind. And by the way Alli glanced at her, she thought the same thing. They were going to get to the bottom of this situation. No half answers or half lies….this time it would be the whole truth.


	18. Interlude: We'll Be A Dream

Interlude

We'll Be A Dream

We the Kings

…

Eli knew they would do this to them. All Dave could do was give him threatening eyes. The girls lied to them. This was nowhere near their apartment.

Clare didn't care what Eli thought. She was doing this out of the kindness of her heart. She believed she was meant to help this boy as Alli was meant to help Dave. The way they were intertwined in each other's lives. Driving into her suburb, nothing was said…but she felt the tension from them both.

Alli hoped Dave would understood but she knew he wouldn't. he had already had a life filled with disappointment and no one to depend on. And here she was lying to him. But she would show him. And her heart felt as if the situation was going to get worse. This was Pandora's box…they couldn't abandon them both now.

Dave looked at the lush trees in the neighborhood. The expensive cars in the driveways. The dogs running around in the yards without a care. This was the golden life. Clare and Alli had been spoon fed all their lives. They think this is some big game. They thought that it would have a happy ending and it didn't.

Life wasn't like movies. In his life nothing came from free and people had their own motives. And everyone was connected.

He wanted to jump out of the car and run away. But he couldn't now. Alli wouldn't let him go. And he wouldn't let her go if she did.

Pulling up at her driveway, she was thankful no one was outside in their yards. Fortunately, every adult in this neighborhood belonged to corporate office and the housewives had some occasion or dinner party to throw so they were so busy they didn't have time to focus on anyone else's lives.

"We're not getting out." Eli spat sitting in the backseat.

"Agreed." Dave chimed folding his arms.

"Well you guys can stay….but I have the keys." Clare held them triumphantly.

"Feel free to camp out...or walk for about 3 hours." Alli closed the door as Dave rolled his eyes at her. The boys knew they were both right. Hesitantly following them.

They weren't used to seeing houses without cracks in the bricks. Chimneys. Landscaped bushes. Flowers in the yard. Sidewalks without cracks. This was overwhelming to Eli. Even when his parents were alive, he wasn't used to seeing this.

Clare knew she shouldn't invite strangers to her home. But Eli wasn't a stranger. And as much as he tried to pull himself away, he just came back closer to her. Watching their faces, she watched as they admired the wood floors and marble counters. The chandelier and flat-screen t.v.

Dave was so scared to move, this was too nice…too nice for him. Alli once again grabbed his hand taking him to her friend's couch. Clare taking the direct approach grabbed Eli's hand…sitting him down as well.

"Now tell us…everything." Clare stated as the boys said nothing.

"Your innocence is hilarious." Dave began. He couldn't believe he was actually talking this much. "You think this is one big game…just to do your one good deed in life….you help us…then you forget about us." He folded his arms looking at them accusingly.

"That's bull and you know it. Your defense mechanism isn't going to work." Alli said with bite as Dave's face softened.

"We want to know about Asher….who is he really….why aren't you guys in school….." Clare said forcefully not sounding like herself. Was that fierceness actually her?

"And why do you guys really fight." Alli finished.

"Because…."Eli began. "It's none of your concern." Eli said.

"When you opened up to me it did become my concern. Don't you get it I am doing this because I care for you. Don't you get it?" Clare softened it.

"What you girls don't get is that we keep this secret because it is bigger than us combined. There are some dangerous people out there. And in our world, we each have a role to play or else."

"Or else what?" ALli said.

"I can't take this anymore. Go to hell." Dave stood up walking to the door as Alli dashed fast covering the door.

"No escaping." She firmly stated as Dave looked at Eli who looked back him. They were backed in a corner.

Sitting down, Alli sat beside him. Clare did the same. Both waiting for the world to end. The longest minute ever. That was how long it took for them to begin.

"After my parents…were killed….I ran….no one in my family wanted me….and I had no friends or anyone to lean on. It was just me." He said looking at Clare. "No one cared…so no one searched."

Clare remembered how she saw him again after that day. She figured he had gone to another school or moved away. But she didn't forget him. Ever.

"For a month I was living on the streets…I was used to not eating. Every other week I was getting jumped." Talking slowly reliving every fight. Clare held his hand tighter. "until I met Dave….."

"My mom died when I was young….i never knew my father. So I had to do whatever it took to survive. I had to steal. I had to learn how to fight or else I would have never made it to this age" He said casually trying not cry… "I had no other choice…I wasn't going to be pimped…I did everything that my mother was against."

"Dave you were doing what a kid would do…what anyone would do." Alli laced her fingers with him.

"I remember…that day she died….coughing up blood….she was so frail….all I could do was hold her…I screaming for her not to leave me…but she did….Then…eventually…I met Eli…." He continued. "And here we are." He shrugged. Everyone taking time to digest what had been said. The fact that pain was laced in their voices till this day…..

"So where does Asher come into the picture?" Clare inquired.

"He found us….hiding…he gave us a home…..and in return we do whatever he says."

"he treats you guys like crap and has you guys fend for yourself. He doesn't have you guys enrolled in school. He hurts you and you fail to see it." Clare stated.

"But we have no one else…and we endure the brutality of him….but where else would we go. He pays the cops…..the majority at least." Eli stated forcefully.

"It's easy to state the problem." Dave stated. "but what about the solution."

"How dare you Dave." Alli said furiously. "Since the first day I met you all I have done is been your solution and this is how I'm thanked…."

"No Alli." He tried to calm her down. He didn't mean to hurt her. "I….I…" He stated.

"We work for him…we use to be apart his fighting ring." He said as Clare remembered his bruises once again.

"Now what do you do?" the red head asked.

"WE deal….whenever we get a call…we move." Eli said automatically. "Bet you don't want to hang out with us now. We told you to stay away….you knew by the way we looked where we came from. What would your mom and dad think if they saw me with you…they would force you to never see me again."

"Your dad would too Alli. I saw how the volunteers were looking at me and you. I don't want you getting hurt. I care for you too much." Dave put his hands on her shoulders. Never had he said this before.

"We don't want you to get hurt. And it seems the more we hang out with you guys we can't stay away from you. I try to….Dave tries to…but we can't." Eli said breaking down as Clare hugged him.

For now she would focus on taking care of him for now.

….

Clare smiled at the note her mother left. A weekend spa getaway. She left as soon as she clocked out. It was nice her mother was truly learning to cope.

But in front of her was a guy who had no other lifeline. No other alternative. How was she to help him? And why wasn't she thinking of the consequences for her and Alli. She was in too deep.

Eli sat on the stool in her kitchen. Watching her fix him a plate. He couldn't believe he told her everything. EVERYTHING….and he felt as if….correction…he knew this would hurt her. He couldn't forgive himself. He wasn't going to lose her.

But Asher was like a second a father to him….could he really disobey him….for a girl…with the brightest eyes had ever seen.

"Here." Clare sat beside him as he ate. "I hope you like it." Watching him eat. Not wanting him to leave. To go back to a place that was cruel to him. when did her life turn into this.

He was taking advantage of this because this wouldn't last for long. This was a fantasy. He was pretending. Pretending to be with her. Pretending he didn't need two phones….one for Clare and one for Asher. Pretending Asher didn't exist. If he ran, his boss would find him.

…..

Dave didn't protest when Alli guided him to Clare's guestroom. His tears weren't enough. But he held onto closely. Scared to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alli wanted to destroy the man who took everything away from this boy. His hope, his faith, his will to live.

"Please don't." he opened up to her as they laid on the bed. For all her father knew, she was spending the night over Clare's. She was… She couldn't leave if she wanted too. Her father was right to worry….but her heart was too big.

Holding him, she kissed him on his forehead. Taken by surprise, he looked up.

"Sorry." She said as he shook his head gently placing a kiss a on her forehead as well.

"Why do you care for me so much….I wish I could scare you away…but I can't….you are right here with me." He sat up.

"Where else would I be?"

"helping others at the hospital…..being a daddy's girl."

"I'm sorry about him….what he said to you that day….."

"No need to apologize….its life." He shrugged missing being in her arms.

….

"Do your scars hurt?" Clare asked as Eli who shook his head.

"Not physically….." he began. "But the memories….when I fought. I fought to live…being in that cage…I could only lose so many….or else I would be thrown away." Clare's eyes opened widely. Realization hit her.

"In a basement…..in a dimly room." He nodded at her discovery. The world really was small.

"That's where we do it….I saw you there one time. But I stayed far away from you." He admitted.

"Eli…"

"Clare I don't need your pity. I was trained….Dave has taught me everything I know now. I don't fear death. What I fear is this." He looked in her eyes. "this closeness…wanting to be near you all time….cage fights are nothing like this…I can always analyze the situation…and always be ahead of the person….but you are not like that."

"How am I?" She asked as he approached her.

"You are…I've just never met anyone like you before…." He kept staring into her eyes. Every fiber in his being was telling him to kiss her. And her eyes were too.

"Please don't run away from me." He whispered lightly leaning into her. Pressing his lips gently to hers. Remembering the people they once were. Reliving the beauty that was she. Putting every emotion into it. Gently nipping.

Clare shyly rested her hand on his chest as he began to kiss her. Letting the sensation take her over, her lips had a mind of their own…as they caressed his. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess…all because of him.

Eli had never felt like this before…this one emotion for one person. It frightened him…but in a good way. Made him realize he had someone who really cared. And this girl did. If he would die at this moment he would be happy because of her. She gave him something he never thought he could have.

…

"I hate this life…having to steal…having to constantly watch your back. Not knowing whether you would live to see the next day….having to hide in alleys in the night…..your life not being your own…." He stated as Alli placed her hand on his back.

Grateful he didn't jump. Grateful his pain was gone.

Dave was still trying to grasp the reality of them being here together in another's house. But he didn't feel out of place as much. Even though they were in Clare's spare room. The light green walls. The wood floors. The solid mattress…..

"you're the strongest person I know." Alli said overwhelmed by his honesty.

"And you're the bravest." He said.

"Do you need me to check…" she blushed thinking about what was underneath his shirt.

"ummmm…."He shook his head.

"It's not a bother." She said shyly as he hesitantly took off his shirt. Seeing her search his chest with her eyes, he knew she was repulsed. The look in her eyes told him.

"I know it's not nice to see." He grabbed for his T-shirt as she stopped him.

"No…..you're beautiful." She said as she bit her lip. As soon as it escaped her lips, she regretted it. She didn't want to scare him. and she always had a habit of liking a guy way too much.

"I didn't mean to say that…..I…." She got out of the bed as she walked out the room.

"Alli…." He ran after her.

He was feeling the same way she was feeling. He found her at the end of the hallway. She was at a pause. What was she staring at? Catching up to her, his heart stopped.

Clare and Eli on the couch….together…kissing. What he wanted to do with her.

Alli wanted that with Dave so badly. All she could do was just stare at them. Wishing the boy standing beside would touch her.

"Alli….I'm…I'm not good with emotions." He awakened her from her reverie grabbing her hand taking them back to the spare room.

"And right now….im so scared that if I show you how I feel….you will run." He sat down on the bed.

"Dave….I won't run." She touched his face as she gently pecked his lips.

"ALli….." he leaned in once again….giving in to her.

Maybe this was sign….that everything would turn out alright. That it was ok to trust someone. To let them inside and not be afraid. That as long as someone was with them…they could make it through. All their hardships and obstacles of the past still couldn't compare to the joy that the four people were feeling in the house right now and hopefully as long as the heavens intended.


	19. Wicked Games part 2

Wicked Games

Part 2

Chapter 18

…

Courtney opened the mail….and gleamed. Her direct deposit slip just made it. Sighing in relief this meant Randall off of her back. Not that he was because both knew that every statement ended up in an argument. But at least money was coming back into their income that was not just from him.

Randall didn't need all the fancy cars to keep her…but she hated herself for that being the main reason why she put time in him. And at any moment, she felt as is Asher would barge into her life and take her daughter and husband away from her. Her nightmares were too bloody for her.

She saw herself walking into her home with them slain…covered in a pool of blood.

So many times, she wanted to tell him about her past. But couldn't. He wouldn't want her anymore, she knew it. She didn't even want to be herself right now. And she knew some of the police were on his payroll, he would just get a slap on the wrist.

Grabbing her purse from the bedroom, she saw Randal holding Abby. He did love her. They both looked so cute together. And she would do anything to protect them at any costs.

She knew what he would do to her daughter if he got ahold to her. She wouldn't think of it? How was she going to get herself out of this situation?

…..

K.C. looked at himself in his mirror. Was he ready for this? He just needed a way to let out the pain. The pain of his parents being there. The pain of not having Clare. The pain of Jenna not being good enough. He used to be pretty good at this. Wrapping his knuckles, Drew leaned against his doorframe.

"Ready man?" The tan boy asked.

"Yeah….." he said content grabbing his bag. Tonight would be his.

…..

Anya didn't need two days to think about it. This was what she needed. Maybe there was a silver lining in every situation. Biting her lip, she continued to look for foundation in the local drug store aisle. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around looking at the young girl hold up two hair dyes. One blonde, the other red.

"Which one do you think will look good on me." The Philipino girl asked. On the streets, her name was Lolita but to her friends, she was Tori.

"Tori….you are perfect just the way you are." Anya smiled as the girl shrugged.

"It's just that….I want to look older….get in Asher's good graces." She said as Anya understood the importance of it. Ever since, she saw the girl she felt drawn to protect her. And that was what she would do. Guide her and teach her.

"If you want to get in his good graces, never come up short and always do what he says." She said remembering all the corrupt things she did….for his liking and for the drugs.

"Thanks once again." Tori said looking at her healed lip. Turning, casually, around to see anyone watching…or the cameras that hung on the ceiling.

"It's over….and honestly…I don't want to think about it." She said watching her back as well. "There aren't any cameras around on this aisle." Casually, they snuck some items in their purses.

….

Jenna cried in the corner of The Dot. Luckily, it was late and no one was hardly there. She was grounded to next century. No phone or Twitter. She needed her mother's permission to go everywhere. Good thing she lied telling her that she had a study session.

Thanks Clare. The gorgeous red head won again.

The embarrassment she went through as they sat in the police station. Like listening to her mother's scolding her there wasn't enough. At least she was let go with a warning. She was so stupid. She should have known that place had cameras.

Wiping the pain away, she drank her milkshake. Once again, K.C. ditched her for Drew. Their stupid addiction to fighting. Looking outside the window, she imagined a life that wasn't hers. Where men wanted her and only her…and she was truly free without inhibition. Slurping her milkshake, her eyes widened seeing the BMW parked in front of the eatery.

Asher hit his remote locking his car. He constantly stayed on the hunt searching for girls. Luring them in. Telling them what they wanted to hear. Teasing them mentally. This place, from what his fighters told him was local for highschool students.

Opening the door, he found a cute blonde slurping miserably. Looking at her, he nodded…speaking silently.

Who was he? How come she never saw him around? Why couldn't she be older….she was tired of these little boys like K.C. She wanted a real man who lived life fast.

As she finished her drink, Asher turned around looking at the girl with her noticing. He just found what he was looking for.

…

Owen couldn't believe his eyes as he saw her in the aisle….Anya….but she wasn't by herself. And she didn't see him…so he needed to just try to go unnoticed.

She was so beautiful. Why was he acting like he had never seen a woman before. As many as he had, why was this one on his mind. Even when he fighting, he thought of her. So into his thoughts, he accidently bumped into a rack of band aids knocking it down.

Shit.

As Tori walked into the restroom, Anya's head turned hearing the noise and seeing a boy fall on the floor. A muscular boy….with dark hair and deep brown eyes.

"Owen…." She walked to the source of the noise. "Is that you?" She whispered helping him up. Taking his hand he stood back up. Trying not to look at her.

"Ummm…..yeah…." He put his hood back on seeing her friend come from the restroom.

"Who was that?" She asked as she shrugged.

"no idea….I was just helping him up." Anya stated as her friend smiled. She was just too sweet.

"He sure did make a mess." She said as they stared looking at the millions of bandage boxes on the floor. Biting her lip, she frowned. He was hurt again.

On their way leaving, Anya saw him still in the store.

"Wait for me outside Tore….I forgot something." Obeying her friend the young girl stood outside as the brunette walked down the aisle. Finding him, she approached the young man in the hood.

With every footstep his heart beat faster. He kept trying to look at the different ointments in front of him.

"That's the best one." Anya looked at the Neosporin in his hand.

"…you shouldn't be talking to me." He tried to brush her off….not looking at her…

"I know…but you need my help….you can come back to my…." Her sweet voice rang in his ears. No he couldn't. and she had to understand. NOW!

"No I cant…." He made the mistake of looking at her.

"yes you can….what he doesn't know wont…." She didn't know where this bravery came from. Especially with what she had at risk. What she could lose.

"Anya….just drop it. I can do this by myself…I have been for a long time."

"I know that….but you can't even determine which products to use for yourself." She laughed cynically.

"I can figure it out.."he said with bite.

"Why are you so mad with me? I am just trying to help….I was going to be off tonight anyway?"

"How…."

"I got a promotion….." He looked intrigued.

"Promotion?"

"yeah….umm look I got to go….I don't want my friend to worry about me." She walked off.

She really didn't know what Asher meant by "promotion."

…..

Asher approached the blonde as she continued to wallow in her sorrow.

"You're too pretty of a girl to be crying?" He said sadly handing her a napkin. Young girls were always so vulnerable…..

"You're just saying that….because you feel sorry for me." She looked at him.

"No I am saying that because it is the truth….what's the matter?" Jenna cleaned her drenched face…needing someone to talk to.

"This guy…doesn't like me back….and no matter how hard I try….nothing seems to work." She finally admitted aloud.

"Then maybe…he is not worth your time. There are many more guys who would love to be in your company." He offered her a fry as she accepted. This was easier than he thought.

"you really think so?" Even her father never told her this.

"yes….a gorgeous girl such as yourself…you remind me so much of my own daughter…I am sure your parents are…."

"My mom works all the time and dad sees me when he wants to." She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I just want to flash forward. Forget this place…these people…these perfect girls." She placed her hand on her head.

For some reason, she thought this place had the best sandwiches in town. And Courtney was craving for one. Walking inside the eat shop, she headed for the cashier. Ordering, she waited patiently hoping to surprise her husband and daughter with the meal.

At least she could do something right for once. Looking at the eatery, she realized why it had such great business. The modern day look…she thought…..looking across the room

No….

She knew….

Her eyes were deceiving. Asher talking to a young girl….she was too paranoid…it wasn't him. Not here at least…it couldn't be him…..since when did he talk to girls in this part of society.

Asher saw her when she walked in the door. But he had to handle one situation at a time….right now…his focus was on the young girl…but something else slipped into his mind.

"Does your daughter go to Degrassi?" Jenna asked in curiosity.

"No sweetie. Bardell." He answered telling her what she wanted to hear.

"She is lucky to have you as a father." The blonde said as Asher watched Courtney wait patiently.

_Buzzz_

"It's my mom….she wants to come home. Curfews suck." Jenna moaned in frustration. Why was it so hard for her get by in this life?

"Your mother cares for you deeply." He stated as she nodded.

"Sure she does. Thanks for the talk….."

"Asher…." He completed.

"I'm Jenna." she allowed him to walk her to her car. As the blonde drove off. He sat inside his waiting for Courtney to come out.

….

Randall woke up from his nap. Making Abby a sandwich. His daughter was asking so many questions. Like Clare did. How he wished they could be together. To know each other. To have that bond.

"Where is mommy?" She asked. "Is she sad again?"

"I don't think she is sad dear?" He kissed her forehead.

"Then why was she crying?" Abby asked as Randall put his hand on his head. He knew this was happening….as well as she was working late hours.

Or so she told him. he didn't want his daughter to see him like this. They were so intuitive. And they weren't good at hiding it either.

Abby watched her father's reaction change. She didn't understand why they were both so sad and angry at each other so much. Why her mother was always working. Always working. Sure she spent time with her but it wasn't the same. She missed her so much.

"When was she crying….?"

"In the car and the bathroom….." She answered innocently. Her mind flashing back to seeing her mother look at a plastic bag. The white stuff. She wanted to ask her mother but she wasn't supposed to be watching. She didn't want her mother to be mad at her and leave her.

"I didn't mean to make you sad." She stated as her appetite was going away.

"You didn't hunny. This is about me and your mom."

"Is she upset about the package?"

"What package?"

"The plastic bag with the clear white stuff….mommy flushed it in the toilet." She saw her father's face pale. Did she say something wrong?

"What's wrong daddy?"

"I….nothing dear. Go watch t.v." He smiled as she obeyed.

This would explain so much. The isolation. The mood swings. Courtney needed him more than ever. His life erupted in face. And his heart raced. Was this where her money was going? Their money? Tears on his face he leaned against the sink. He was hoping his daughter would not see him like this.

…

Courtney smiled leaving the eat shop. Checking her back. Constantly checking her back. She should be used to it by now….should be….not seeing the maniacal man in his car watching her.

Gratefully finding her keys in her junky purse, she laughed at her paranoia.

Unlocking her car….

_Ring, Ring_

"Randall…not now." Growling in in frustration answering the phone.

"I take it you didn't look at your screen before you answered." Asher snakingly stated watching her across the street.

"What do you want?" The blonde breathed slowly.

"Now you are sounding like yourself Caramel…always eager to please…..you know what….I have a better proposition for you."

"…." She should be used to this constant fear. Her hairs standing on the back of her neck. The quickening of her pulse. Holding onto her steering wheel, she gripped it tightly.

"Remember you can never run away from me…..I even know that you're sitting inside of your car…." Her mouth dropped.

"That was you in there." She said trying to sound strong as if she were in control.

"Correct…..and if you don't want your husband to find out about me….I suggest you do what I say….I need you to recruit a girl for me…."

"….Asher….."

"Caramel….this is not an option….." Her voice stung in her ear.

"Yes…" she broke down. Her life flashing before her life.

"The blonde girl I was with…..she goes to a school around here." He informed her.

"how do you expect me to….."

"That's your problem….you can figure it out. Just think about your daughter and your husband…..by the way…I met his ex-wife. Do you think he would have left her for you if he knew what trash you were." He hung up the phone silently driving off.

Courtney placed her head on the steering wheel. She truly was in this by herself.


	20. Interlude:Shadow of the Day

Interlude

Shadow of the Day

Linkin Park

…

Watching a fight was worse than being in one in Drew's opinion. Inside the ring…you were able to control the situation…but outside…you were unable to help. No matter what you saw, all you could do was watch hoping your friend would come out with no terminal damage….

Watching the tall dirty blonde walk in the ring. The grit on his face. The look of concentration on his face. The old K.C. was returning.

Dallas wouldn't show it in his face, but he was still recovering from his past fight. The 250 pound guy who had snuck in brass knuckles….but there was no such thing as a fair fight. His chest still stung. And his bruises were apparent.

"Come on…..K.C." Drew said out loud as others cheered. That boy didn't stand a chance…and looking at his demeanor, he wouldn't be able to throw a punch.

The tall jock felt the concrete on his foot. Looking his challenger in the eye. The light skin black boy. One of the best….but he was good too…..the cold sweat making his heart race more.

The dim light that his eyes hadn't adjusted to.

Planting his feet on the ground, he was analyzing his opponent. Both wearing the same faces, his opponent had many bruises on his chest. He would use this to his advantage.

Dallas hadn't seen this boy in a while….but never the less he had the ability of remember every opponents' strengths and weaknesses. It was a gift and a curse…

This boy's strength was his defense. He could almost block anything.

His own strength was his uppercut.

Holding up his fist…ignoring his piercing pain…the black boy charged…..

Racing with his fist held high, K.C. easily blocked the attack forcing them against the cage…hurting his opponent's back.

"ugh…." The black boy let out a deadly moan….falling to the ground. He should have been quicker.

Watching his competitor fall on the floor, he thought it was a trick. Expecting him to get up…he was preparing himself to be knocked unconscious….but this didn't happen. The black boy laid there moving slowly…attempting to grip the ground.

Owen watched his associate fall powerlessly on the ground…..and his heart stopped. If he had known his associate was in so much pain, he would have taken his place. His plan was slowly unraveling…

They had to attack soon. If Owen and Dallas were out….no one wasn't strong enough yet…he wouldn't put that on Luke and Cam's plate. And Dave and Eli were no longer fighters.

"Get up Dallas….." Owen held himself from not jumping into the ring himself.

Dallas heard Owen's voice…looking at the blonde boy look down in panicked shock.

Backing up, K.C. heard the cheers. Was it this easy? But the boy's face….he was truly in pain. Breaking his defense.

"Are you alright?" The blonde extended his hand.

"Go to hell." Dallas spat back as the other backed slowly out of the cage.

"Shit…." Owen walked past the people in the cage to his friend. Since when did he think of this boy as his friend? He couldn't lose the one person who understood him just a little bit.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to hurt him like that." K.C. said to Drew who nodded.

"We just need to go…." Drew stated seeing others leave to.

"I can't leave him." The dirty blonde said looking at the injured boy in the cage.

"Come on man let's go." Drew stated trying to convince his friend.

"But I can't…"

"Yes you can…do you want to explain to his family and to your family…..reminder this is illegal….what if his parents try to sue yours…they can claim that you gave that boy those bruises…remember my mom is a lawyer. Do you want to have a record?" K.C. didn't think about that as he reluctantly left with his friend.

"Shit…" Dallas said in pain. His world was crashing right now. The striking pain in his back. Asher on his back….constantly on his back…..he was breaking….he couldn't break…he couldn't break.

"Come on…I know you can't walk well…but you have to concentrate." Owen said as the black boy let him help him stand. Placing his arm around the other's neck.

"I told you…I don't do hospitals." Owen chuckled. Even in his condition he still had snark. Owen debated…should he do it. Should he risk Anya's life….and theirs too…once again….but he had to.

"you got to promise me….this stays between us." Owen stated as Dallas could only nod. Only thing he could register was the pain.

…

Anya prayed Tori would be alright. Yes she still believed in God. That this was his divine plan for her. If she told anyone else this, they would laugh in her face. She had to stop stressing herself out, Tori had to learn to protect herself because she would not always be there. Placing some ramen noodles in the microwave, she turned on the T.V.

So many horrible things were going on her world, she needed some brief escape.

_Knock, knock_

"Who could this be?" she asked loudly walking to her door. looking through her blinds….Owen….and another boy….

"What happened?" Anya quickly opened the door…seeing the two out of breath….Owen's friend barely standing. Moving out of their way, she let them in as Owen placed his friend on the couch.

"Occupational hazard." He used her words as she nodded knowing the routine.

"Owen who is this girl?" Dallas looked at confidant as he laid on an old sofa. His mind racing…

"You are just going to have to trust me. The less you know the better." Owen walked to bathroom as Mike tried to breathe properly.

"Do you need help?" Watching the gorgeous girl grab some containers from underneath the cabinet.

"Take these." She gave him gauzes as he nodded following her.

"your friend's bruises look really bad." She grabbed the bowl on the counter placing a mixture from the container in it.

"Yeah he wasn't ready…." Owen stated hearing his friend moan as she placed the mixture in the microwave.

All Anya could hope for was that this boy wasn't damaged to badly. It was amazing how they found themselves near each other again.

"Thank you Anya…."

"No prob…" she nodded back signaling for him to bring the wooden chair with her to sit.

"This will make you feel better. Drink it." She said as he nodded…Owen held him up as he began drinking slowly….the horrid tasting liquid. She knew first hand it was terrible but it did dull the pain….and it would send him to sleep in no time.

"What was that?" Owen watched her do her magic.

"Something my mother taught me a long time ago. It was one of the only things I brought with me when I ran away." She admitted. "We were too poor to afford doctors…and my father….he just wasn't….can we just change the subject."

"Yeah…." He said not feeling like himself. He liked her. He stopped lying to himself. He couldn't believe this girl in front of him was so …

"Hand me that container." Anya smiled triumphantly seeing the boys chest make even movements. Opening, she placed the brown oil on her hands rubbing it on the boy's chest.

Anya blushed seeing the other muscular man's eyes on her.

"I…..this…you are intriguing." He admitted as she nodded.

"This oil really works….tomorrow he should just feel a little sore. I will put some in a container to give to him." She washed her hands in the sink.

"Your mom was really good at this…." Owen stated as she nodded.

"Yeah….she taught me everything I know…I use herbs and regular medicine too…just depends on the severity." She shrugged. "just don't tell….."

"You know I won't." He stated.

"How do I know…..how do you know you can trust me?" Anya became scared of him being near her.

"You just do." He stated. "Speaking of Asher….what's your promotion?"

"His secret weapon….." She placed her head down.

"His main girl." Owen completed. "his intended to be mistress."

"I don't want to talk about it….." She began cleaning up her kitchen.

"Well you are going to have to think about it….because that's his main objective…keep you close…under his grip…giving you the idea that you have…."

"Shut up…..what I don't need is for a fighter to judge me on morals." She turned red. " I am just trying to survive this the best I can…I know what is entailed for me….im not stupid…or naïve as I appear." She cried as Owen didn't know what to do. He had never seen a girl cry before.

Walking to her, he gently held her as she held him back.

"Can you do it?" Owen was trying not to think about Asher touching her….kissing her…..he wanted to punch a hole in her wall.

"I am stronger that I look."

"Anya….." he wiped her eyes. Anya didn't know he could be so sensitive. "I know that." He looked in her eyes.

"I just don't want you…" Anya's eyes softened as she let go of her shoulders.

"Owen…." She said overwhelmed by his concern for her. "I can take care of myself…."

"Says the cut on your lip that is beginning to heal." He said sadly.

"I got this because….." she began the story. "of Tori's defiance." She saw the older man's face in her memory. His eyes blazed with fire when they would not "grant his wish."

"Tori is so young…she reminds me of myself. Innocent…naïve…she wasn't ready for that just yet." She said softly.

"Ready for what…."

"The man…wanted…us….together…."Anya remembered Tori's face when he made his request. The scared girl began to hold herself.

"I tried to tell her that it would be over soon…but she panicked." She heard the man's scream in her ear. Calling them both cheap whores.

"when she panicked…..so did he…." She held her fingers. "he approached us…..balding his fist…ready to strike her." She said.

"I took the blow for her." Owen touched her lip as she looked in his eyes. "…..and…I kicked him between the legs as Tori…maced him." Anya saw him on the ground holding himself in pain.

"It could have been worse…."Anya relieved the event in the cheap hotel room. How Tori grabbed the man's wallet…taking all his cash and credit cards.

"So now you know…."

"You got balls." She smiled gently.

"You don't know how many times I dream of escaping this life. Away from him…having freedom." She said as he looked at her intently. Glad Dallas was sleep.

"….if I tell you something….can I trust you?" He asked as she nodded grabbing his hand. She didn't know why she did trust him. And his eyes told her that she should.

She could only nod.

"The fighters are trying to find a way to….."Her face contorted in fear.

"No you can't….Owen you aren't thinking clearly. You can get killed." She panicked. Thinking about never seeing him again. But she only saw him twice. So, why should it matter? Another day was never guaranteed.

"Either way it's a win, win situation." He said pessimistically.

"Don't say that." She hit him on the shoulder. "I don't want to think about that." She paced nervously. Thinking of all the dire consequences. Who would protect Tori. But she had to take control of her own life. She had to take a stand. She had to make one decent decision in her life.

Anya had to make herself proud. And some reason, the look in Owen's eyes was giving her that strength.

"We haven't perfected it but….." Owen saw her inner struggle.

"…I…want…..in….." She said hesitantly.

"Anya….are you sure?" Owen held her shoulders. "I wasn't saying that get you involved. That was not my…..

"Owen…..I want to do this….I am serious…..more than I have ever been in my life…"

Looking in her determined eyes. He knew there was no way of stopping her. But could he live with himself if anything happened to her. His life was worth throwing away….but hers. No one had this effect on him before. He had never cared for another before. He realized it was a responsibility. And he wouldn't let her down.


	21. Wake Me Up

Wake Me Up

Chapter 19

Evanescense

...

Jahmal Bhandari shook his head disappointingly. The unknown charge was discovered. And he knew where it came from….his daughter. Dropping the bill on the counter, he rested his hands on his head in defeat.

He thought he was strong enough to do this. Working at the ARMY, not being plagued of his memories….of the past. He would never tell his daughter how many nights he woke up screaming…his dear wife trying to comfort him as he relived his terror of a life…

But the past was in the past. And he had a daughter to be here for.

He thought he and his wife were raising her to be responsible. But she was making these impulsive decisions that could cause her great pain.

"Jahmal…" Mrs. Bhandari tried to calm her husband down….lowering the fire on her dish.

"She's not strong enough for this." He shook his head. She could only walk over to him, rubbing his back.

"Maybe it is she is too strong…..she wants to save the world….we need to trust her and what she says." The gorgeous Indian woman stated. So many times they had jumped to wrong conclusions of their daughter and son…and they wrong….she wished there was a guide book to parenting.

"You don't know the whole story….." he told her about the strange boy named "Dave."

"You don't know he is homeless….what if he comes from a broken family…" Latika stated. "Sometimes it's like you forget where you come from."

"How can you say that to me….you know the extreme harsh conditions over there….."

"All I am saying is that there are rough places here too." Her accent chimed. "and you love jumping to conclusions. Did you ever ask her about the credit card….." he only shook his head.

"That's what I thought." She kissed his cheek continuing cooking.

…..

K.C. looked at the empty seat beside him. Where was Jenna? Guess she got the picture. Words weren't needed. They were never needed. Another thing he had on his conscious. He still saw that boys face everywhere he looked. He wished he had Drew's way of thinking. Care about yourself and only the one who you knew.

But that boy had a family too. He was probably in the hospital. A week had passed but his wounds were severe and he only added to it.

Clare saw K.C. in deep thought. What happened? Another fight. Where Eli was forced to fight? How her part of the world was so foolish and naïve. They had no idea that teens like these existed. They thought Oliver Twist was only fiction not based on a true story.

Human nature compelled her to check on the boy, but it wasn't her place. Not anymore. As the bell rang, she and Alli headed to their next class.

"There was a boy who K.C. injured badly." Alli said to her friend. "At least that's what I heard." She shrugged. Her mind began to travel back to Dave. That was how he got injured….he didn't tell her the whole story….he didn't want to give her nightmares.

"Alli….." Clare woke her friend up from their reverie.

"Sorry…I was just thinking that Eli and Dave are waiting for us to move on…forget about them."

"I just wish I knew how to help…but I don't….we're in a lose, lose situation." Clare put her head down. "But can you imagine the guilt on his K.C.'s conscious. He is responsible…and it is going to eat him up…he's not a bad guy." Clare stated.

"Until it comes to girls…." Alli shrugged seeing Clare's agitated face. "Sorry wrong time to say that." She opened her locker seeing K.C. and Drew walk past them.

"You did the right thing. I know it doesn't feel like it…." Drew walked beside him worried about his friend. It wasn't like he was the direct cause. And no matter how many times he told his friend that, he didn't believe him.

"Whatever man…." He walked into his class. His nightmares keeping him awake. This was his karma for thinking he could treat anyone any kind of way….like Jenna. He destroyed her. She rarely came to class anymore…and when she did…she wasn't here anyway.

He turned a bubbly girl into a jealous broken one.

…

God really had a sense of humor…because some way Courtney became Helen's secretary. But honestly, she knew deep down the girl worked hard. And she had to let the pain go….she just didn't know when…

Together, they made a great team…she had to admit. The tramp could actually carry out an intellectual conversation too. She was almost impressed. Almost. But at times, she would find the young woman sad. She knew this affected her daughter too. She saw it for herself . But it wasn't her place to pry.

Walking in the bathroom, she heard crying…..walking to the stall, she knocked on the door.

"Are you alright Courtney?" She recognized her shoes.

"Things aren't going well…"The blonde cried wiping her eyes. The pressure she had on her. And no one could help her. She was just one person. She had to look out for her family.

"Here." Helen handed her a tissue. A couple of months she would have gleamed but not now….she wasn't. Randall wasn't hers and she had to trust that everything happened for a reason.

"I can't do this….I can't…." Courtney broke down talking in circles.

"Courtney you are a great secretary….and you are young enough to go back to school to…."

"No….no….not that….it's just that…..forget it." She dried her eyes walking out. "I should have known not to talk to you about my problems." She rushed out the bathroom as the older woman shook her head.

…

Jenna cried as she played her guitar. To her mother she was just there. An annoyance. Just like to K.C. all she wanted was to be seen. The park always gave her pleasure. Closing her eyes, she had her usual daydream…

Her parents were together…and her father had never moved on with another woman. And she had true friends at school.

School was becoming more and more of a chore for her. Though any other student would disagree. Telling her that she came to school to torment others and pretend to be truly good….she didn't know who she was anymore.

Opening her eyes, she saw a medium height woman walk towards her. Here comes hell on heels. Looking at her mother stare her down with venom.

"Jenna…I just don't know what has gotten into you." Her mother shook her head disapprovingly finding her in the park. "The school called saying you were caught skipping….again. When did this start."

"Mom it's none of your business…..this is my life." Jenna put her guitar down.

"Not until you are 18….when did you become so disrespectful?"

"…go ask dad…." She said under her breath.

"How dare you talk to me that way…after what I have done…." Ms. Middleton frowned. Taking on the role of mother and father. Working tireless hours trying to provide her daughter with the best.

"You mean…you never listen to me…always working…I'm surprised you know my name." Jenna yelled.

"Jenna Danielle Middleton….get your ass in the car now." The woman demanded pointing at her vehicle.

"No…..never….." the blonde teen stood up.

"It's that boy…isn't it? That K.C. I told you to stay away from him. He only wants one thing." The woman shook her head knowing what her daughter did.

"Well then…pat yourself on the back…..you were right….no one wants me…." Jenna ran off as her mother watched her.

…..

Randall was glad to be off of vacation. Now he had something to distract him from his wife…who he didn't have the courage to speak to. He couldn't look her in the eyes because he knew he was the cause of her addiction.

Though he did miss Abigail. Her sweet smile. But fortunately, his neighbors were always willing to watch her. The man and woman were both retired.

Standing in the line of Starbucks, he needed this. He was greeted with so much paperwork today. His secretary did nothing for him. He should have known…but he missed it.

God really did have a sense of humor. Helen saw the man in the line…but she couldn't go the other way. And she would not run because it was a free country. And also her lunch break.

"Hello Randall." She said awkwardly staring at the man before him. Did he know about his wife? Should she tell him? No, she should mind her own business.

He acknowledged her with a head nod. Like he wanted to look at another person he caused pain too. Maybe it was best if Clare were to stay away from him.

"Helen….tell Clare that I am going to have to reschedule." He stated as Helen shook her head.

"It would really hurt her…you know…..you can't keep doing this." Helen stated as the line moved. Forgetting anyone was there except them.

"You know I am doing her a favor." He folded her arms. "I keep doing this….I hurt you, her, Courtney…..I deserve to be alone." Helen listened as she somewhat agreed. But that was the bitterness she carried in her heart.

"Randall…I just don't understand why you still can't make reasonable decisions in your life and why they bring everyone down with you." He ordered his and her coffee together.

"Still like lattés?" She only nodded as they were handed the coffees. Debating whether or not to tell him.

"Do you have time to sit down?" She asked as he nodded.

"Today Courtney had a breakdown….and I know it is not my place…and I am trying to get into your business….and I am not being bitter…..I just…..I tell Clare to do the right thing…and I should do as I tell her to do." The man listened to his ex-wife's ramble. It was like she could always sense when trouble was near. And he needed to tell someone or he was going to lose it.

"Courtney's taking drugs…." Helen almost choked on her coffee as he gripped his cup.

…..

The Dot….Degrassi's local hangout. Her stepdaughter's hangout. Her stomach dropping thinking about someone doing this to her….and to Abby. Taking them away from their families…corrupting them…making them believe that the world she offered was best…..

Sugar coating the many nights on corners, their options taken away from them….the beat downs….the rapes….the drugs…..

Looking inside the baron eatery….he saw the blonde girl eating a burger at the bar.

How did Asher know where to find her? No one would ever be hidden. If he wanted to find you, he would.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The gorgeous woman asked the girl who had no idea of her intention.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" Jenna said with bite as she bit her burger. Like she needed to see another woman who was trying to take over her life.

"Well someone is feisty…" The blonde woman placed her order as she sat down herself. "It was just my way of saying you should be in school….what would your mother think…"

"My mother is none of your concern lady…."Jenna said with bite balding her fist.

"I can tell by your tone….let me guess….you two had a fight." The woman saw the girl look at her with question but eventually nodded.

"I remember the fights with mine….we couldn't agree on anything…I remember wanting her to treat me like an adult and to trust me." Courtney's heart broke more and seeing the girl believe her more. She wanted to throw up. Years ago, she could do this without thinking…without batting an eye.

"That's what I want to…I just wish she could listen to me….I have no one who I can talk too…."Jenna looked down at her plate.

"I know the feeling…sweetie…but it will get better….." Courtney grabbed her plate. As Jenna observed the beautiful woman. She seemed so confident and wise. She didn't judge her at all.

"Thanks for the advice…when I told my mom how I felt…..I ran off….she didn't even run after me….." Jenna observed the woman closely. Expensive clothes and jewelry.

"She just wanted you to cool off….that's all." Courtney saw the girl's hurt and need for her mother. "Here take my card….in case you want to talk…..maybe I can invite you to some dinner parties to play…." She referenced her guitar case.

"That would be really cool." The blonde nodded leaving the woman behind. Looking at her to leave the room, Courtney raced to the bathroom…lifting up the seat of the nearest stall.

Wiping her mouth, she flushed the toilet. Too bad she couldn't throw up her shame.

….

Dave actually felt like waking up today. He actually felt as if he had a chance just a little bit. He was just living to supply drugs to others. It was rare. He hoped his mother was happy for him. She hoped she knew that he loved her. Wearing the outfit Alliah bought for him, he promised he would pay her back….but he wanted to surprise her today.

Mr. Bhandari saw the boy walk through the hallway. He sent his daughter down stairs to get some coffee. Every step the boy made, flashes came into his mind….his cons…his robberies.

The small framed boy looked at the doctor's stern face as he approached the main desk. But he couldn't blame him. If he had daughter, he wouldn't want him to be around her. He was true trash.

Jahmal was trying to take him wife's advice but the closer the boy walked up to the desk, he grew angrier. This boy who was taking advantage of his daughter. He knew who this boy was because he use to be him. Taking from others without no regard…he would be damned to let his daughter be dragged down with this filth.

"No…Alli is not here." Dr. Bhandari said not looking at the boy as he approached the front desk. The black boy nodded.

"Thank you for earlier." Referencing to his earlier hospital visit.

"Don't try your mind games on me…" Jahmal said deadly as the boy's eyes saddened. Grateful everyone was on break. He did not want his staff to see him act unprofessionally.

"you don't even know me." Dave defended himself. Looking him in the eyes. Wishing there was not a barrier between him and the man.

"I do….just because Alli can't…doesn't mean I don't. leave now." He told the boy as Alli walked to the desk. Hearing her father's angry voice. Looking at the scene before her, she ran.

"Dad….." she stood beside Dave.

Jahmal watched the two together. He was about to strangle this kid.

"Don't dad me….your mother defends you Alliah but I am protecting you…you are never to see this boy again." He stated.

"Dad…."

"I got the credit card bill…he is manipulating you…..you are forbidden to step foot here or the Salvation Army." He said as the boys heart broke. Leaving. Nothing needed to be said. Too bad he could never kiss her again.

"Dave….." Alli tried running after him as her father held her wrist.

"We will talk about this later on…I can not take your naivety and stupidity." Seeing her face water. His words hurting her more and more.

"What's stupid is you. Judging him…just like Sav. You refuse to look at him for who he is rather than what he is…"

"And you have been lying to me since he has been in the picture…what else have you lied about?" He saw her face look in fear.

"Tell me Alliah…"He demanded.

"I…..took the…..pills." She stated as he shook his head.

"I don't even know my own daughter anymore." He looked her in the eye.

…..

Clare smiled seating at the eatery….waiting for Eli. Praying he was safe whatever he was doing.

During lunch "The Dot" was almost filled. No one wanted cafeteria food. Choosing a table, she sat down seeing Courtney come from the back. Wait…Courtney? Why was she in this part of town in the first place? She knew it wasn't for her.

And judging by the way she looked at the teen she wasn't expecting to see her either.

Courtney's eyes widened seeing the girl get closer to her as she walked to the exit. but maybe…just maybe the two could have a civil conversation without arguing. Maybe the girl could see that she wasn't all that bad.

"Hello Clare…." The blonde stated as Clare debated whether or not to speak to her. She was trying with her dad again. The good morning texts and little phone conversations were making it easier for her to get along with him.

"hey….." she eyed her suspiciously. Maybe she just liked the sandwiches here. If she told her dad, he would think that she was being conniving. She wasn't going to mess up their relationship now.

"How are your….." Courtney began.

"just because I acknowledged you doesn't mean I am ready for small talk. I am being cordial." The red head stated as the woman nodded.

The blonde only nodded leaving…seeing the walking enigma enter the door. Was this who she thought she it was…..Eli. Since when did he come here? Did he know about her and Asher's agreement? Was he here to make a sale? This was too much for her to handle.

Both paused. A look of confusion….Eli couldn't believe he was seeing the blonde in front of him like this….should he speak? A drug dealer speaking to a client? It was unheard of.

Nodding his head to acknowledge her presence, he walked to Clare smiling. Pretending nothing just happened.

Clare watched the peculiar scene from afar.

"Do you know her?" Clare watched the scene from afar. Eli could tell by the way she asked the question that she knew her as well.

"You know I can't lie to you…" He began seeing her shaky disposition.

"Then tell me." Clare's eyes beamed into his.

"Yeah…." He said without thinking. "Wait how do you know her?"

"…she's my stepmother….." Clare stated as his eyes grew big.

"How do you know her?" Clare asked.

"Just seen her around….." he tried to brush off the question.

"You are a horrible liar." Clare gazed into his eyes. "Tell me….."

"It's nothing big…." He shrugged wanting her to keep her composure.

"Eli….just tell me…." She folded her arms trying to calm herself.

"She used to work for my boss." He said slowly.

Waiting for her to process the comment. Her blue eyes became dark as she gripped the table.

"What do you mean?" Clare began to process his words.

"She used to be a prostitute." Caramel had truly accomplished a lot since her departure.

Clare's mouth dropped as Eli put his head down a little bit. Trying to make the statement seem casual. This wasn't his goal. He wanted to have lunch with the most gorgeous girl he knew. He didn't want to reveal the many skeleton's in her stepmother's closet.

What would her father think if she told him this? He would not believe her at all…

A prostitute…how did she…..how could she trick her father like this? She had no remorse….entrapping her in her web of lies…how could she look herself in the face?

Eli wanted to tell her the whole story but this was already too much for her to handle. And the look in her eyes…he destroyed what she thought she knew.


	22. Interlude:Rolling Stone

Interlude

Rolling Stone

The Weeknd

….

Latika sat down on her daughter's bed. Her child's head rested on her lap. Crying…wishing her father did not have a temper. And that her father was more trusting of her.

"This will come to pass Alliah. Your father….." The beautiful Indian woman began.

"….he had no right to talk to him like that." Alli yelled.

"And you had no right to lie and use his credit card without his permission." She retorted back as the girl sniffed.

"Mom…..I did it for a good cause…..you're on his side too." The girl looked defeated

"No….Alliah I have watched you grow into a young beautiful, responsible lady….I know you meant no harm."

"Then why do you look disappointed in me?" The girl watched her mother's distraught expression.

"I am not…but you have inherited my heart…so you are prone to make decisions for those you care about." Latika brushed her daughter's hair with her finger as she remained laying in her lap.

"Mom…if you just met him….its like he doesn't belong in his situation. He is smart and quiet and compassionate….." Alli thought about his soft lips on hers. "He has no one…and no one seems to care but me. He was dad's patient….why is he like this?"

"Because dear…..he has hard a life too…one filled with hardships…"

"Hardships like what….exams…." The girl sat up sniffling.

"No dear….he never wanted to tell you this….not because he was shamed….but because he just wanted to move forward….leave the past behind." The woman held herself as her daughter looked at her with question….waiting for to tell her about her father.

"He lived in a small village….with the roughest conditions. Constant religious riots….no heat to keep them warm and air to keep them cool….the only way he could do to survive…is to steal….." She listened realizing how much her father had in common with Dave.

"Have you ever wondered why he never spoke of his mother and father?" ALli nodded at her mother's question.

"…..Because they died long ago…..the water was so hazardous….infested with so much bacteria….and….."

"Mom….why couldn't he tell me this?" Alli's mind tried to digest this information.

"Because…." Latika ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Her beautiful daughter who she would trust with her life.

She paused hearing the door open. Her husband. Alli's worst nightmare. Both stopped breathing as they heard his footsteps

Mr. Bhandari could only see red. Thinking about how he was trying to protect Alli from this and it came back to haunt him. the memories flashing through his mind….

His parents deteriorating….

Him defending himself in the dark night…..

Him stealing and being beaten to a pulp when he was caught….

"Alliah….get yourself down here now." He yelled sternly seeing Latika walk down the stairs first.

"Jahmal…."

"You can't protect her….she lied to me and you stealing pills, buying this strange boy things, spending time at the Salvation Army….." He yelled seeing his daughter stand at the stairs.

"I know dear…I know…..but she was trying to give him a chance….just like my dad did you….." Latika placed her hand on his face.

Alli walked slowly hearing her mother attempting to talk to him. It was no use. It didn't matter what he had gone through in his past because he could only focus on her so called betrayal.

"Sir…" The petite Indian came down the stairs.

"ALliah I have tried talking to you so many times….since when did you become boy crazy. I don't even know you…what hold does he have on you." The man remembered how he used to con others. The lies he stated to get what he wanted.

"Please tell me…you aren't having sex…."

"Dad…no. And it is not a game…I have done everything for you and it isn't enough…..mom told me about your life growing up…."

"Latika….." He looked at his wife accusingly.

"You should have told her…" Latika told him with a straight face.

"No there was a reason for that….because she didn't need to know of my hardships…" He explained himself.

Feeling a he was trapped in a corner…as if he had no reason to be enraged.

"You are defending her and her choices but do you know what that boy looked like…" Jahmal gritted his teeth as Latika did not back down.

"Did you know what you looked like….You have to listen to her. Ask her….we couldn't ask for a better daughter….talk to her….or you will drive her away." He looked at his small child as she held herself.

"Alli…..I am not as mad at you as I am mad at myself….I just don't want you getting hurt….I didn't want Dave to….he is a constant reminder of what I was." He looked at his family.

"Dad….he is not like that at all….all he is trying to do is make the best of his life…his is handling so much…and I don't know what to do to help him….he isn't just homeless….and every day I pray he isn't killed or identified as some John Doe." She stated remembering the patients who died at her in the hospital.

The many who cried. There was no one to cry for Dave….except for Eli.

"In India I…..was a part of this underground ring…" Allis eyes widened listening to her father's story hating that he didn't tell her this sooner.

"We did anything to get money….our boss used us for our innocence. He beat us to make us weaker….he blinded some of us to keep us even weaker…I never told you and Sav because I did not want you know about that kind of life." His accent rang.

"…And then the more Dave got closer to you….the more I hated myself for that….."

"I'm sorry for lying but something told me to help him…..that's why I gave him the pills…..he didn't ask me for them….and he didn't trick me either…..and he won't answer my calls." She put her head down.

"I'm sorry for that Alliah….I just get so infuriated."

"And that caused someone I care for great pain…" so upset thinking about the quiet boy who had so much depth in his eyes.

"Dad how could you?" The girl cried. "You were lucky enough to escape….he might not be…." His eyes widened finally understanding the severity of her words. What this boy belonged to was terribly grave.

"Alli….."

"How did you escape this?" She cut him off.

"I cannot tell you this….or it will give you nightmares….." Her skin crawled. "what if I told you it was no good."

"Then I would tell you I can not believe that….and now I am telling you the whole truth and you cannot fault him for me.

"….but we will try to do our best to help this boy." Latika held her daughter's hand looking at her husband who looked disapprovingly. "Jahmal we have to save this boy."

…

_Two small framed boys stood against the rickety building. Eyes observing, targeting, searching…..waiting for their customers. All diversities…all social classes came to them. And they satisfied their cravings._

_They were like animals searching for their prey…_

_It was like a switch turned off in their heads. They were no longer themselves. _

_Sharp, quick and cunning…their eyes became black and they had no remorse…..and Clare and Alli were miles away from their hearts._

_Eli and Dave stared at the two teens approaching them in the alley way. Their faces fierce, covered with hoods . All the other party could see was the little stuble on Dave's face._

_Dave observed, his hand in his pocket. You could never trust anyone._

"_You got the money?" Eli asked the anonymous teen who shook his head….showing him._

"_Is it the good stuff?" he asked holding his hand out._

"_Real potent….that's why we call it Kloud 9." Dave emphasized as Eli did the exchange. _

_As the unknown strangers left, they were stopped in their tracks by a beautiful red head. Standing there. Watching them…seeing Eli in a different realm of himself._

"_Clare?" Eli's defenses dropped as the others ran. Afraid they were being caught._

"_Clare." He could only whisper approaching her silently as she began to back away._

"_Stay away from me….." She hit his hands as she ran off._

"_Noooo….." He yelled chasing her. His feet didn't grow tired. His heart only beat faster…..his breath grew quicker._

_She was so far away from him…he couldn't catch up….he couldn't see her anymore_

_Bang, Bang_

"_Nooo….." the sound erupting in his ear as he ran faster. Seeing her on the cold concrete._

_Her blue eyes open…her body lifeless. The pool of blood. The two bullet holes in her chest. _

_Grabbing her cold body, he held her close. Drenching his clothes with her blood. He did this to her._

"_Asher….." he let his name linger in the air with venom. The man appearing before him._

"_You didn't think I didn't know did you? You are mine and only mine….." He said._

"Nooooo" Eli kept screaming over and over.

"Eli….man wake up." Dave shook him out of the nightmares.

"…." The boy's eyes opened as his chest rose unevenly. Sweat on his face.

"Clare again?" His friend asked wanting to think about something else other than Alli and her father.

The man despised him…wanted him gone. That was everyone's first thought of him. Why did it still hurt his feelings?

"Yeah…..I….Asher….."

"We've been real good hiding ourselves. We each have two phones….keep cognito when we make our sales…we make sure the girls stay in public places for their protection. For all Asher knows, we are constantly getting clientele." Dave reasoned.

"That dream really shook me up…."

"Do you want to…." Dave asked.

"No…I don't." He quickly said as his brother nodded leaving him alone.

Gabbing his phone, he quickly dialed Clare's number. He just had to hear her voice again…..that was all he needed.

"Eli…." Clare answered the unusual number, hearing his profuse breathing. "What's wrong?"

"…..nothing.." he calmed down.

"I just….I'm just glad you're alright. I wouldn't know what to do…." He sat up in his bed…his hand on his head.

"Don't say that….I'm here. I am not going anywhere." She wished she could go to him. He was so shaken up. They both were. His revelation to her earlier threw her mind to the unknown.

"That's what I want to hear…" He smiled. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Eli….." Clare caught him as he was about to hang up.

"Yeah…"

"Please be careful….I still don't understand your life….and I know it's not easy…but please….be safe." She said feeling the butterflies in her stomach blossom. She cared for this boy more than anything now.

"Get some rest….." She hung up the phone. "I love you Eli…" She said aloud going back to sleep. Hoping she would dream about the walking enigma who stroke her curiosity.


	23. Wake Me Up part 2

Wake Me Up

Part 2

Chapter 20

…

Clare came down stairs seeing her mother drink her coffee…her face laced with confusion as she saw her mother in a bathrobe.

"I'm not going to work today dear." Helen sipped away thinking about the conversation with Randal. The old her would rejoice at this information…but now she wasn't scared for Courtney. She was scared for Abigail. The innocent child who had eyes like Clare.

This was very important, and she had to tell her daughter.

"Clare we need to talk." Helen patted a seat on the kitchen stool.

"Sure." Clare sat down awaiting her mother's speech. Thankful she had skin to hold her insides together. She herself was harboring a secret….not just Eli….but Courtney. How they were connected…and her dad couldn't find out from…

"Clare…your dad needs your support right now more than ever." Helen grabbed her hand.

"Courtney needs our help too." Clare's eyes widened waiting for an explanation. Did she know too?

"I don't know how to say this…." Helen began. "I don't even know if I am doing the right thing by helping your father…..but Courtney is….using drugs…."

Clare folded her lips, wondering if she should tell what she knew too. Not just about the drugs, but her past life. Was it her place? She was so scared right now.

"Clare…"the mother saw her daughter shake. "talk to me….."

"mom…what would you do if you wanted to help a friend…..but had no way of doing so?" Clare cried as her mother held her.

"Clare….did I miss something….what is going on….."

"It's about my friend….it's about Courtney…..I can't do this mom….I'm just a teenager….but he needs me….and he may die." Helen listened to her whole story…from the beginning….

"Eli Goldsworthy…..Clare….how did you get yourself in this situation?"

"I don't know….just helping Alli…." Helen's mind unraveled at this revelation. "I wanted to tell you…but I didn't think it would help….no one can help us….and then Courtney use to be linked in this somehow….Dad doesn't know.…I just." She held herself tighter.

"sweetie…let us just handle everything in due time…" Helen grabbed her hand. "Clare this is a lot to handle….but we have to focus on your father first."

Helen tried to sound like she knew what she was going to do. She had no clue. She hadn't expected her daughter to unleash that catastrophic story. She had always wondered what had happened to him. then a flash of memory entered her mind….

Asher…..

The man who visited her accounting often. The man….who her boss….had given her his account to watch over. It all clicked.

The look of fear in Courtney's face when he always showed up. Her trying not to cry when he came. She tried to not show it but she did.

O my lord.

It made sense….what if Courtney owed this man some money?

…

Anya held her stomach….hoping the nausea would go away. Looking a immaculate skyscraper through Asher's Mercedes window. This was her first job. Could she pull this off? She had no other choice but to pull it off.

She kept replaying Owen's words in her head from this morning.

_Do what you are told. Think before you speak. And stay strong._

"Anya you look gorgeous. You are ready." Asher watched the girl with lust in his eyes. Touching her hair gently as she nodded.

"I just want this over with." She looked in his face as he shook his head. Pretending to care.

"The first time is always the hardest." He placed the package in her purse.

Getting out of the car…seeing him drive off…she pretended to not see her boss look at her like a piece of meat. When he touched her, her skin crawled. She found herself pretending he was Owen. She had to stay in character. She was his key to take him down. He was depending on her to get close enough for him to let his guard down.

She was depending on herself to accomplish this. Take her life in her own hand.

The accounting office was like any other, she imagined. People in their cubicles…drinking coffee. Employees carrying folders to one another. Someone bickering about the office coffee. Taking a deep breath, she walked with confidence….carrying her bag. Noticing some gentlemen were staring at her.

That was not her mission. Following Asher's instructions, she saw her customer. The older bald gentleman sitting in his main office.

"Mr. Dylan….." Anya used a more confident tone as she sat down in a seat provided. Crossing her legs smiling devilishly. This was no longer her….it was Cinnamon.

"Ms. Cinnamon." The man smiled at her. He didn't know someone could make a simple conservative suit so sexy.

"Asher told me you needed this?" She grabbed the package from her bag as the man nodded.

"yes…." He gave her an envelope as she opened it. Counting the money.

"Just to let you know….if it is not the correct amount…Asher will be back to collect." She placed the envelope in her bag.

"Nice doing business with you." He stood up shaking her hand.

Courtney sipped her coffee as she saw a lady leave her boss's office. Something was familiar about her. Her long brown hair…her eyes…..

That girl from the other night….

Asher found a replacement….but who would have ever thought Mr. Dylan would do drugs? She had to learn to never put anything past someone. All the men she had been with…some of them never seemed like the kind who would cheat or be interested in the craziest of fetishes.

Sipping, she noticed the girl look in her direction…and immediately walked faster.

That same blonde woman. Why did the world have to be so small? It was like she knew why she here. That was just her paranoia talking to her again.

….

Alli saddened as she and her mother served meals to many people before her. A week had passed since her father's outburst on Dave. He stopped coming to the ARMY. And she missed him tremendously. She called him constantly but no reply. She lost him indefinitely.

Thinking of her father, she was trying to forgive him. But it was harder than she thought it would be. He claimed he would help her, but he wasn't to her knowledge. She should have known, he wanted him gone.

Taking off her gloves, she walked outside sitting on the steps. Closing her eyes, she heard his voice in her ear. Felt his lips on hers.

Dave walked by looking at her there. For the past days, he kept walking by the building.

Hoping to run into her…but she was never there until now. He would be crazy to go in there with her father.

Even now, he should have turned away but he couldn't. Her hair blowing in the wind, he sat beside her…touching her face. Kind of wishing her father was there to see this. To see that he truly cared for her.

"Dave." she opened her eyes hugging him like there was no tomorrow. She didn't care if her father was looking for her…or if he saw her with him.

"Alli." He held her…missing her with him. Every time she was with him, he didn't think about gunshots or Asher or death.

"I thought I lost you forever…I'm sorry about my dad. Are you alright?" Her mother came to the glass door seeing the two together. Dave holding her like she was his last lifeline. Feeling guilty that Jahmal was not keeping his word to their daughter. But she was even guiltier because she had a feeling her husband would do this.

"Yeah…me and Eli have been making profit." He said way too casually. He was so used to this life now. Nothing got under his skin…except the petite girl before him.

"We can actually buy things now." He stated wanting to kiss her.

"So you don't need me anymore." Eavesdropping, her mother watched Alli grab his hand.

"Alli….I will always need you….it doesn't matter what Asher will do to me…" he said as the girl became alarmed. His boss, Latika presumed.

If Jahmal would not do something, she would.

"He didn't…." Alli asked as their foreheads touched.

"No….he's been in a good mood since he got one of his prized possessions back." He said as Alli didn't ask. She didn't want to know.

"I just came because I don't want you to think that I blame you for him….and I….." those damn butterflies again. Her eyes and lips made him smile. But he grew nervous. Amazing fights and selling drugs in alleyways didn't scare him but she did. And he wanted to tell her how he felt….

Looking he saw her mother watching them. Immediately standing up….Alli looked at her mother.

"I better go before your father comes." He left her there alone.

"Alliah…." Latika attempted to talk to her daughter

"Mom I don't want to talk about it….dad once again manipulated me….making me think that he was looking out for my best interest…but he looks out for himself….and you know it…this family is so impossible to live in…."

"Alliah…..please listen...your father loves you….he is just showing you in the wrong way." Mrs. Bhandari touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Just….I can't talk to you…or even look him in the eye….I just can't." she walked back inside not caring what her mother had to say.

…

Asher looked at his true reward in front of him. He knew deep down she missed this. The secrecy, the temptation, the power she held in her eyes. She didn't change at all….though he knew she would never admit it to him.

"Your girl enjoys playing the guitar." She looked at him as they sat in a café.

"….she does….does she now?" Courtney nodded her head disapprovingly. Wondering how she could have once seen herself with someone so vindictive.

"Since when did you get a soul?" He said tartly drinking his coffee. Attempting to grab her hand as she pulled it away from him.

"I suggest you get one yourself." The blonde looked him in his cold, dead eyes.

"Please Caramel….." The man smirked at her sharp tongue. Which he missed more than he would let on.

"Courtney…" She corrected him.

"Courtney is your alter-ego….Caramel is the real you and you know what... I see it in your eyes. That world isn't meant for you. A wife, a mother…."

"That is what I chose….you are holding on to this dark fantasy that somehow I will be by your side again." She stated as he tried to grab her hand again.

"Asher just because you have my services doesn't mean I will take you to bed anymore."

"Don't worry. I already have someone for that….."Courtney drank her coffee slowly….not telling him that she knew.

"But I will not lie that we were a great team….greater than Bonnie and Clyde. I miss that…." Asher looked at the beautiful woman. Her hair was beginning to grow back.

"We are here to talk about Jenna….that's all." She stated. "I have no intention of walking down nostalgia lane." Courtney walked out the café abruptly as the charming, manipulative man ran after her.

"Let's get one thing clear…you are never to do that…" Asher grabbed her arm as she let out a squeal.

"Go to hell." Courtney stated intensely as Asher grabbed her hand smirking.

"I will see you there."

…

Clare knocked on the door of her little sister's babysitters. She did need to give her father some slack, but deep down she knew he deserved all of this. For hurting her and her mother. And though she was forgiving him slowly….that part would never die in her.

Her mother thought Courtney was hooked on drugs….she didn't know what to believe…..that was why she didn't tell her about the blonde "hooking"…sometimes it was good to leave well enough alone.

Knocking on the door, she was greeted by a 60ish year old man. His Hawaiian shirt and white beard made her want to laugh but she held it in.

"Clare I presume." He smiled at the girl who nodded.

"Nancy….get Abby ready dear." The man spoke to his wife…helping the child put up her things in her bag.

"Thanks so much for looking after her Mr. and Mrs. Charles?" She shook their hands as Abby's eyes widened.

"Clare…." She ran to her hugging her. She couldn't hate this girl if she wanted too.

"So what did you do today?" Clare asked the bubbly child as she buckled herself in the car.

"I colored and helped Ms. Nancy bake cookies." She smiled looking outside her window. "Umm…can we hang out more often?" The child asked Clare sounding older than what she was.

"Sure….besides….your mom and dad need a break." Clare said. "They need to have some time to themselves."

"It seems like they will never get along….mommy isn't happy and no matter what I do to cheer her up…it doesn't help…." Clare only saddened knowing the real reason behind her stepmother's depression.

Abby wished she were older. Then, maybe she could understand why adults never said what they truly meant. And maybe she could truly understand why her mother and father were the way they are. Maybe she could understand why her sister was so angry at her dad.

Looking out the window, she admired the beautiful city view. The gorgeous trees, the vibrant colors, the clear sky. Listening to music from her sister's radio, the girl began to hum along with it.

"I like this song too." Clare smiled having a real moment with her sister.

Stopping at the light, the red head thought her eyes deceived her. A couple….a man and a woman….with short blonde hair…walking with a strikingly handsome man...holding hands.

Wait…

That was Courtney….hopefully her sister would not see this. She didn't want to be the one to explain this.

"Isn't that mommy….." Abby asked innocently.

"No sweetie….she just looks like her." She smiled trying to preserve this girl from the harshness of the truth.

"Ok…." She continued to sing as Clare drove off as the light changed.

…

Eli and Dave stare the teen down as he approached them. Anger in his eyes as he gripped the plastic bag of weed laced with cocaine.

Number one rule, sell it don't use it…or else you would be strung out like their clientele. Looking for a quicker longer high. And no matter what they did to attain the high, it never lasted long….

This normal customer entering the alley was a prime example. His fists bald, his eyes scrunched. He couldn't see straight because of the side effects.

"I wantt my money back….." the boy threw the bag on the ground.

"We don't do refunds." Dave said darkly.

"…this is a rip off." The boy said…. "I want my money back." He said.

"There is nothing wrong with what we gave you….you just want a bigger high." Eli stated sternly as he and Dave walked away.

"Don't you run away from me….you are crazy if you think I am going to let two get away." He said as Dave grabbed the inside of his pocket.

"Don't….he's not worth it….." Eli said not seeing the boy walk up behind him with a knife in his hand. Dave turned his head seeing the boy try to charge him.

"Eli watch out…"

The mysterious boy turned quickly feeling the blade in his skin. The sheer pain of the metal in his lower back. Looking in the eyes of the boy who had no remorse. His eyes glazed with drugs and delirium…attempting to run.

Out of reflex, Dave quickly grabbed the hood of the other's collar throwing him into the alley wall. Knocking him unconscious. Breathing heavily, seeing his friend fall to the ground.

"Shit….." Eli screamed pulling the metal out.

"Fuckin punk…." Dave called 911 on his cell.

As Eli laid there. He panicked seeing his own blood on the hard concrete. He wasn't going to make this. He would never see Clare again. Never…he would never get to tell her. Breathing fast, he saw Dave's lips moving but couldn't hear his words.

Dave screamed trying to keep Eli with him. Taking off his shirt he held it against the stab wound. No he couldn't lose him. no…seeing his eyes roll back, the black boy panicked as the ambulance arrived.

Please be alright was the only thing he could muster in his mind.


	24. Breathe

Breathe

Fabolous

Chapter 24

….

All Eli could see was the light….and hear the muffled voices of the doctors rushing him to the emergency room…..his mind muffled with anesthesia…..all he think about was Clare…..

He saw her blue eyes….

Red hair….

Pale angelic skin…

He saw Dave…

Their struggles together…

And then….

He saw his mother….

Her beautiful blonde hair….

Her loving words…..

And the blood on her on the carpet.

How he didn't tell her how he loved her….them…..

How they were not given a true opportunity with Clare….how he wished they could have met under different circumstances….and how she was his hope.

He remembering wanting to die with his mother not here…now he wanted to hold on to every minute he could.

…..

Dave rubbed his hands. Now clean….but they were stained with Eli's blood. In his mind, he still relived the event. Everything was muffled. Even Alli's attempts to comfort him…all he could he hear was a static in his ears and all he could see a dim light.

Sitting in the waiting room, he saw the physicians race his brother to the ER. He had never prayed in his life but he hoped if a God did exist, he would be there to listen.

If his mother was there, she would tell him to think positive….he had to. He couldn't think of life without the enigma. He had no one else….and he would be alone…..again in this world.

"Dad…..please….." He heard Alli squeak to her father. The muslim tried to talk to the man as he was preparing himself for the operation.

"I know you don't care….but at least…." She watched her father wash his hands as he put on his gloves. Jahmal didnt have time to really say what he wanted. How he wanted to apologize for lying to her.

"Alliah….do you think I am that evil…I give all of my patients everything I have on the operating table." His adrenaline was so high he couldn't bring up the subject about the two being around each other. The way the two looked at each other. The boy truly cared for her.

The girl bit her lip knowing that was lie. Seeing Dave rest his hand on his hands…she had to help some way.

"Dad...Ii know….please just help my friend." Jahmal nodded as she helped him put on his medical mask.

Dave watched her as she sat by him. He didn't have anyone else to call. Asher didn't care. And he was so busy baiting Caramel back that his focus was off of his fighting and drug ring.

"I can't lose him Alli….it would be like losing you." He looked at her. In her eyes as she nodded.

"You won't…he wound wasn't too deep." She told him remembering what the nurse told her.

"You sure you don't want to run away now." He said sarcastically as Alli bit her lip not knowing what to say.

"He is like my conscious. Somehow he still has heart….feelings emotions. He keeps me going…he makes me believe I have a chance to live….even if I know it's a lie." He felt Alli grip his hand tighter….

"Why is it the people I care for the most….get hurt?" He cried as Alli held him.

She only hoped her father would see Eli through this.

…

Clare continued to drive. Her hands gripping the steering wheel. Trying to not show her emotions to Abby who was staring at her in question.

"What's wrong Clare?" Abby asked hating that she was young. The scowl on the red head's face scared her. Did she do something wrong. No….not when they were together.

"Nothing…we are almost there." Clare said driven by the constant lies this woman spewed to get her way and to manipulate her father and mother to gain sympathy.

Her car picking up speed….

This was what caused her to lose her family. This was what her father left them for. This was the blood flowing in her innocent sister's veins. Blood of a betrayer…a whore….a drug-using slut.

Parking in the drive, she slammed her car door as Abby began to shake. Never had she seen her older sister like this. What could she do to make it better?

"I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong…" Abby hugged Clare as the teen opened the passenger seat.

"No Abby, you don't do anything wrong…this doesn't have anything to do with you." Clare hugged her back walking her to the house.

Courtney looked at her scars….what she used to do to herself? Some were needle points…others were self-inflicted. Was that the easier way out? And if so….what would happen to her family she would leave behind? Their lives were in the balance because of her treacherous decisions….

_Ring, Ring_

Courtney looked in the peephole seeing the two girls.

"Thank you….." she welcomed hugging her daughter oblivious to Clare's angered expression.

"I bet you are glad dad's not here." Clare ignored the woman's greeting and her little sister's presence.

"Go to your room Abby….." Courtney looked as her daughter obeyed…watching to see her go to her room. Noticing the tension and expression on the teen's face.

"How dare you say that in front of Abby….." The blonde chastised her. Clare knew the woman was right but she couldn't let this go any longer. The more she thought about it ….ugh….

"Don't preach to me about right and wrong…you want us to think that you are trying….…can you think up a lie about why you were with that man?" The woman's eyes widened at the girl's comment.

"I saw you…..holding his hand…be grateful I lied to Abby….I didn't do it for you I did it for her." Clare folded her arms.

"Clare you have no idea the magnitude of what you saw…." Courtney relieved how Asher grabbed her hand to keep from running away.

"Yes I do…..another clientele….I know you hook….you have been doing this since you were with my father haven't you?" The red head challenged getting louder.

"Keep your voice down." Courtney said deadly. "Listen you only think you know….you couldn't comprehend….but sometimes you are forced in impossible situations."

"that's bull." Clare said blatantly sitting at the couch. "…..I'm staying here waiting for him….I actually felt sorry for you…I actually thought about giving you a chance…but the drugs are too good."

Courtney's mind rambled as she didn't know how she found this out about her. Who could have told?

"How do you know?" She let the question drip in the air.

"Doesn't matter." Clare stated.

_Ring, ring_

Alli hoped Clare would answer. Please answer…please. Her heart stopped at Dave's call.

Clare looked at the screen. It was just Alli. Hitting the ignore button she stared Courtney in her eye. Like an animal about to attack his prey.

"You may can lie and trick my dad….but you will not do it to me….it stops here." Clare stood up.

"Let me tell you something little girl. You need to stay in your place. I don't have to prove myself to you or anyone." Courtney yelled hearing her stepdaughter's steady ringing phone.

_Ring, Ring_

The two staring down one another. Both not budging. Ready to defend their side of what they thought was right?

_Ring, Ring_

"What?" Clare yelled at her friend. Why did she have to call at this moment?

"El…Clare….I don't know…." Alli panicked.

"Alli….." Clare became alarmed hearing her friend. "Take a deep breath….tell me."

"….Elis been stabbed. I'm at the hospital…do you need me to come pick you up?"

"what…..is he…..o my god….." Clare cried as Courtney over heard the conversation. Eli…the boy she knew….he was going to see her in the Dot the other day. O no….. That was how Clare found out about her…but even Eli didn't know her whole story.

"I can't…deal with you right now…" Clare said nearly dropping her phone.

"Come on…" Courtney yelled for Abby as they got in the car. Clare didn't know what her interest was in the matter…but she knew herself that she could not drive in this state. Her kind action didn't erase what she thought of her.

…..

He watched his ex-wife pour him a cup of coffee. Trying to focus on his wife, Randall could not stop his mind from remembering….Helen's scent….her seriousness…her kind heart….just like Clare.

Handing him the coffee, he only nodded. Acknowledging her kind deed.

"Clare hasn't called me just yet….." Helen placed her phone on the kitchen table as Randall sipped.

"She maybe at Alli's….."

"I hope so…..I don't know how this all got so tangled….." she shook her head still trying to process the girl's attraction to Eli Goldworthy. Though she knew she still held back she could only focus on one thing at a time…..and right now….she had to help her ex-husband.

It made more sense in her head than if she spoke it aloud.

"Helen…I just…..I'm a coward…..i can't even look her in the eye. And I know she knows that I know. But I keep beating myself up because I could not see it…all this guilt…."

"Randal…..stop it….i will not allow you to go on this guilt trip. I will not….this is not about you….this is about her…what she needs."

"How do you do it…." He looked at her with awe.

"What?"

"You help me after all that I have done to you and Clare…you and Clare both…" He placed his hand on hers as she looked down seeing them lace together.

"I really left someone amazing….not that I regret having Abby…but I…" he began seeing Helen grip the cup tighter and tighter.

"How dare you…your wife is in a crisis and you are trying to approach me again…." She stood up wanting to throw the coffee on him.

"Helen….no…."

"Randalll you are so full of it. I gave you my best years….and you threw me away…..you had no regard for me whatsoever and you sleep with your floozy temp….who turns out to be a drug addict….and have a daughter behind my back….do you know what it was like to have my reputation scorned because of you…"

"Hel….." he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"don't Hel me…..and then you have the audacity to try to erase me and Clare from your life…your wife has a drug problem….and you plan to leave her side…jerk." She grabbed her purse…. slamming the door behind her.

…

Clare couldn't believe the insane way both she and Courtney dropped their defenses to tend to Eli's needs. All she could focus on was pushing the button to select the correct floor. She refused to look at the worry and question on the whore's face.

It wasn't her business to know how they met. It wasn't her business to know why she loved Eli…..holding her cross necklace. She prayed. Prayed for him like she had never prayed before.

Please save him….

Seeing the door open, she rushed to the front desk….seeing the receptionist.

"Ma'am….Eli Goldsworthy…..is he. " Her words were jumbled together as the woman saw the girl's urgency.

"He is in surgery as we speak." The woman nodded.

"How did it happen?" The red head panicked as the woman tried to calm her.

"I don't know…but you have to collect yourself." The woman said as the girl nodded taking a seat as Courtney caught up to her.

"Clare…." The blonde softly said.

"Look….just because you know Eli and you drove me here doesn't mean I want you next to me….have you not done enough damage to my family? And don't think I won't tell my father about your other way of income."

"Look right now…..we need to just focus on Eli….."

"I'm pretty sure Eli doesn't want you to think about him…how do know him anyways…."

"That isn't important." She walked away. Courntey knew she deserved the harshness. She was just thankful Abby wasn't here to see this emotional breakdown.

….

Alliah hoped her father could help Eli. In the cafeteria, she held her breath as Dave grabbed a sandwich. She was forcing him to eat. He had to take care of himself. He was blaming himself…saying he should have shot him…

And nothing could tell him otherwise. Biting her lip, she saw distraught on his face as he breathed deeply.

He saw him under her surveillance, and right now jail didn't seem bad as long as this bastard was dead. Was this the same heart gripping feeling his brother felt for him when he was here? The pain in your chest….that boy….the coke crazed boy who couldn't take no for an answer…..

And nothing Alli said would make it better. Eli's blood on the pavement. He saw it on his hands still….felt it….

Alli only placed her hand on his back as he hugged her impulsively.

"this is what me and Eli wanted to protect you two from…" he stated tears leaving his eyes. She could only nod. Holding him closely, she prayed her father was putting his personal problems aside.

Breathing deeply, she saw a blonde walk passed them grabbing a juice. Was that who she thought she was? Courtney? She had to go check up on Clare. But why was that woman here?

…..

On the pew, she held her cross. Hoping…praying….that Jesus didn't send Eli to her arms to take him away from her. It couldn't be….she didn't want to think about that right now….

And if she thought about something else, it would be Courtney and that man she was with…..her client….this was so overwhelming. The dark life that both Eli and Courtney belonged too.

She and her father had more in common than she thought….they thought they could save them…. But in reality…the two could never be saved.

"Clare….." The red head turned around seeing Alli and Dave walk inside. Running to them, she hugged them both.

"Dave….he is going…."

"I know….." He turned his head away from them. "I should have done something….I had the opportunity…..it should have been….." He said as the Indian girl gripped his hand.

"No…Dave….I wouldn't wish this on anyone….i just hope…."

"Don't worry…..my dad is doing everything he can…..Courtney's here too." Alli said.

"Yeah…she drove me…" Hearing her phone vibrate. Seeing her mother on the screen. She was regretting answering, but she had to. This couldn't be avoided.

Taking a deep breath, she answered.

….

Courtney kept hitting the ignore button on her phone. She didn't want to talk to Randall. And the idea of her with Clare as they waited for Eli's status was awkward to say the least.

Biting her fingernails, he mind raced. How Clare was so naïve. How she thought she chose this lifestyle….how she couldn't see the she was with today was forcing her. Asher had always forced her….and she was doing this to protect her family.

She wouldn't wish harm on anyone….but she was relieved a distraction happened. Randall couldn't find out. She could do this herself. She had to. For her daughter. For her husband. She wanted her life back.

But how did Clare get hooked up in this with Eli? How did her best friend get hooked up with the other fighter too. She wanted to piece all of this together. But first, she would snatch her life back.


	25. Breathe part 2

Breathe

Part 2

Chapter 25

….

….

Everything was in slow-motion. And in that moment, she could hear her heart beat. It was pounding in her chest. And her hands shook as she gripped her pants' leg.

Breathing slowly, she prayed.

Prayed that another kid wouldn't lose his life because of the sinister mastermind who would prey on the weak.

Looking beside her, she saw the red head. Her stepdaughter…who didn't understand the plight of life. Who didn't understand that bad choices and actions didn't make you a bad person.

Her choices she made. The choices Eli and Dave made. How they hardened them. The grit and dirt that could never be washed away. No matter what.

Sometimes the heart just hurts.

"Have some coffee….." She gave to the three as Dave refused respectively. The fact that Eli's old clientele was related to Clare still blew his mind.

"I just. I just need to get away for a little bit." He stood up as Alli followed him.

"I don't want any coffee from you." Clare wanted to knock it on the other woman, but it wouldn't make Eli come from surgery any sooner.

"Clare I know you are….." She tried to be sincere as she prepared herself to hear an explosion.

"Don't give me mind games while my boyfriend is fighting for his life….because of his…..just don't talk to me." She held herself wanting to ask the nurses again about his status.

"I know I have no right…everything I have put you and your mom….your dad through." She drank her drink.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me….." The teen stood up. "you are trying to apologize now….to me….you should be taking care of your daughter while you are too busy whoring around with that man…..or making heroin and coke lines…"

She didn't care if she was making a scene. Someone had to.

"You couldn't be any more wrong Clare…." The woman looked at the wounded girl.

"O could I?….you thought I forgot…"

"This isn't helping." Courtney listened to girl's anger.

"No…but it's a start…." Clare began as her mouth grew dry seeing her mother and father appear with worry on their faces.

"Clare? Is Alli ok?" Helen assumed when the girl told her she was at the hospital.

"Mom she's fine?" Clare said as her mother looked at the blonde.

"Why are you here then?" the older woman looked at the temp.

"I took her here." She said seeing Randall's eyes of confusion. Since when did Courtney and Clare communicate.

"Eli was stabbed." The red head blurted out as her mother sat down beside her. Not knowing how to process the information given.

Not realizing the true severity of the boy's lifestyle.

"Who the hell is Eli…." Randall's question lingered in the air as Clare saw the doctors bring the teen out of surgery.

The tubes in his nose…in his veins…but he breathed slowly. He was alive. Rushing to his side, the doctor cautioned.

"He's definitely strong. He made it through miraculously…he just needs a couple of weeks to rest." The doctor smiled as he took his mask off as the nurses put him in a room.

"Thank you so much sir." Courtney nodded thankfully as Randal was more confused than ever. Eli was definitely a fighter.

What did Randall walk himself into?

How did Courtney know this broken boy? Seeing his frail body on the bed….his healed cuts and scrapes….what was this?

"Don't thank me…thank Dr. Bhandari." The man walked off.

"He's going to be ok baby." Helen kissed her child on the forehead as they looked through the glass.

There was a chance everything would be ok after all.

…

"Dave….." Alli yelled for him in the hallway.

But he didn't hear her. He was caught up in his own emotions. He had to end this. He had to.

He wouldn't allow Asher to hurt anyone else he loved.

What if he came for Alli? Or her family?

He couldn't take that risk.

He wouldn't. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he knew what he had to do.

"Dave…stop…." Alli caught up with him before he reached the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Alli saw the blackness in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before.

His cold hard glaze causing her to shutter. This was how his life taught him how to cope. All the revelations and memories were flashing before his mind.

"Go back to them Alli." He said calmly…chillingly. His mind was set.

"No…..I'm not leaving you by yourself. You could do something you regret." She stood strong.

"Trust me…this won't be anything I regret." He spoke slowly. "it's because of him…we are in this life…..Asher….won't be able to hurt anymore people." Tears fell from his eyes as Alli's heart dropped.

This wasn't her Dave. Her quiet, gentle Dave. Right now she was trying to calm the beast inside….but even she couldn't break through his shell.

This was it. The ultimate sacrifice to protect the ones he loved. First Dallas, now Eli…not another fighter. Not another kid.

"Alli…..just know…I am doing this for you….." He kissed her forehead as he left her behind.

"O my God!" She began to cry as she ran back. She had to stop him.

…

Randall laid his keys down on the counter. Not saying anything to the mother of his young daughter. Watching the blond take his daughter to her bedroom, he still couldn't breathe. It was too much to take in.

The way she stared at the boy as he laid on the hospital bed. The boy that Clare had strong feelings for.

He wanted answers. Answers as to why he knew nothing of her past.

Answers as to why she shut him out. Answers as to why he didn't see this sooner.

Why did he think she was too good to be true?

Walking slowly in the kitchen, Courtney paused. His eyes demanded an explanation as he watched her sit down in a chair.

"This ends now…" Randal said calmly. "I have put up with your spending, your constant avoidance, the drugs…I deserve the truth….."

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" The blonde wiped her eyes at his admittance. "I didn't want you to get involved….especially not Abby." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Did you take drugs in front of her?" Randal held himself mentally. Watching her choose her words wisely.

Feeling himself shake of her past and present. He was finally being a man and confronting the situation.

"No….." she shook her head strongly. She would never do such a thing.

"We need to get you help…there are more rehab facilities…me and Helen…." the man began.

"Thanks for getting your perfect ex-wife in the picture." She said with sarcasm. "This is more than rehab…you both have no idea." She sat quietly, playing with her fingers, she looked him in the eyes.

"So the fact that Abby saw you…" Courtney folded her lips as his voice raised. She thought she was more careful. But her angel saw her….

No….

"You have to believe me. I wanted to….I almost did…but I didn't…." she truthfully pleaded with him.

"The fact that you are lying to me now." Randall rubbed his hand in his hair. "I can't help you if you don't want help."

"You don't get it….you don't….you see what you want to see." The blonde held her stomach.

"are you serious now? You think I don't notice how you dodge my questions about your family. Your life….everything…I overlooked it because I…I don't know what I thought…but you are going to tell me now…..is that Eli kid apart of this somehow? And if he is…..I will destroy him from getting close to Clare…" his mind wondered to all the possibilities.

"It's not that simple." The reformed prostitute yelled. "you don't know what it is like to not know if you will be alive another day…another second…..when I got a chance to I took it…..and I ran like hell…"she released.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wasn't just a temp Randall…..I was a prostitute." Her mouth scrunched with resentment….as his mouth dropped.

"….what…" He began to pace.

And time stood still for 15 minutes. He felt his heart shatter at the lies they both put in this relationship.

"I was working for my pimp….I trafficked drugs…..then you came….and showed me I was worth more than a cheap thrill." She tried to approach him as he pushed her off.

"Stay away from me….."

"O so you are passing judgment now. One moment you try to help and then push me aside when it is not the answer you want to hear…"

"Have you been seeing him during our marriage….is that where those drugs came from…..how do you expect me to react to this? I am trying to keep my marriage together …..and you drop this on me…"

"He found me….he told me I had to do this…to keep you guys safe…and I will….i will make this all go away….." She pleaded with him.

"Asher will stay away from you and Abby as long as….."

"you what? You cant believe that because it will never happen. You can't put yourself in danger for us….we need to call the cops."

"No….he owns some of them. If I tell I am dead…and so are you…..and he will take Abby in as his own."

"How does Eli revolve around this….." The man wanted the last piece of the puzzle.

"He works for Asher…he gave me the drugs that I didn't take. I know you hate me….but don't hate Abby."

"I could never hate any of my children….but I can't look at you right now….I just can't….." He grabbed his keys leaving.

She was so disappointed in herself, she couldn't even throw up. But she knew she would end up like this. Either way, she would lose everything she loved.

…..

Alli frantically rushed through the hallways, but they weren't there. Where was Clare? She wasn't answering her phone. Neither was Dave?

But she relaxed seeing Eli laying peacefully in his bed. Texting Dave, he still didn't text back.

No…no…her heart pounded.

He was going to do something he would regret. Something to get him killed.

She could already see his body in the hospital bed….see the blood of his body discarded on the concrete. She would not let him end up like his mother.

"Alliah…..calm down." Her father placed his hands on her shoulder.

So many thoughts crossed his mind as he operated on the teen boy. How many kids would have the opportunity to escape this life. How many more would have to find food in dumpsters like him?

He thought he would never have to relive that…but Dave made him do that. But it was something he should not have forgotten in the first place.

"No…where is Clare?"

"They are gone…..I told them I would take you home." He saw the panic on her face. The kind that every father wished he could erase.

"No…..no…..I need to talk to her." She told the man without breathing…forgetting her grudge with him.

"Look everything is fine…" He gestured towards her friend.

"No….it's not…..it's worse…..I have to save Dave….from himself…..forget it….." She headed back to the elevator.

Her love for him causing her defiance. As her father didn't have the option but to chase her.

"Alliah listen to me….." he hopped in the elevator beside her. His beautiful strong daughter reminded him of his wife. Brave.

"No dad…I have been doing that all along….." she folded her arms….hoping to reach him in time.

"I would like to disagree." He waited for the elevator to make it to the first floor.

"Because you can't understand…" The girl looked at the numbers light up. Almost there.

"I understand….more than you think…." He grabbed her wrist making her listen.

"Then why are you keeping me away from him….."

"Because…..i left that life in India when I left that country behind. I know all about killing sprees…religious riots….having to survive…..seeking shelter on trains….conning my way to get food. I know…." His accent chimed in ferocity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alli looked at the man.

"it's the past….and somehow it caught back up with me….in a reincarnation. I don't want that for you…that is why I wanted you to leave that boy alone…..you two are living in a fantasy…."

"How did you get out?"

"All you need to know is that I made it….and I didn't look back…." He stated as they walked to her car.

"Dad….I'm sorry…but I have got to do this." She said with determination as the man shook his head….well I am not letting you go by yourself.

…..

Randal swirled the little whiskey in the shot glass as he took a drink. He needed something to help him handle what Courtney unleashed on him.

He had to find some way to protect her.

Her image was lie. To think he had a beautiful girl on his arm…and all he had was a…

He knew he was selfish for thinking like this….

But he was angry at himself.

For leaving Helen and Clare….

And then he was mad at her…..endangering her life like this….endangering Abby….

How long was she forced to do this? This Asher guy who he wanted to kill himself….

Looking up, he saw a friendly face walk towards the bar.

"Johnny Charles." He drank as his neighbor sat beside him.

"Shouldn't you be with your wife and a daughter…" the gray haired man grinned.

"What would Nancy think if she found you here?" Randal teased as the other accepted a water.

"She would kill me and accuse me of being a retired cop who can't give up his job." The old man observed the little bar.

He left while he was in his prime. Locking away wife beaters, child molesters…even jaywalkers.

The two drank as Randal looked at his daughter's babysitter.

"How do you know when to run or when to stay?"

"Which one is easiest to do?"

"…run…."

"Then you stay depending on the circumstances…..what's the matter?"

"Everything." He looked at the cop.

"Courtney isn't who I thought she was….." He said with disappointment….fear….

Ironic he was besides a cop…and he felt the most fear at this moment.

Now was the time to tell him…..the two of them couldn't do this alone…

But…..this man as admirable as he was in his glory days…..

Could not do justice now.

And if he told….Courtney would be sent to jail.

There was no power attorney to save them…

And Abby would be without her mother.

"Randall?" the old man asked.

"Never mind….tell Nancy I said hello." He left a bill on the bar.

Watching the younger man leave him behind, John's senses began to tingle. He knew that stare of distress. But what was he hiding…and what did it have to do with Courtney?

…

Anya could only think of Owen as Asher was on top on her. But she would not cry. She had to be strong. She had to be close to him. to know his weaknesses. To help herself…..and Owen.

As the man laid asleep on the bed, she dressed herself. Looking at her cell, Tori made it home safely. She promised herself she would not lose her humanity like the other girls…and if she could escape…she would bring her friend with her.

Taking her next delivery with her, she left without thought.

….

Taking the weapon from his pocket, he grabbed the bullets from his drawer. He would have to be the sacrificial lamb…but if his bloodshed saved his loved ones…then he would do so.

Alli parked the car as she ran desperately to his apartment floor.

"Please be there" were her only thoughts as her feet raced against time.

Her father lagging behind.

Opening the creaking door, she looked inside the apartment. Darkness enveloped the place.

Dave hid behind the corner, hearing the noise. Holding the gun, he took a deep breath.

He had never used one before, and he didn't know what to expect if he pulled the trigger.

"Looking for something." He came from the corner as the lights came on. Expecting to see an intruder.

But to his surprise…it was Alli. His Alli. Scared for her sanity.

He lowered the gun.

"Alli…go away…..you don't need to be here." He placed the gun away in his pocket.

Alli had never seen one so close before. And the fact that Dave held it so comfortably scared her.

"Yes I do….please don't do this…." She shook her head not hearing her father come in the room. Overlooking the dreary him. He would not pass any more judgement.

His strong daughter trying to talk sense into the young boy.

"Please just talk to me."

"I can't talk any more Alliah…I can't. The more I do..the more you and Clare will be in jeopardy…and your families…your dad was right…..stay away from me." He looked at the older man's stoic behavior.

It was as if he had seen this before….

"So you are willing to risk prison….your life…" Alli closed the distance between them…holding his face.

"No….I am willing to keep you safe…. You have to believe that." He pleaded with her.

"I do….."

Jahmal knew the young man had feelings for his daughter….and he had to intervene.

"You are not thinking straight. " The man began as Dave shook his head in fury.

"This coming from the man who thought I was lower than vermin. You probably want me dead and you came here to see it….."

"It is a suicide mission…." The indian doctor said. "Trust me….I know."

"How would you know...you pass judgments….you forget patients' name. I don't understand how Alli is your daughter." He didn't mean for that to come out.

"I know I deserve that…but put yourself in my position. What would you want for your daughter?" The man reasoned with the boy. His revelation would come later….now he would convince this boy to stop his suicide mission.

"You're right…but I…I want to make this go away…I want Eli to be better. I want to be proud of myself."

"This starts with you. Give me the gun…."He asked as he walked slowly to him.

Dave slowly pulled it out his pocket…giving it to the man as Alli held him.

"I'm proud of you Dave…." The man took a deep breath. "It's always easiest to act first without thinking."


	26. Interlude: Faint

Interlude

Faint

Linkin Park

…

His instincts never steered him wrong. It was what kept him alive for this long. On the outside, he kept his emotions hidden.

And this worked in his benefit against Asher.

Placing his phone in his pocket, he shook his head at Dave's call. Eli had been stabbed.

The two never saw eye to eye…but the muscular boy knew Eli was a good person who somehow didn't turn cold or hard.

It reminded him of Anya.

The girl who was risking her life for all of them. And he wouldn't let her down.

The things she was forced to do to please Asher made him burn. And yet, she accepted it.

He thought strength was winning fights…winning battles...but this girl showed him it was more so a self-discipline.

Taking out the blueprint of the building from his pocket, he was satisfied at Dallas' work based on Anya's information. From the location of the cameras outside of the building to the interior design…everything was scripted.

And for the first time, he prayed…but not for himself.

"I know I don't this…I don't even know if you exist…but just keep her safe…keep us safe….." he zipped up his hoodie…placing his gun in his back pocket.

The metal that became lighter at every hold.

He had never done this before and if they were caught, they would be killed. If Anya was ever found out….he wouldn't put her in this. He would keep her safe….no matter what.

He wouldn't go down without a fight.

This girl somehow…..

"Ready for this?" Dallas and Luke stood before him. Ready. Their faces determined. Street soldiers who wanted freedom.

Dressed in black as they stood in a blind spot. The numerous cameras around. But Dallas wasn't scared to die. At least not for this. Holding his wound, he took a deep breath as Luke jimmied the lock to the back door.

So this was how Asher would unexpectedly disappear into thin air.

"You sure you are up for this?" Owen asked the boy as they watched the other boy work.

"Owen you are getting too soft." The black boy pulled out a stolen ipad snickering. "Watch this..." He expertly disabled the alarm system. Technology was unbelievable.

"Anya is definitely doing her job." Luke opened the door seeing Owen's face at the mention of her name.

"Yeah…..you sure this can't be traced back to us?"

"Don't worry….this can only be traced back to…..Adam Torres." Dallas showed them his name on the back of the mini computer. "I stole it from his bag when him and his girlfriend were making out in the park. Installing and registering the building was easier than that." The three put on their gloves.

"Remember don't leave anything out of whack." The muscular boy warned as they pulled out their flashlights in the dark room.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Luke looked at the many cabinets before them.

"Customer records…..police records…..bouncer schedules and Asher's schedules….." The three looked at the desk with file folders on them.

"Well this is going to be easy." Dallas began to look on the desk at Luke's sarcasm.

Luke knew he sounded pessimistic but he was scared shitless. His skills could only get them so far. And Owen was so struck by Anya so hard that he had to keep a clear head. Sure the girl gave them priceless information, but he learned to never trust anyone too soon. It had to be earned.

"Where is Asher by the way?" Luke looked through cabinets at the numerous records. One thing he knew how to do was unlock something that was locked.

"Taken care of." the two looked at their leader. "Anya's taking care of it." He assured them.

He knew their look of disbelief. They doubted his ability, but he knew his capabilities.

"Look….I am first to say Anya is sexy as hell but what if she is the mole?" Luke asked. "I know you trust her….but…."

"She's not…." Owen looked at the other.

"ok." He looked discouraged not finding anything.

"I know you like her man." Dallas said as he found Asher's drug inventory in his desk drawer. "But you can't tell me it didn't cross your mind." He took pictures.

"I have….but this is the same girl who helped you. And Asher hasn't confronted us yet…." Owen continued to search through the papers.

"Bingo." He said aloud taking pictures.

Drug records… Names of Clientele….their products…the dealers…the location of the exchanges.

"So we found the prize in here after all." Luke began to feel a glimmer of hope.

Three hours of searching was worth it.

"So we notify the police…." The sarcastic fighter said with hope.

"Woah…hold up." Dallas began. "This won't be so simple. This list is very detailed." He noted as the three looked through the sheets of paper. The highlighted names must mean something.

"Is it weird if I thought it would be…." Luke stated. "I feel as if we haven't left square one. The pills I created would show up in his system….."

"And half of this list is probably police officers….if we go to them….we won't be able to be anonymous….it will get swept under the rug like us….like Danny." Owen said.

"Why can't your girlfriend concoct some herbal remedy…" Dallas teased.

"I will not place that responsibility on her." The leader stated. "There has to be some way….we just can't see it now."

The three took more pictures as they did a spot check before they left.

…..

Anya thanked the cashier as she took the bag filled with condoms. At least she didn't have to steal anymore…but the look in that young girl's eyes. Her disapproval….if only she knew why.

Why did she feel the need to constantly mentally defend her actions? She didn't have anyone to answer too. And she tried her best to not think of her mother.

But her mother would want her to survive.

"Oww…." She felt someone step on her foot accidently …dropping the bag of condoms.

"Sorry young lady." The old man smiled sweetly as he began to bend down.

The usual old pervert . What other man would come to drug store at 1 in the morning?

"It's alright." The girl quickly picked the bag up as he saw what was inside.

John's instincts kicked in once again. But maybe he was just paranoid. What if she was some fraternity girl who loved fun? But the light scar left on her lip told him otherwise. The bags around her eyes said so too.

This wasn't new to him. Young girls being forced to do unexplainable actions. Some cases started at 5 years old….but this wasn't his problem anymore.

"Umm..have I seen you before?" Old habits die hard for an old man.

"No….I don't think so." The brunette quickly walked away from him as the man looked in her direction.

She was definitely one of those girls.

And she knew Owen saw her as just that. A prostitute. Nothing more. Just a piece of the puzzle to help him. and she couldn't help herself for growing feelings for him.

His rough exterior that never staggered. The way he talked to her. It was as if she wasn't a toy to be passed around.

Anya knew what that man wanted. She had been with older. But she kept worrying about Owen. Was he back yet? Was he safe? She couldn't wait for his call.

She kept the phone he gave her close with her.

At his apartment, she saw the light through the window shades.

Tapping on the window slightly, she waited for the door to open. Hearing the deep voices.

Owen's mouth dropped as he looked at the persistent girl before him.

"Anya. I told you I would call you when we were sure about the plan." He looked at her beauty. Wanting to touch her again.

"I didn't feel like waiting. And you need my help to make a plan." She walked passed him.

She laughed at his chauvinistic ways. It was weird how it didn't faze her anymore. It was also weird how he was beginning to let her have her way.

"Did you guys find anything?" She saw the boys at the table looking at pictures.

Luke huffed.

"You think I would tell you if I did. For all I know you're Asher's whore informant…..planning to gain power…." He barked as the young girl held her own.

"Shut up." The girl said low.

"Luke." Owen warned.

"I'm in this…as much info as I gave you guys to help your little break in. I hope you guys put the alarm back on." She commented.

"We did….." Dallas smirked. "We aren't senseless….and I am still not convinced." He folded his arms.

"Back off of her." Owen defended her as Luke smirked.

"No..I can defend myself." Anya began. "Do you guys think I would risk poisoning Asher, memorizing security codes and everything else if I didn't want what you all want. Besides…..last time I checked I don't have to prove anything to you….if anything…I need a "thank you" for healing you Dallas…and say what you want Luke….you couldn't do this without me." She roared.

"Keep in mind, this hasn't gotten us anywhere." Dallas backed off.

"And to clear one thing up. You think I want to be seen as this? An object who is forced to open her legs because I have nothing else left. The fighters have it easier…cuts….scrapes….but what about us…the rapes….how we were forced to take drugs to endure the pain…that will never go away….never….the constant STD tests…try switching places." She fiercely said as she snatched the ipad from Luke's hand.

And the boys grew quiet. Her words made them realize the assholes they were for passing judgment. But it only made Owen admire her more.

"You didn't tell us she had a mouth on her." Luke smirked.

"Is that what we are here for to argue and prove how much we want this?" Dallas asked as he looked through "his" ipad. "There has to be some connection…."

"Anya….." Owen pulled her to the side. "Did you really drug him?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah…..he doesn't suspect a thing." She let out a breath.

"How can you be sure of that?" The man saw her shiver.

"Because….I'm not new to this game. I use to drug clients and steal all their money." She admitted as he looked shocked.

"Don't look at me like that." She shrugged as he shook his head.

"Anya….I…" He couldn't find the words as he enveloped her in his arms. And she laid in his arms.

"Be careful….I don't want you getting hurt." He attempted to sound tender.

"Owen I will." She touching his face as they returned to the others.

"Damn it….we should have bought a bug to plant." Owen hit his head.

"Don't beat yourself up. You guys aren't professional spies." Anya looked through the records as an epiphany came to her.

"I recognize some these names as local cops…but why are some highlighted and others aren't." She kept searching through records.

"I have no clue." Owen stated. "What if the highlights mean they owe him?"

"Say that's so do you think they would be the first to turn on his?" Dallas asked as he drank water.

Anya was amazed by Asher's organization. Dates….times…..detailed was an understatement….and the dealers' name.

"Guys….the dealers are the common factor." Anya said aloud as they looked at her with confusion. Owen looked over her shoulder at the names.

"Think about it….." The girl said.

"the dealers were use to be fighters….." Owen began. "but half are with him…the other half afraid to talk…we have tried this Anya." He said with defeat as she touched his arm.

"Wait…one might can help us after all….Dave" Dallas chimed as Luke huffed again.

"Dave won't move unless it's with Eli."

"Maybe not….Eli got stabbed last week….and it took everything for Dave to not confront the man." Owen stated.

"So you guys want Dave to basically convince all the dealers to turn against Asher." Anya stated.

"No….we are just weighing our options." The leader's thoughts were running together.

"And what would happen if Dave could at least convince 10…with our help of course." Dallas stated. "They can't just not give the customer their product."

Owen smirked looking at Anya and Owen….who were definitely confused.

"What?" Luke didn't like where this was going.

"I don't know….I have an "witch doctor" and an unofficial drug maker before me." Anya looked at the other boy.

"So you help Asher make his drugs?" She was curious at the sarcastic guy.

"Hell no….he doesn't know….only you three. There is no way Asher will ride me like that. He's so paranoid he may try to kill me for the simple reason he may think I am trying to take over his territory. I learned from brother. He was killed by a junkie."

"Sorry about that….."

"Me too." Luke shook it off. "Besides Dave is not an option."

"Yes he is." Dallas began to call waiting for an answer. "He's not picking up…..I'm going…." He put his jacket on.

"What? Desperate times call for desperate measures." He grabbed the ipad. "Besides there are only two options. His home or the hospital…." Luke rolled his eyes at his brother as he gathered his things too.

"Fine….I'll go too." He said.

"Be careful…" Anya told them as they nodded.

Owen saw the girl hold her stomach. Maybe it was out of nervousness…..the adrenaline that this was becoming more of a reality. Asher would soon lose it all by those he thought he controlled.

The girl before him had lost so much. Her dignity. Respect. Family. Love for himself. And he found himself wanting to give it all back to her.

"Ummm…..Dallas seems to be doing well." She played with her fingers as her stomach growled. Her eyes barely staying opened.

"Yeah he is." He grabbed two slices of pizza placing it on a plate as he used the microwave. He wished this girl didn't make him feel the need to take care of her.

"How can you guys no show your fear like me?" Anya asked. "I admire that about you Owen. No matter what happens you don't let anyone see your weakness." She accepted the plate as she ate greedily.

"Just because I don't show it, doesn't mean I don't feel it…..everyone has a weakness…..even Asher…I'm going to find as many as I can." She smiled at his determination.

"And I will be there to help." She assured as she drank some water.

"How did you….beat your addiction…"

"I….saw so many girls die from it…..people taking it on the streets….I realized I didn't want to be like that….I would rather screw someone for money rather than drugs….I know it doesn't make sense but in my mind it does."

"This will all be over…I promise." He held her hand.

"And if not….I'm glad I have you to share this with." She looked at the ground.

"Me too." He looked in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad…but it wasn't the right time yet. As long as she was in his life, that was all that mattered to him.

As long as there was a tomorrow with her in it, he would be content.


	27. Moment of Clarity

Moment of Clarity

Jay-Z

Chapter 26

AN: _Italics_ are FLASHBACKS

…..

She didn't care about being caught. She didn't care about anything except Eli. How he laid in that hospital bed and she wasn't there. How he told her to never come back to him…..

And now she sat on the roof. Crying….not being able to breath or focus. All her mother could say was "this is the right thing to do." But why did doing the right thing feel wrong? Why did doing the most safe and rational feel dangerous to her?

Now she knew how Alli felt. It had to hurt her friend seeing the boy come visit Eli and not be able to talk to her. To be able touch her or to keep her safe. It was hurting all four of them.

…..

Owen sat in the back of the little café. Waiting for Anya. She had something important to tell him. watching the teens eat, he saw a couple he had fought before. Luckily for him, they didn't notice he existed. And that was good. He didn't belong with them…or young adults.

Laughing, he wondered what he would be like in college. He was surprised he remembered what an education was. Maybe in another life Anya would become a nurse and he would be a trainer. This girl was definitely opening his mind again.

Anya kept looking at her phone. Tori didn't return her call. She always did.

Wait.

She was just being paranoid.

Entering the eatery, she smiled at Owen as she ordered for herself. She still felt a gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach. She felt as if the end was near….and she didn't know what the end was.

Was it the end of her life? The end of their lives…or the end of this madness?

"Hey sexy." The gorgeous brunette looked at the source of the voice.

A tall olive boy with a cocky grin on his face.

"Let me guess…..a Toronto U girl…..what sorority are you in?" He asked as Anya ignored him.

Drew smirked loving the challenge the girl was giving him.

"Can I get name at least?" Drew continued.

Anya definitely didn't have the time to talk to this little boy. She didn't want to make a scene…but he was annoying the hell out of her. But it did feel good to be able to refuse an advance.

K.C. watched his friend make a fool out of him. Yet another girl.

"I'm so sorry. My friend doesn't know when to stop." The sandy teen put his hand on the olive boy's shoulder.

Owen knew the boys were just talk but that didn't stop him from standing beside the girl. Looking at the boys wit intimidation…knowing for sure he saw them at the matches.

"These guys giving you trouble?" His thumb grazed her face as she shook her head.

"No. they were just leaving." She noticed the sandy teen eyes widen as the olive boy pulled him away.

"WE almost got our asses kicked." Drew let out a sigh of relief as K.C. said nothing.

"You really don't know who that is?" K.C. asked as they left the eatery.

"No…."

"One of the best fighters."

"Dude…no way…that is not him…." Drew assured. "You still got that fight on your mind….I'm sure that kid is alright by now."

"You don't know that." K.C. hoped he was.

Anya hugged him again as he….kissed her forehead…..grabbing her food from her hand. Ignoring his actions and her eyes at the chivalrous gesture.

"Where is Asher by the way…?"

"At a business meeting." She sat down looking at her phone.

"I can't stay long…..but you need to know Asher is looking for someone to handle his dealers and fighters. I don't know who he wants it to be….but I think you may be it." She said in confidence.

"Don't count on it?" He watched her eat.

"Why not? I mean you've changed so much since I met you…."

"How so? He asked with amusement.

"You were so cold blooded….a guy who would do anything to get what they wanted….but somehow you changed. You are level headed. You actually care….you don't see me Luke or Dallas a meaningless. Glad to know I matter to someone. "She finished eating. She hoped her analysis was true.

"Be careful Anya." He kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"You to." She kissed his cheek.

Why were they still so shy around each other?

….

Dallas followed the small framed boy as they walked in the hazardous area. It didn't matter where they ended up;the light skinned boy just wanted his help.

"I told you before….." Dave put his hood on his head.

He promised Mr. Bhandari that he wouldn't do it. He promised Alli.

"I know…..but after Eli got stabbed. Look I just thought you might be on board. We really need you. Owen isn't the same."

"good to know…" Dave said looking at the boy's serious face. "I'm sorry I guess seeing someone else near me like that…I'm still shaken up….I'm lucky I can still do my transactions without coming up short."

"Can you just think of anyone else who remotely isn't underneath Asher's thumb." Dallas crossed his fingers seeing the smaller boy think. He would be thankful for that.

"No….but I know where one of their labs are. It's in an abandoned building on the other side of town." Dave revealed. "Maybe you guys can destroy part of the distribution….but there is always somewhere there." The two boys looked discouraged.

"Look it only means one of you guys have to be a diversion….." Dave tried to help the best he could.

Should he do it? He wanted to help. Just two weeks ago he convinced himself he was going to kill the crime boss.

"Why can't there be two?" The tall boy put his hands in his pocket.

"I know we are all in this shitty situation…." He saw her face in his mind. Two weeks without her touch. Her love…but he and Eli agreed….keeps their girls safe….

"Don't give me a bullshit excuse…just tell me if you know anything else."

"It's tapped." He offered as the other walked away.

Damn it. How could he be an angel in a city of devils? He saw the flaws in the conspirators but at least they had desires. They had hunger. Something he used to have.

Walking past the allies, he recognized a certain one. The one his mother died. And nothing changed but graffiti stains on the wall. Even the dumpster didn't move.

Looking on the gray concrete, he saw his mother's body laying there. Closing his eyes, he hoped his mother was in a better place. He hoped she knew he would never forget her. He would always love her.

"I'll see you one day mom." He began to walk away.

"Ugh…."

What was that?

He turned around seeing no one in the alley. But his ears never tricked him. He had trained them.

"Ugh…." He looked at the dumpster.

It was coming from the dumpster! It wasn't his business as he continued to walk. But his conscious stopped him.

Expertly hoisting his body up, he hopped in the mechanism tossing bags on the ground. And he gasped.

A young girl. A prostitute badly beaten….barely breathing…. Barely coherent. She was losing color by the minute.

Placing his head against her heart, he heard a slight beat.

Calling 911, it was a race against time for this girl.

Her black eyes and busted lips made him realize the girls had it worse them. What did she do to Asher? If she was even one of his girls. Did she owe him that much money?

"Don't….worry." He didn't know if she could hear him. "I am getting you help…just hold on." he could only hope this girl was still with him.

…..

Jenna walked passed them all in the hallway. Clutching her purse. K.C. with Drew….ignoring her presence. Not wanting her anymore.

Marisol with Jake. Katie with Bianca. Everyone had love. Everyone had stability.

Her mother had no need for her. She was just another mouth to feed besides her. Maybe that was where she learned her ways from. The apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Walking to the bathroom, she pulled out her "problem solver." The purple pills Courtney gave her. The gorgeous woman warned her about the anti-depressant….

She was the only woman who made her comfortable. She made her feel as if she wasn't crazy for feeling this way. And she wasn't crazy for needing a little help to lift her spirits.

Opening the cap in the stall, she washed the pill down with water.

…

_Clare held his hand as she laid by him on the hospital bed. Words weren't needed. It was amazing how the little touch of a hand could make you feel not alone._

_Feeling her head on his shoulder, the silence was saying the words needed to be said._

_ I love you._

_ You are safe now._

_ You can't leave me now._

_And yet he knew she would not react well to his decision. This was not a fairytale. And he had to make the girl he loved see that._

"_Clare…." The mysterious boy began as she looked at him._

"_Yeah?" She asked feeling the need to never leave his side. His eyes blaring into hers only made her blush as she unexpectedly kissed him with everything she had._

_Being careful of his wound, he deepened the kiss….forgetting the matter at hand._

"_Clare." He tried to break away._

"_Not yet." She closed the gap between them._

"_ugh…ugh…." A cough made them break apart seeing the man stand at the door. Her father._

"_Your mom told me you would be here." He said looking at the boy who avoided his eyes. "You snuck off again." He stated as his daughter got off the bed._

"_Thanks for finding me." She said with bitterness as she attempted to walk out as the man grabbed her arm._

"_I'm not the bad guy Clare…" He said._

"_Says the adulterer. Don't think just because I am learning to forgive you doesn't mean you have to option to take over again…." She firmly said._

"_Clare me and Helen agree on this….you tell us where you are at every moment when you aren't around….."_

"_I thought we were safer with Courtney moving out?" she asked him._

"_That's not the point."_

"_Clare you aren't safe with me either…you have to stay away." Eli agreed with her father. "We both knew this wouldn't last for long…."_

"_Eli don't say that….." Clare walked back to his side as Randall watched the two._

_It meant more coming from the mysterious stranger than a protective father. A protective hypocritical father. He hurt her mother, yet would kill anyone for hurting his daughters._

"_Clare listen to your dad….he is right in this….if I had a job I would do the same thing. We…." He held his side. "We care for you….please….." He pleaded as she looked at him. "I gave in before…but I cannot anymore."_

_She knew they were right. And she wasn't thinking straight._

_She had no other option but to agree._

Eli took a breath as he sat up again. How long would he be forced to be in this hospital bed? He would have usually been thrown out now. His wound was healing…and he wasn't as sore as before.

Standing once again. Breathing once again. It was something many took for granted.

"Eli." Caramel handed him some coffee as he looked with confusion.

"Asher sent me to look out for you." She sipped of her own. "Dave left 30 minutes ago. You were really knocked out." She said as he smiled thinking of his brother.

"How is he?"

"Good…." Both could not ignore the awkward silence. So much the teen wanted to ask the woman. The relation between her and Clare. How did Asher get to her again?"

"I know you have a lot of questions for me…Asher paid the bill. He wanted you fully recovered….he has plans for you….." She said with fear.

"What kind of plans?" Eli held his breath.

"He wants you to take over …more like a second in command…" She waited for his expression to show in his face….waiting for the color to reappear.

"Caramel….I don't….."

"It's not a choice Eli….." She said sadly. "Look at me….back in his clutches…" She said aloud afraid of her words. What if he told Asher? What if…

"All because of my habit."

"You should have gone to the other side of the world…I would have if I escaped." He read the fear on her face. The way her hand gripped her coffee.

"Courtney….its ok..I won't tell him about our conversation…" He assured him. They were two scared souls who were losing everything including their sanity.

"I just don't know how I let this happen again. I should have never given into my addiction. Now I am living away from my family. It was so hard to hold my daughter for that last time. So hard to tell her I was going on a business trip….."

"Courtney….." He said sadly as he gave her a Kleenex. This woman was giving up everything for her family.

"I know this won't be over soon….but if my family is safe…I am happy. As much as Clare hates me…I want her safe…I don't want my daughters to go this."

"Neither do I." He said as he opened the drawer beside his bed. Feeling in his pants' back pocket.

"Here." He gave her the little yet fatal knife.

"You need it more than me….and it always kept me and Dave safe…..be careful." She nodded as she left the room.

Closing the door behind her, she heard a bombardment of nurses and doctors race to the emergency room. A young teen girl on the gurney battered and bloodied…..where had she seen her before?

…..

Helen watched the little girl sleep on the couch. No she didn't like the idea Courtney being away from Abby. But she also didn't like the idea of her putting her in danger.

She did the right thing.

But. In this situation, was running away from the right thing?

Giving Asher what he wanted….would he be satisfied with just her?

To believe the man she bumped into that day was a manipulative, vindictive crime boss.

To think that was what Randall left her for…that was the bitterness talking. Something was greater than her that she understood…Abby.

The little girl who would probably never see her mother again.

And her ex-husband was trying to find everyway to help her that didn't involve the police. So this was a lose situation.

And a little girl lost her mother.

But she would help raise Abby if she needed it. Was she insane? Could she whole-heartedly take care of another's woman's child?

"_I know you hate me…..but I don't have anyone else." Courtney started talking as soon as she opened the door. "Please just help Randal take care of her." The young woman swallowed the lump in her throat as the older one welcomed her in._

"_Courtney…I don't know what say….because I may say the wrong thing." The woman looked at the fragile woman before her. But there was no hate. _

"_Just listen…my mom traded me for fixes when I 12 years old….and I ran away….and when I was 15….Asher found me…..and I had been his since."_

"_Courtney….I'm sorry..."_

"_I don't want your pity…and this is not an excuse but an explanation. I am so sorry that I took that stability away from you and Clare….and I was selfish in doing so." She took the tea being offered to her._

"_I thought by running away….dying and cutting my hair….shedding a couple of pounds and changing my name would do it….but it didn't….only for a little while." Courtney pleaded._

"_What is the purpose of you telling me this? You don't owe me anything." Helen observed the woman grateful Clare was a sound sleeper._

"_You deserve so much and I am indebted to you even more….but I am not coming to you as a prostitute trying to keep her family safe but as a mother wanting her daughter to have the best."_

"_What's your real name Courtney?"_

"_Corey Neilson…" She admitted. That name seemed so far away to her. "This new identity was my key to escape…..but I can't…..just let Abby know I love ok? Tears fell from her eyes._

"_Just don't tell her I left her on purpose. Tell her that I wasn't weak prostitute….."_

"_Come here Corey." The woman embraced her._

"_I know with you she will be strong….like Clare….thank you so much." The young woman left the home._

Helen knew her heart was her biggest flaw. Watching Abby when her babysitters couldn't only made her heart swell in pain for the little girl. She was too young to understand that her mother was the bravest woman she had ever known.

Courtney or Corey loved her so much that she had to stay away from her.


End file.
